Bringing The Best Out of You
by Season Sweetheart
Summary: Little Syaoran was a boy with speech impediment, meaning he has problems with everyday speech. A sweet, innocent girl befriends him. . . . . .soon Little Syaoran grows up. . .
1. Little Boy

Bringing The Best Out of You  
  
By ~*Season Sweetheart*~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Come on, say something!" grinned a small boy, with grey hair as he pushed a younger aged amber eyed boy to the ground.  
  
"N-n-no. ." replied the amber eyed boy.  
  
"HAHAHA!!" pointed the grey haired boy's friend, "Let's hear you say something again!"  
  
The chestnutted haired boy, angrily stood up, "It's n-not f-fu-funny!"  
  
The two boys held onto each other for support as they held their guts. ". ..yeah it is. ." one of them was able to choke out between laughter.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA!! What a retarded kid!!" laughed his companion.  
  
The amber eyed boy frowned, "I-I-I'm not r-r-r-retarded!!"  
  
"YEAH YOU ARE!!" they both laughed simutaneously, "Retard, retard! YOU are a RETARD!!"  
  
The boy could feel tears forming.  
  
"What? Are you gonna cry now?" smiled the older kid.  
  
The younger boy frowned more. He heard his mother's voice in his head; 'You are a LI! Li's NEVER cry!' He shut his eyes, I But he couldn't stop the tears from coming. So he turned around and dashed off, he wasn't able to stop the tears from coming, atleast he won't let the other kids know he was crying.  
  
He stopped after a few minutes and crouched behind a tree, letting the tears flow, "St-stupid tears. . . .go a-a-aw-away!" A light tap touched his shoulder. He whipped his head towards that direction, only to be met by beautiful emerald one's.  
  
"Why are you crying?" asked the sweet voice.  
  
The boy's eyes widened and turned away, in shame.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"I-I'm NOT cr-cr-crying," he rudely mumbled.  
  
The cute girl let out a sweet smile, "You shouldn't cry." . "Yo-You don't kn-know what I-I-I've b-b-been through," retorted the little boy.  
  
"That's true," the girl replied thoughtfully, ". . .my otousan always told me 'We cannot tell what may happen to us in life. But we can decide what happens in us, how we take it, what we do with it-and that is what really counts in the end.'"  
  
The little boy let the girl's father's quote, sink into his head. He wiped the tears from his eyes, they had suddenly stopped.  
  
"My name is Kinomoto, Sakura," smiled the little girl.  
  
The boy looked at her, then looked down.  
  
Confusion filled little Sakura's eyes, "Hoe? What's wrong?"  
  
The boy just shook his head.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
He sighed, might as well get this over with, "I-I'm r-r-re-re-retarded.. . ." He quickly shut his eyes, waiting to hear the laughter. When he realized she didn't say anything, he opened one eye and looked at her. Then he opened the other one and raised a brow, looking at her confusingly.  
  
"I don't think you're retarded," little Sakura replied.  
  
The boy was taken back, his eyes revealing shock, "Wh-what?! W-W-W-Why?"  
  
"I think you perfectly fine the way you are!" She let out a smile.  
  
The boy felt warmth in his body when she said that.  
  
". . . .what's your name?"  
  
"Li," the boy replied confidently, "Li, Syaoran." He let out a true genuine smile.  
  
Little Sakura smiled brightly, "Look, you didn't stutter!"  
  
"R-R-Really?!"  
  
Little Sakura sweatdropped, "Well, you didn't when you said you're name." She quickly added something when she realized she made him sad again, "Don't worry about it. You'll probably grow out of it, like old sneakers!"  
  
"Th-think s-s-so?" little Syaoran's eyes brightened.  
  
"Positive!" She smiled, "Hey, wanna play with me?"  
  
"Yeah. . . .I would really like to."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
A deep voice interrupted them, "Sakura! Sakura! It's time to go home now!"  
  
Little Sakura turned to the voice, "Now?"  
  
"Yes, we have to take a plane back to Japan." The man left towards the parking lot.  
  
"Okay! I'll be right there!" Little Sakura called out. She looked back at little  
  
Syaoran and noticed his sad face, "Don't worry, we'll meet again!"  
  
"I-I d-don't thi-think so. . . .Ja-Japan and Ho-Hong K-Kong are tw-tw- two big p-p-places. ."  
  
Little Sakura grabbed little Syaoran's pinky with her pinky, "Of course we'll meet again! It's a pinky swear!"  
  
"Pi-Pinky S-S-Swear?"  
  
She shook both their hands like a hand shake, except with pinkies, "Pinky grab your dearest friend, now the promise circle never ends!" She let go of his pinky. "There!"  
  
Little Syaoran looked at his pinky.  
  
"When we'll meet again we can play tag! And much more!" Little Sakura started to walk off, "I'll see you again someday, Li-kun! It's a pinky promise!" She gave one last smile and disappeared in the distance.  
  
"I-It's a pi-pi-pinky p-p-promise. . ." He made a small smile to himself.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
So how'd you like the first chapter? Hope you guys enjoyed it! ^.^ I will try to update the next chapter soon, but I have bball practice, club vball practice PLUS school homework -.-U ~sighs~ I'll get it update ASAP!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors Sakura  
  
Reference: - quote(s) from books/net 


	2. Memories

'Bringing The Best Out of You' Chapter 2  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
A 17-year-old guy sat up from his bed, he ruffled up his hair. It was Monday again. He stood up and went to the bathroom, bathed, brushed, and dressed.  
  
"Li-sama, breakfast will be served in 20 minutes," replied Wei, the butler through the door.  
  
"Hai," the guy replied. He went and sat on his balcony. God, how he hated Mondays! Ever since he took some special courses on how to control his stuttering problem, he suddenly became 'Mr. Hot' or 'Mr. Cool' in the school. He frowned, remembering the first time he stopped stuttering.  
  
It was the first day, first year of high school. He talked to everyone, with no problem. Girls threw themselves at him, begging him to allow them to be his girlfriend, He frowned more. The girls who always laughed at him, made fun of him, were also one of the girls who were throwing themselves at him. Just, because he stopped stuttering. He sighed, that's what, they only thought about, the surface. He got up and decided to go downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Morning little brother," smiled Seifa.  
  
"Good morning," replied Syaoran to everyone as he sat down at the breakfast table, "Good morning mother."  
  
"Good morning Syaoran," replied his mother. The family started to eat their breakfast.  
  
"Oh right!" Feimei burst, startling everyone. She turned to her little brother, "Umm . . .a Mioko girl phoned, about 20 times. . ."  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed his other three sisters, "Ever since little brother fixed his stuttering problem, many girls starts going after him."  
  
". . .Wonder if he's gonna pick one of them. ." Fanren whispered to herself.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes and resumed eating his breakfast, "That's all?"  
  
". . .no, some other girls phoned too, but there were too many to remember," She replied. He finished his breakfast and stood, "I'm going now, see ya."  
  
"Have a good day," called out Yelan, his mother. She turned to her daughters, "Wei, has the other limo ready for you now. You better leave before you're late."  
  
"Hai," they replied and started leaving.  
  
"Thank you Wei-san," replied Syaoran as he got out of the limo.  
  
"Yelan-sama told me to pick you up at four," said Wei.  
  
"No, I'll walk home."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
"Have good day, Li-sama." Syaoran nodded and closed the door. He sighed and slowly walked up to the school grounds.  
  
"Ohayou Li-kun," a beautiful Asian walked up to him.  
  
"Please leave me alone," replied Syaoran.  
  
"Why didn't you return my calls?" asked the girl, sadly. Syaoran rolled his eyes, a flashback came to his mind.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Little Syaoran was holding a tray of food. He was in grade 5 and it was lunchtime now. He looked around to find a place to sit. Finally, he found one. It was a table with one of the prettiest grade fivers sitting there. He gulped as he slowly made his way towards the table. Little Syaoran blushed, it was Tsunaki, Mioko. He liked her ever since grade one, but had never dared to talk to her. Again he gulped, little Syaoran stopped at the empty chair, beside Mioko. "E-E-Excuse m-m-me. . ."  
  
The giggles died down and the dark, middle-length haired girl turned her head,  
  
"Yeah?" Little Syaoran's blush deepened, "ano. . . .ma-may I s-s-s-sit h- here?"  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow, and gave him an are-you-crazy look, "No." she replied coldly, "Losers aren't allowed sitting here."  
  
Little Syaoran was surprised with her response. He always remembered watching her from a fair distance, and never saw her acted cold. He tried to protest, "I-I'm n-n-no-not a l-l-lo-"  
  
"Especially a retarded loser," she said. He stood there, unable to reply back. Was this her true attitude? "What are you waiting for?" Little Mioko asked, " Why don't you sit by your buddies there?" She turned back to her friends, "My god, can you believe this dork?" she whispered to the girl beside her, which gave her a giggle as a reply.  
  
Little Syaoran looked at the table that was away from other kids. There sat kids, drooling, scrawny sized, snot running out of their noses, and even on some of their foods! He silently walked away from the 'cool' table. He was NOT a retard! He wasn't anything like those kids! He's cute, fair size in height, and is in honor classes. Then what made him different from the other kids?? He sat down on an empty table and looked at his untouched food. Little Syaoran dumped his food in the trashcan that was placed beside him. He didn't felt hungry anymore, he felt heartbroken.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Present~  
  
"Just lay off, Tsunaki," Syaoran replied, frustrated, "I don't want to go out with you."  
  
"Please, just call me Mioko," she smiled, "I'm sure we could work something out, you know, since we're friends and all." A seductive smile played her lips, ". . .and we can be more than just friends, if you know what I mean." Syaoran looked at her. God, she was unbelievable!  
  
"Listen, first of all we can't work this out. ."  
  
". . .but I'm sure with-"  
  
"SECOND, we were never friends in the first place," He walked away from her, not wanting to make his day anymore miserable.  
  
Another girl laughed at Mioko, "Oooh! SHUTDOWN!!"  
  
"Shut up Takako, Mia!" She growled, "It's not like you're doing any better."  
  
A girl with light brown hair walks up to her, smiling, "You may got me with that one, but at least we ARE friends." She left Mioko, laughing as she went to catch up with Syaoran, "Ohayou Li-kun."  
  
Syaoran looked at her, "Oh, hey."  
  
Mia raised an eyebrow, "Why so glum, chum?"  
  
"Forget it, it's something of the past."  
  
"Okay, then. ." Mia replied dropping the subject.  
  
A silver haired, guy ran up to him, "Yo! Li my man!"  
  
"Go away," he replied in a monotone voice.  
  
"How's it hangin'?" The guy ignored him.  
  
"Stupid! Li-kun just told you to split. So be a desert and split!" Mioko repeated.  
  
(A/N: lol!! Get it??? 'be a desert and split' hahahha! Banana Split!!. . .hahahha. errm. .right back to the story -.-U)  
  
"Naw, man. Li won't want me to go!" the guy protested, "We're like buds! You know, inseparable."  
  
"Hunay, Ryoo, just leave. . ." Mioko replied. Another flashback came to Syaoran.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Come on, say something!" grinned a small boy, with gray hair as he pushed a younger aged amber eyed boy to the ground.  
  
"N-n-no. ." replied the amber-eyed boy.  
  
"HAHAHA!!" pointed the gray haired boy's friend. The chestnut haired boy, angrily stood up, "Lets hear you say something again!"  
  
"It's n-not f-fu-funny!" The two boys held onto each other for support as they held their guts. ". ..yeah it is. ." one of them was able to choke out between laughter.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA!! What a retarded kid!!" laughed his companion.  
  
The amber-eyed boy frowned, "I-I-I'm not r-r-r-retarded!!"  
  
"YEAH YOU ARE!!" they both laughed simultaneously, "Retard, retard! YOU are a RETARD!!"  
  
The boy could feel tears forming. "What? Are you gonna cry now?" smiled the older kid.  
  
The younger boy frowned more. He heard his mother's voice in his head; 'You are a LI! Li's NEVER cry!' He shut his eyes, I But he couldn't stop the tears from coming. So he turned around and dashed off, he wasn't able to stop the tears from coming, at least he won't let the other kids know he was crying.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Present~  
  
"Hunay, what are you rambling about?" asked Syaoran, "Friends? Buddies? Who the hell are you talking about? Because the last I remembered, was that you were calling me a retard!"  
  
"Yeah, but that was in the past," replied Ryoo, "People change, ya know? I've changed."  
  
Syaoran frowned, "Yeah, change my ass." He then turned and left to his class.  
  
Mioko frowned deeply, "Great job Einstein! Why don't you just hold up a sign saying, 'Syaoran is Freakin' Loser'! You've already pissed him off, to last for a whole week." She headed to her class, mumbling, "Holey shit. . .how will I ever get Syaoran to be my boyfriend, if dumbasses, like Ryoo, keeps interfering!!"  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Okay settle down, class," said Miatsu, the sensai. The class settled. "As you may already know, each year some Asian schools gather round, to have a draw and figure out which class will school abroad. This year, our class has been luckily chosen to school in Japan for about five of months," Miatsu handed out some forms, "Here the permission that will allow you to go. I want them in by tomorrow, because we are leaving the following day. I know, you may think that's a bit soon but, we had some district difficulities."  
  
Syaoran looked at his permission form. He frowned,   
  
"Now take out your text books and take out your sheet that was due today," said Miatsu.  
  
"Aw, shit. . . .I forgot to do my homework. . . ." Mioko mumbled.  
  
Crowds of students ran to eat their lunches. "Finally!" sighed Mia, "I thought the lunch bell will never ring." She looked over to Syaoran, who seemed to be in deep thought, "Li-kun?"  
  
"What?" he replied.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I just want to be alone," he walked away towards the back of the school. Mioko ran up to him, "Syaoran! I've looking all over for yo-"  
  
"Screw off," with that he just left her there. He stopped at a far away tree behind the school. He was glad he was finally alone, excluding the 'geeks' that were at another area away from him. Syaoran let out a sigh, maybe it wasn't such a great idea to help his stuttering problem. There were too many women that went after him. He wasn't sure which were the kind that looked in the inside and which did not. But he knew one thing for sure, he knew that there was at least one girl who does.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A little boy stopped after a few minutes and crouched behind a tree, letting the tears flow, "St-stupid tears. . . .go a-a-aw-away!" A light tap touched his shoulder. He whipped his head towards that direction, only to be met by beautiful emerald one's.  
  
"Why are you crying?" asked the sweet voice.  
  
The boy's eyes widened and turned away, in shame. "Hoe?"  
  
"I-I'm NOT cr-cr-crying," he rudely mumbled.  
  
The cute girl let out a sweet smile, "You shouldn't cry."  
  
"Yo-You don't kn-know what I-I-I've b-b-been through," retorted the little boy.  
  
"That's true," the girl replied thoughtfully, ". . .my otousan always told me 'We cannot tell what may happen to us in life. But we can decide what happens in us, how we take it, what we do with it-and that is what really counts in the end.'"  
  
The little boy let the girl's father's quote, sink into his head. He wiped the tears from his eyes, they had suddenly stopped. The boy looked at her, then looked down.  
  
Confusion filled little the girl's eyes, "Hoe? What's wrong?"  
  
The boy just shook his head. "What? What is it?" He sighed, might as well get this over with, "I-I'm r-r-re-re-retarded.. . ." He quickly shut his eyes, waiting to hear the laughter. When he realized she didn't say anything, he opened one eye and looked at her. Then he opened the other one and raised a brow, looking at her confusingly.  
  
"I don't think you're retarded," the little girl replied.  
  
The boy was taken back, his eyes revealing shock, "Wh-what?! W-W-W-Why?"  
  
"I think you perfectly fine the way you are!" She let out a smile. The boy felt warmth in his body when she said that.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Present~  
  
A small half-smile, had to creep up his lips. She was the only girl, only person, who accepted him for who he was. That was the first time he felt, so good inside. But what was her name again? Crap. . . . .he rumbled through his memory slot. What was it? Did it start with an A? P? . . . .Wait! Her name was a type of flower and it was Japanese. . . .wasn't it? Syaoran sat there, deep in thought. Peony? Hmm. . . . 'My name is Peony,'. . .no that doesn't sound right. Blossom? Yes! It was a type of blossom!. . . .hmm. . .Peach Blossom? Touya-NO that's a guy name. How about a Plum Blossom? . . . . Syaoran let out an exasperating sigh, what was plum blossom in Japanese again? Ummm. . . .right! Tomoyo. . .was her name Tomoyo? No-wait! It was a Cherry Blossom! Yeah! Let's see, was her name Ying Fa? No that can't be, she had a Japanese name? Or was is Chinese? . . .hmm. . Syaoran scratched his head, yeah, her name was Chinese. He was almost sure about it. But it still didn't sound very right. Oh well, like he was ever going to see her again!  
  
The End of Lunch Bell rang twice.  
  
He stood up and head to his classroom.  
  
"Had fun, being alone?" Mia ran up to him. Syaoran just shrugged and went to class. ". . .hmm, I wonder what changed his mood," mumbled Mia as she followed him into the classroom.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Hours passed by, until school finally ended. He grabbed his stuff and went off to his house. "Wait up!" smiled Mia as she finally caught up with him, "Thanks for waiting."  
  
"Anytime," he replied.  
  
"So. . .where're you going?"  
  
"Home." Minutes passes by, neither said nothing to each other. ". . .You're quite a talkative person," Mia said, sarcastically.  
  
"Li-kun!" called out a unwanted voice.  
  
". . .no. ." mumbled Mia.  
  
Mioko ran up to Syaoran's side, "Where're you going?"  
  
"Where does it think I'm going," retorted Syaoran, not looking at her.  
  
"Listen Tsunaki, you're obviously not wanted here. So why don't you go home!" Mia rudely said, "Especially when you don't even live this way."  
  
"I decided to take a long way home. It's a beautiful day," smiled Mioko.  
  
"Whatever," mumbled Mia.  
  
Syaoran suddenly turned on a street. "Eh? Li-kun? Where are you going?" asked Mia, "You don't even live on that road!"  
  
"Short cut," replied Syaoran.  
  
"Way to scare him off!" replied Mioko. She frustrated took out her cell, "Hey? Yeah, pick me up. I'm two blocks away from the school." She hung up her phone and dangerously looked at Mia, "If you interfere, I'll make sure your life's a living hell!" She turned away and started walking.  
  
"Good afternoon Li-sama," bowed Wei.  
  
Syaoran didn't even noticed him, as he went to go train his martial arts. He wore some loose black pants and was topless. Syaoran tied up his green cloth around his waist. He started to remember more memories of his past. His major stuttering problems, that always made him an outcast to others.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"C-C-Can I p-pl-play?" asked a little Syaoran. "Su-" started a little girl.  
  
A bigger boy stepped in front of her, "No,"  
  
"Eh?" questioned the little girl, "Why?"  
  
"He's retarded!" her bigger brother explained, a little older than her, "Mother always said, never go near a sick person. 'You could catch the same thing!'" He said, quoting their mother's words.  
  
The little girl looked wide-eyed at little Syaoran. Eyes widened, she hid behind her brother, scared, "I'm scared, big brother."  
  
"You have every right to be," said the big brother.  
  
Little Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed, "I'm n-n-not s-s-sick!"  
  
"You see how he stutters?" pointed out the big brother, to his little sister. She silently nodded. "That's how you know he's very ill."  
  
"I-I'm per-per-perfectly fine!" argued Little Syaoran.  
  
". . .big brother," the little girl said, "Let's go home. . . .I don't want to get sick. ."  
  
The big brother laughed at little Syaoran, "You say you're fine? Who told you that baloney?!"  
  
Little Syaoran looked away, "M-M-My f-f-friend. . ." Then looked dangerously at him, "S-S-She said, I'm p-p-perfectly fi-fine the w-way I a- a-am!"  
  
"HA!" the bigger boy, grinned wider, "She must've been retarded too!"  
  
Okay messin' with him was one thing, but messing with the only person who thought of him as an equal was another! "L-Leave h-her o-o-ou-out of this!" He clenched his fists. "Ooooh, scary!" the bigger boy replied, sarcastically. He turned to his little sister, "Let's go." She nodded and followed him.  
  
Little Syaoran looked away and sat down, no one will ever want to play with him.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Present~  
  
Syaoran threw a punch in the air. Beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I w-w-want to g-g-get my st-st-st-stuttering pr-problem fixed!" demanded little Syaoran.  
  
"What for?" asked Yelan, "You're fine the way you are."  
  
"N-No! Ev-Everyone thinks I-I'm sick or re-retarded!" He looked away from his mom, "It's n-not fun. . . .wh-when no one w-w-wants to go ne-near y-y- you."  
  
"You really want it to be fixed?" Little Syaoran eye's widened as he turned to his mother. "I'll get an appointment for you tomorrow morning." A smile grew on his face. It literally went from one ear to the other; it was so big.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Present~  
  
Syaoran jumped in the air and kicked.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Now, its Syaoran isn't it?" asked the woman.  
  
"Y-Yes," he replied obediently.  
  
"My name is Rioko," she opened up her books, "First we're going to start off with nouns and work our way up."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"What is this?" she asked as she pointed at the picture.  
  
"D-D-Dog," he replied.  
  
"Okay, now say it like this, doooooog," She used her other hand to formed little Syaoran's lips into an 'O'.  
  
"D-D-Dooooog. ."  
  
"Again."  
  
"D-Doooog. . . .D-doooog. . . .dooooog."  
  
Rioko smiled, "There!"  
  
Little Syaoran smiled as well, ". ..dooog. . .doog. . .dog. ." His smile grew, "Dog!"  
  
"Good job!" smiled Rioko, "We're making excellent progress."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Present~  
  
Syaoran breathed heavily as he wiped the sweat from his brow, with his towel. He looked up at the darkening sky. His life changed so rapidly ever since he said that word. A small smile was on his lips, "Dog."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
A/N: Hey, second chappy is up! Sorry about that I wasn't able update it any quicker. There was something wrong with my account and it wouldn't allow me to update my story, but I think it's fixed now. And I'm trying to get it updated properly because every time I update it, it only comes out like one paragraph. I'll try to get the fixed too, and if anyone knows how to fix it, please tell me. AND, ^.^U, what are Syaoran's four sisters names again? I forgot. . . . 


	3. Festival of Blossoms

~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Alright! Alright!" said Miatsu. He waited till everyone was quite, "Now, remember, this trip isn't just any holiday. This is schoolwork! So when you get home the next day from this trip, don't be surprised to find a test waiting for you."  
  
They all groaned.  
  
"Oh well," shrugged off guy, "I'll just skip it. . ."  
  
"Not a great idea," replied Miatsu, "This test is worth 80% of your mark. So I highly recommend that you don't miss, unless you want me again for next year."  
  
"So, pretty soon we'll be in Japan. . ." replied Mia, as she looked out of the plane window, "The views beautiful."  
  
Syaoran just nodded, eyes distant.  
  
Mia looked at Syaoran, a blush kept to her cheeks. She turned away,   
  
45 minutes passed and they landed in the new foreign country.  
  
"I'm hungry!" whined a student.  
  
"Okay, first we're all going to a near by deli in the city for lunch," explained Miatsu, "Then, we'll head out to some city attractions. Now remember! Some of what you may see will be on the test!"  
  
The whole group went out, their luggage's already sent to their apartments. They all aboard the school bus and headed towards the deli.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Mmmm!!" smiled Mia as she slurped her hot soup, "I've never tasted such good Japanese food!"  
  
Syaoran took a huge bite from his sub, "Yeah, this isn't so bad either." He looked at his surroundings. It wasn't really all that different from Hong Kong; except for some of the plants. He saw teenagers passing by. All the females always looking his way, trying to tempt him to go over there. He took his last bite of his sub and leaned back in his chair, "Hey, Miatsu- sensai."  
  
"Yes, Li?" replied Miatsu.  
  
"What kind of attractions are we going to see first?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"I've decided, we're going to spend our day at the Cherry Blossom festival. It only happens once a year and we're just lucky enough to arrive before it ends." He stood up, "Alright, we've just changed plans. We'll be staying at the Cherry Blossom festival for the whole day and-"  
  
"Can we go to the apartment first? Some people would like to dress for the occasion," interrupted Mioko.  
  
"If you would have let me finish Ms Tsunaki, I would've answered your question," said Miatsu, "Now, since this is such a important festival for the Japanese, it is wise we dress up in kimonos. So I would like us to go to the apartment and dress. Are there any questions?" He looked around, "Good, now let's go."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
They all entered the bus and headed towards the apartments. Once they arrived, they all went inside.  
  
"Where are all the chandeliers? The pool? The sauna?" demanded Mioko.  
  
"Tsunaki, this is not a 5 star hotel," replied Mia.  
  
"The teacher expects me to sleep on $20 sheets??" Mioko wide-eyed, "This is absurd!"  
  
Mia rolled her eyes and turned away from Mioko's tantrum.  
  
". . .I can't believe they want me to sleep here," mumbled Mioko, ". .Daddy would never want me to sleep in such a common place. I mean where are all the silk?"  
  
Her friend agreed with her, "This is not my description of high class!"  
  
"They are two people per room," said Miatsu, "Takakoi, Mia will pair with Li, Syaoran. Tsunaki, Mioko with Hunay, Ryoo. . . ."  
  
Mioko groaned, "I don't believe this!"  
  
After everything was all organized they all went to their rooms to get ready.  
  
Mia lightly put on some blush and then adjusted her maroon and gold kimono. Her silver necklace and earrings shimmering, from the light.  
  
"Don't you look pretty," smirked Syaoran, arms crossed as he leaned on the doorframe.  
  
Mia blushed as she looked at Syaoran from the mirror, "T-Thank you."  
  
Syaoran was wearing a forest green and black kimono. His toned chest, somewhat revealed, "You ready?"  
  
"Yes," she stood up. Her kimono had Chinese designs on hers. Her obi was a plain maroon.  
  
(A/N: obi = A wide sash fastened in the back with a large flat bow)  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
They arrived at the festival around 5pm. Everyone stood in awe, at the beautiful decorations.  
  
"Wow, it's so beautiful," smiled Mia.  
  
"Hey Syaoran," smiled Mioko as she walked up to him, swaying her hips. You could tell her kimono was the most expensive thing money could buy.  
  
Syaoran groaned, he had to get away from her. He suddenly grabbed Mia's hand and ran off, "Sorry Tsunaki, but we're going to see all the attractions. Later!"  
  
"Arrgghh!" growled Mioko, she fiercely grabbed Ryoo's arm, "We're following them!!"  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Syaoran let go of Mia's hand as he slowed down to a steady walk, "Finally she's gone."  
  
"Oh! Li-kun," smiled Mia, "Look at the cute teddy bear!"  
  
Syaoran smirked, "Still into teddy bears? And your how old?"  
  
"Shut up!" She playfully glared, "I really like it!"  
  
"Stand back, let the master handle this," He went up to the stand and bought a few balls. He took aim and threw them. Getting all three targets, he won the teddy bear.  
  
"Yay!" grinned Mia as she received the bear.  
  
They walked off, to find other fun attractions. A group of little kids caught Syaoran's eye.  
  
"RETARD!" laughed the kid.  
  
Syaoran put his full attention to the kids bullying the little boy.  
  
"Leave me alone!" the little boy tried to defend himself from the other big kids.  
  
"What happened to your arm?" asked the bigger kids, "It looks like you have extra skin! Gross!" They laughed at him more, then started pushing him around.  
  
"Please stop," the little boy asked, tears forming.  
  
"Tell us! What happened? Why is your arm all retarded? And where's your mom?" laughed another big kid, "Is she as retarded as you?!"  
  
The little boy looked away, feeling pain, not wanting to remember the terrible memory.  
  
Syaoran started remembering his rough childhood. He couldn't stand it any more. He was about to help the little kid when someone held him back. Syaoran looked behind him, "What are you doing?"  
  
"You really want to help him?" asked Mia holding onto his arm, "Just leave him, I'm sure he'll be okay."  
  
"Are you crazy?" demanded Syaoran, "I just can't leave him. He needs help."  
  
"No, he doesn't."  
  
"Is this how you really are? If someone needs help, you won't give it to them?"  
  
Mia looked away.  
  
Syaoran shrugged off her grip, "I can't believe you would just let someone get hurt, knowing full well you can stop it. I guess, you weren't the person I thought you were." He was going to leave, when she held onto him again.  
  
"Wait!" said Mia.  
  
"No! Get off!" Syaoran said, trying to get away from her.  
  
A voice interrupted them.  
  
"You! What do you think you're doing?" asked a girl, around Syaoran and Mia's age. She ran up to the crowd of little kids, not noticing she got Syaoran and Mia's attention.  
  
"Crap!" cursed the bigger kids, "Let's go!"  
  
The auburn haired girl stopped, and kneeled by the little boy on the ground, "Are you okay?"  
  
The little boy, was full of tears. He ran off into the near by woods, "Leave me alone!"  
  
"Wait!" called out the girl as she ran after him.  
  
Syaoran didn't hesitate to follow both of them, with Mia behind him.  
  
"Where are you? Please tell me what's wrong?" asked the sweet voice when she stopped.  
  
"No!" cried the boy, "Go away!"  
  
The girl looked up and saw the boy hugging his knees, crying, up in a tree.  
  
"Come down from there," the replied softly, "You might get hurt."  
  
"Who cares?!" yelled the little boy.  
  
The girl felt pain, nobody deserves to be in such pain, especially a child, "I do."  
  
The little boy looked at her surprised, "Why? You don't even know me."  
  
"True, but I don't want you to cry no more," the girl replied softly, "My name is Sakura. What's yours?"  
  
"Tomo," the boy sniffled.  
  
"Come down here and tell me what happened."  
  
"Okay. ." He was about to get down, when suddenly he slipped. "Ahh!"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, "Tomo!"  
  
Syaoran heart skipped, when he witnessed the little boy falling.  
  
Sakura quickly caught him before he touched the ground.  
  
"Thank you," smiled Tomo sheepishly, "Oh no! I'm sorry! I ripped your pretty kimono."  
  
Sakura smiled, "It's okay, as long as you didn't hurt yourself."  
  
Tomo was surprised at this girl's unselfishness.  
  
"So now why were they calling you a retard?"  
  
Tomo looked away, "My arm is burnt." He showed it to her.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you what happened to it?"  
  
Tomo sighed, "My house was on fire. I managed to escaped with just a burned arm, but my mother died in the fire trying to save me."  
  
"Soka," Sakura replied softly. A smile appeared, "Common, let's have fun!" She stood up and held her hand out.  
  
(A/N: Soka = I see)  
  
"You want to play with me?" asked Tomo.  
  
"Only if you let me."  
  
A huge smile appeared, "Of course!" He happily took her hand and they headed back to the festival.  
  
Syaoran stood out of the shadows, watching the two figures disappear into the festival. He received the same feeling a little girl from his past gave him. A smile appeared on his lips. He has never witnessed another giving so much, for another's happiness.  
  
"Err. . .lets go Li-kun," said Mia as she grabbed his arm, "The fireworks are going to start." She dragged him out of the forest and they headed towards the Cherry Blossom field.  
  
Soon fireworks lit the clear sky as the Sakura trees were just blossoming. The smile still on Syaoran's face, as the auburn haired figure appeared in his head.  
  
Near by, Tomo was sitting on Sakura's shoulders, watching the beautiful view. Holding a balloon in one hand and cotton candy on the other. Tomo's had a smile on that he didn't have on for a long time, after his mother died. A smile of true happiness and love, "Arigatou Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura just made a warm smile, knowing she helped changed someone's life into a better one.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
A/N: There! Sorry if this update wasn't quick enough. And I hope you're all happy, cuz Syaoran just saw Sakura!!! Next Chappy they'll probably meet each other. Remember R&R!!! ^.^ Ja ne! 


	4. Seeing Through The Surface

~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Crap, where's my ID tag?" Mia asked herself as she rumbled through her bags.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" asked Syaoran, his school bag in his hand, "Everyone's waiting." He was dress in a brown blazer, with green-checkered pants, tie, and had a white dress shirt.  
  
"I can't find my ID tag!" whined Mia. Her uniform was a green- checkered knee-length skirt, white blouse, green-checkered tie and a nice brown dress jacket.  
  
Syaoran sighed, "Are you talking about a card that hangs on you uniform, holding information such as your picture, name, etc?"  
  
"What else?!"  
  
"It's on top of your dresser."  
  
Mia ran to her dresser, finding her ID tag, she quickly clipped it on, "How come you never told me?" She grabbed her bag and started heading outside, with Syaoran following.  
  
"It was the last spot you put it. I thought you would remember."  
  
"Sue me, I have short term memory," She ran into the bus.  
  
"Nice of you two to arrive," replied Miatsu. He signaled the bus driver to go. "You will be studying at Seijen Private School." He kept going on about the school rules, and respect for them, until they arrived, "Now, We will be taking up two class rooms. Last names starting with A-M will be in room E-02 and N-Z will be in room D-03."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
The students separated themselves into their new classrooms as the school bell rang.  
  
"Welcome everyone, I'll be your teacher for this semester. My name is Mitzuki, Kaho." She introduced herself; "I'd like to say it's an honor for us that you'll be attending to this school-"  
  
Suddenly a messy haired girl ran into the classroom, "GOMEN NASAI!!" She paused and looked at the new classmates, "Hoe? Am I in the right room?"  
  
"Ahh, yes. Miss Kinomoto," smiled Mitzuki, "Nice of you to be joining us, but unfortunately you went to the wrong room."  
  
"Hoe?" The girl was puzzled, "Nani? This is math class right?"  
  
Mitzuki sighed, "If you arrived earlier, you would've heard the special announcement about our foreign exchange students."  
  
"Foreign exchange students?" she repeated.  
  
"Yes, it's a new program going around the school districts. This class will be held for the students of HK High School that has their last names starting A-M, while in D-03 it's N-Z." Mitzuki explained calmly, "Your room will be in E- 12 with your regular class for this whole semester. Better get going Sakura."  
  
"Hai sensei," Sakura replied and raced to her new room. She carefully knocked on the door, patiently waiting till it opened.  
  
"Kinomoto?" the sensei replied, a brow rose, "Why so late?"  
  
"Gomen," she bowed, "I went to the wrong room."  
  
"Let's try not to make it happen again." He replied.  
  
"Hai," Sakura sheepishly entered the classroom, taking her seat beside her best friend.  
  
"Are you okay? You haven't been this late for a while," whispered her best friend.  
  
"I'm okay Tomoyo-chan, I just went to the wrong room," Sakura explained.  
  
"Okay then," Tomoyo went back on listening to the lesson.  
  
Sakura opened her books and took out her pencil. Patiently waiting till the noon bell would ring.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" called out Sakura, "I'll meet you at the same place?"  
  
"Hai! I'm just going to get my lunch," Tomoyo yelled back.  
  
Sakura went to their eating spot, noticing someone else already there, "Hoe? Who would want to eat here?" She walked up to him, "Ano. . . .excuse me, but, why are you eating alone?"  
  
Amber eyes gazed up to her, "It's a free world."  
  
Sakura sweat dropped, "Well, yeah, but. . . .I was just curious how come you don't eat with anyone else?"  
  
"You like to get your nose in other people's business, don't you?" he replied.  
  
"Well, only when I notice something is wrong."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"First, you don't seem to be the type of guy who is always left alone by his peers. Second, You just kind of look lonely."  
  
His eyes looked deep into Sakura's, "You look familiar."  
  
"Hoe? Did we meet?"  
  
"Oh right!" He said recognizing the girl's expression; "You're that girl, that barged in my classroom today."  
  
Sakura blushed in embarrassment, "Oh, you were in that class?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I'm not so great at waking up early." She sat down beside him, "My name is Kinomoto, Sakura."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened, "Hey! You're her!"  
  
"Hoe? I'm who?"  
  
"You're that girl that helped that little boy yesterday."  
  
Sakura looked puzzled, ". . .that little boy I help?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, Tomo."  
  
"Oh!" A smile grew on her lips, "Tomo, he is such a great kid." Then she paused, "How do you know Tomo?"  
  
"I was going to help him out, when suddenly you came along."  
  
Sakura's eyes went distant as she looked a head of her, "Yeah. . . .it's not fair how people easily judge others but their appearance."  
  
"Why are you so worried what other people think of you? You seem the type of girl, who has never been through any bully or teasing experiences."  
  
"True, I have never been bullied or teased."  
  
"Then what's there for you to worry about?"  
  
"Well, when you witness others being bullied, they're just the same people as you. It's a shame how some people can be like that. Just because a certain difference in your appearance, in you accent, the simple things you do." She was in a trance for a minute but then snapped back to reality. Sakura turned to Syaoran, "So what was your name?"  
  
Syaoran wasn't able to reply, how can someone be this kind? His eyes softened, have I met her before? he thought.  
  
"Gomen am I late?" interrupted Tomoyo, "Eh? Who are you?  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! I'm glad you finally arrived," replied Sakura, "Looking for Eriol-kun again?"  
  
"Hai," the two girls looked at Eriol.  
  
"Who's this guy, Sakura?" asked Eriol.  
  
She turned to Syaoran then back to Eriol and Tomoyo, "Oh this is my new friend." She turned back to Syaoran, "Sorry I didn't catch your name?"  
  
"Li, Syaoran," he replied.  
  
"Hello, I'm Daidouji, Tomoyo, and this is my boyfriend Hiragiiwaza, Eriol," smiled Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, Li Syaoran?!  
  
"You okay Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo as she sat down beside her.  
  
"Yeah. . ." Sakura intensively looked at Syaoran, "You said Li, Syaoran, right?"  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
Sakura furrowed her brows, "Can you say something?"  
  
"Why. .. ?" he rose an eyebrow.  
  
"That's impossible. . ." Sakura mumbled loudly.  
  
"What's impossible?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, n-nothing," Sakura stammered, "Let's start eating! I'm starved!"  
  
They all opened their lunches and started eating. Sakura was quite, she was lost in her thoughts.  
  
Li, Syaoran? Wasn't he that boy I met when I visited Hong Kong? Sakura thought.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Why are you crying?" asked the sweet voice.  
  
The boy's eyes widened and turned away, in shame.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"I-I'm NOT cr-cr-crying," he rudely mumbled.  
  
The cute girl let out a sweet smile, "You shouldn't cry." . "Yo-You don't kn-know what I-I-I've b-b-been through," retorted the little boy.  
  
"That's true," the girl replied thoughtfully, ". . .my otousan always told me 'We cannot tell what may happen to us in life. But we can decide what happens in us, how we take it, what we do with it-and that is what really counts in the end.'"  
  
The little boy let the girl's father's quote, sink into his head. He wiped the tears from his eyes, they had suddenly stopped.  
  
"My name is Kinomoto, Sakura," smiled the little girl.  
  
The boy looked at her, then looked down.  
  
Confusion filled little Sakura's eyes, "Hoe? What's wrong?"  
  
The boy just shook his head.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
He sighed, might as well get this over with, "I-I'm r-r-re-re-retarded.. . ." He quickly shut his eyes, waiting to hear the laughter. When he realized she didn't say anything, he opened one eye and looked at her. Then he opened the other one and raised a brow, looking at her confusingly.  
  
"I don't think you're retarded," little Sakura replied.  
  
The boy was taken back, his eyes revealing shock, "Wh-what?! W-W-W-Why?"  
  
"I think you perfectly fine the way you are!" She let out a smile.  
  
The boy felt warmth in his body when she said that.  
  
". . . .what's your name?"  
  
"Li," the boy replied confidently, "Li, Syaoran." He let out a true genuine smile.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Present~  
  
It had to be, but. . . .this Syaoran is able to pronounce everything perfectly. So it couldn't be him.  
  
"Hey Sakura? You there?" Eriol asked waving his hand in front of her.  
  
"Hoe-yeah!" She replied, snapping out of her thoughts, "I'm here, why?"  
  
"You've been staring at Li-kun for five minutes!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Oops, really? Gomen Li-kun," Sakura blushed in embarrassment as she looked away.  
  
Syaoran wasn't even listening to her. A frown placed on his lips. She was too good to be true! Syaoran was so sure Sakura looked in the inner beauty, but when he realized Sakura was staring at him for a long period of time that was enough for him to know that she thought otherwise. He couldn't believe he almost fell for the 'I don't care what's on the outside' speech, it angered him a lot. Did Sakura thought he was just some stupid jock?! Believes whatever is thrown at him? I should have seen pass the overly-too- kind voice, Syaoran thought.  
  
"Ano. . .Li-kun?" replied Sakura, "You okay? You have been glaring at nothing for some time now."  
  
"I'm fine," he said not changing his attitude, "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I don't know-" She started.  
  
"I'm not stupid Kinomoto, and it's LI to you," he replied coldly, not losing his glare. Syaoran stood up, "It was nice meeting you Daidouji and Hiragiiwaza." He left leaving them confused.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Did you say anything to him Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"No. . .I don't think I said anything wrong. . ." Sakura replied sadly, "I hope I can fix it though. . . ."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
A/N: Fourth chappy is up!! Yay! Sorry if update was slow, I caught a flu from some of my bball teammates! Arrggghhhhhh. . . . . 


	5. Zoo Party

~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Kinomoto?" replied Terada, eyes widened, "What are you doing in school. . .this early?" It was 7:20 and there were only four students at school because school started at 8.  
  
"Good morning Terada-sensei," Sakura politely bowed, "I'm just making up for being late yesterday morning."  
  
Terada eyed her suspiciously but then went back into his class.  
  
Sakura sighed relieved as she went back to walking. She stopped in front of a door and looked at the numbers on top of it 'E-02'. Sakura opened the door and found the classroom was empty. Her face faulted, "He's not here yet." She dimly closed the door and walked off. Not noticing the person in front of her she bumped into him and fell, "Iitai. ." Sakura rubbed her head.  
  
"Watch where you're going," growled a voice.  
  
Sakura looked up as her face brightened, "Li-kun!"  
  
Syaoran was still frowning, "Not only you have tardiness for school, you're clumsy too." He got up, dusted himself and started walking away.  
  
Sakura's face saddened. She quickly stood up and ran in front of him, "Why are you being so mean to me?"  
  
"I'm not being mean, I'm being myself."  
  
"I don't believe you! You weren't mean to me before! So what did I do?"  
  
"It won't change anything."  
  
"Yes it will! I will definitely try to make it up to you and I'll know not to do it again."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes. This girl was worst than the girl's in Hong Kong, "Just leave me alone." He then walked off, trying to find some peace.  
  
Sakura eye's started watering, "What did I do to make our new friendship turn so horrible?"  
  
Syaoran stopped upon hearing this. He turned and faced her. His eyes squinted as he saw her eyes watering, "Listen Kinomoto, and listen careful. Whatever gave you the idea we were friends? We were NEVER friends! Get it through that thick skull of yours." He then turned away and softly whispered to himself, ". . .I never had friends. ." His eyes saddened in a flash, and then went back to normal.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened overhearing the last comment of his, as she mumbled to herself, "That can't be true, everyone has at least one friend. . ." From then she made a promise to herself, "By the end of this semester, I promise you won't be lonely anymore. You will have a friend, a person to lean on when life gets too hard for you to handle alone. For this is the only thing I can give you."  
  
After that little promise the two stayed away from each other's paths until the bell would ring.  
  
"Good morning Sakura-chan," greeted Tomoyo, "You're pretty early."  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to apologized to Li," replied Sakura.  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"Not as good as I thought it would be. He yelled at me, and said that we were never friends."  
  
"NANI?! That's terrible! Wait till I get my boyfriend on him. . .! Oh is he going to be sorry." Tomoyo made a sinister laugh, while plotting her revenge for her best friend.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped, "Don't worry about Tomoyo-chan, it's okay."  
  
"I'm not letting him get away with this Sakura-chan! Nobody treats my friends like dirt."  
  
DING DING  
  
"Come on, let's go Tomoyo-chan. Let's drop the subject."  
  
"Fine. . . but if I hear he's hurting you I'm going after him!" replied Tomoyo just entering class.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Calm down! Calm down! Settle class!" Terada tried to calm everyone down, "Goddamnit will you guys just listen to me?!"  
  
The class looked at Terada, the room was dead silent.  
  
"Thank you!" Terada exasperated, "Now today we have a-"  
  
Soon again the class was fill with chatter.  
  
Streams of tears ran across Terada's face, "Doesn't anyone want to listen to me???" (T_T)  
  
"I do. . ." Rika sighed dreamily, as she rested her head on her hands. Her eyes were in a dreamy trance, ". . .Terada-sensei is so dreamy. . . ."  
  
Terada sweat dropped and raised a brow, slowly he moved away from this girl.  
  
"Terada-san? Is everything ready?" asked Mitzuki as she walked into the room. She sweat dropped looked at the sight before her.  
  
"Ah, Mitzuki-san, maybe you can help me with this?" asked Terada.  
  
"Alright class, listen up!" Mitzuki said in a stern voice, as the class quiet down, "Today we have a field trip to the zoo with my class. You have 3 minutes to get a pencil or pen, paper and to get down in the bus. We'll be leaving very shortly." With that she left.  
  
"You heard the woman! Onward march!" saluted Terada as he followed Mitzuki. The students slowly behind, not wanting anyone to think they know this peculiar human being.  
  
"Sakura I'm sitting with Eriol-kun, is that okay?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Sure, go ahead," smiled Sakura in response. She walked in the bus wondering where to sit. Just then she spot one, "Excuse me? Do you mind if I sit here?"  
  
The girl gave Sakura a thorough look then frowned, "You want to sit with me? Look at you! Where's your diamonds girl? Your gold? I'm sorry but I just can't sit beside such a. . . .commoner. ."  
  
"Mioko-chan!" a girl shoved Sakura aside as she took the empty seat.  
  
"Where were you? I was actually being asked to sit with one of those," Mioko replied as she disgustedly pointed at Sakura.  
  
"No way? Gross!" Tiki, frowned.  
  
Sakura saddened but didn't let that get the best of her. She looked around and saw another seat with a bunch of this Asian guys, "Excuse me, but may I seat here?"  
  
The guy looked at her, "Nah man, only us blackies are allowed herre!"  
  
"Blackies?" questioned Sakura.  
  
"Yah, ya know? Us black peeps!"  
  
"But you guys are Asia-"  
  
"Why don't you come and sit with us," said a girl with light brown hair as she pulled Sakura into the seat beside her, "Rule 1: Don't ever tell those guys they're Asians! You never want to cross them. . . ." the girl sighed, ". . .stupid Asian wiggers. . ."  
  
"Wiggers?" questioned Sakura.  
  
"You know, white or Asian people trying to act like a black man."  
  
"Ohh! Wow, I didn't know that!"  
  
"Yeah, anyways. Rule 2: Never associate with miss princess over there," She pointed at Mioko, "She has a tendency to think that everyone is her servants. Now that's all cleared up, why were you talking to them anyways?"  
  
"I was asking if I could seat with them."  
  
"Okay, well, my name is Takako, Mia."  
  
"I'm Kinomoto, Sakura."  
  
"This is Li, Syaoran," Mia gestured.  
  
Sakura felt uneasy as his gaze shifted towards her, then turning into a glare, "W-We've already met."  
  
"Oh okay then."  
  
Syaoran shifted his gaze back to the window.  
  
Sakura leaned over to Mia, "He doesn't trust very easily does he?"  
  
"Oh don't worry about that. He was always like that."  
  
"Hoe? How come?  
  
"I'm not really sure, he doesn't really talk about himself."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Little Mia was playing with some of her friends. Laughing as hard as 7 year- olds could until something caught her eye. It was a little boy hiding behind a tree staring straight at her. He face heated up as she looked away.  
  
Her friend noticed this, "Who's that boy?"  
  
"I don't know," Little Mia mumbled truthfully.  
  
"He keeps staring at you . . . .I think he has a crush on you!"  
  
Little Mia blushed deepened; no one had ever had a crush on her. She looked back at the boy.  
  
"He's so cute!!!" squealed her friend, ". . .but shy also. . . .Aw, that's so adorable!"  
  
The little boy stood up, fixed his hair and slowly made his way to the two little girls. He gulped, He could feel some body sweat build up. "O-Okay c-c-c-calm do-down Sya- Syaoran. . . .i-i-i-it won't w-work if yo-you don't c-c-c-calm d-d-d-down." He slowly made it to Little Mia, "H-H-Hello."  
  
"Hi?" Little Mia looked confused at the boy's talking ways.  
  
"M-M-May I-I-I pl-play w-wit-" Little Syaoran gulped, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Calming all his nerves down he opened his eyes, "May I play with you?"  
  
"Sure," smiled Little Mia.  
  
Little Syaoran smiled enormously, I did it! For the first time, I was able to talk normally!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Present~  
  
". . . .and that's how we became friends," explained Mia.  
  
"He just went up to you and asked to play with you?" Sakura replied.  
  
Mia nodded.  
  
"Was he talking fine?"  
  
Syaoran just started eavesdropping and was surprised with the question. Why would she care if he talked fine?  
  
"Yeah, just perfectly, why?"  
  
Sakura scrunched up eyebrows, "It doesn't make sense!"  
  
"What doesn't?"  
  
Sakura snapped out of her gaze, "Oh, nothing, it's nothing important." But her eyes told otherwise, she was definitely thinking about the little boy she met when she was younger.  
  
Syaoran turned back to the window, unnoticed by others, he was actually watching at Sakura's reflection. He could tell she was thinking hard. Syaoran thought. Suddenly a memory of a little girl came up to his mind,   
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
A/N: done now! Thanks for the 60 reviews!!! ^.^ I really appreciate it! Now please answer this  
  
QUESTION FOR READERS: SHOULD I MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER? 


	6. Secret Revealed

~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Sugio!!" smiled Sakura, "Mia, look at the huge noses the elephants have!!"  
  
"Wanna go feed him a peanut?" Mia asked, smiling widely.  
  
"Un!" She nodded and ran closer to the elephant cage followed by Mia.  
  
"How childish," mumbled Syaoran, frowning. Why did they have to go to the zoo? What were they supposed to learn from this school excursion? How to annoy a chinese boy? Syaoran left they two girls at the cage, he wanted to be alone again.  
  
"HOE! Li-" Sakura blinked and looked around, "Huh? Where did Li-san go?"  
  
"Nani?" smiled Mia as she looked at Sakura confused, "Eh?"  
  
"Li-san, he's gone."  
  
Mia stood up and looked around, she let out a groan, "Not this again!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
She sighed frustratingly, "Arggh, he probably thinks we're being childish again." Mia took Sakura's arm and started dragging him away, "We better find him."  
  
"Okay. ."  
  
"SYAORAN-KUN!! SYAORAN!!" Mia started yelling out.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped noticing the strange looks they've been receiving.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!" Suddenly Mia ran into someone, not noticing from yelling. She looked up, "There you are!"  
  
"You didn't have to keep yelling my name," replied Syaoran, "I'm not deaf."  
  
"We wanted to find you," explained Mia.  
  
Syaoran eyed Sakura, "I don't understand why you keep dragging her around. She has other friends."  
  
"Syaoran!" frowned Mia, "Too bad, you're going to have to get used to having her prescence around more because she is my new friend! I don't understand why you've been so rude to her. All she's been doing so far was being nice."  
  
"If you only knew. . ." mumbled Syaoran.  
  
"Nani?" replied Mia.  
  
"Nothing. Listen, I just want to be alone. Don't bother to find me, I'll find you," He disappeared in the crowd.  
  
"Sometimes I don't even why I bother with him," mumbled Mia angrily as she turns away to find some other attractions.  
  
Sakura just stood there still looking at the same spot where Syaoran disappeared from. Her eyes showed sadness because she heard his last comment about her. she thought.  
  
"Sakura-chan are you coming?!" called out Mia.  
  
"Oh-yeah, gomen, I'm coming," Sakura ran over to Mia.  
  
"Hey, you okay?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I can't be better!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"If you say so. . ." Mia turned and smiled, "Lets go there!!" She grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her.  
  
"Hoe. . ."  
  
There were some far distance sniffling.  
  
"Hey, sounds like someone is crying," Syaoran said to himself. He started following the cry. Syaoran slowly found a girl crying. He wondered why such a person would cry so much.  
  
"Jack. . . .please stop," she cried, "I don't want you to hurt me any more."  
  
A guy ran up to her, "Listen woman! I don't care what you want!" He raised his hand and swung it across her face.  
  
SLAP  
  
Flashbacks of old memories came to his mind. No one deserved this kind of treatment. Syaoran, with no thought. ran up to the guy and stood protectively in front of the girl, "Don't you dare touch her again!"  
  
"Huh? Who are you?" the guy asked, totally confused at the whole situation, "Umm. . .what are you doing. . ?"  
  
"What am I doing?! I won't allow you to abuse her like that!" Syaoran yelled, totally in rage.  
  
The guy looked at the girl question. The girl shrugged, she didn't know what this guy was doing either.  
  
"Hey you must be in the wrong place or something-"  
  
Syaoran punched him in stomach making him pass out, "You'll learn not to do that again."  
  
The girl's eyes widened, "Jack?" She was going to run to see if he was alright but then the mysterious guy turned and face her, "Oh my god! What did you do-----"  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Syaoran.  
  
The girl was amazed, his eyes were so entrancing, "Ye-Yeah. . .thanks. ."  
  
Syaoran examined her face, "Luckily, you didn't get a mark."  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"When he slapped you."  
  
"Right! Yeah, what can you say, I guess I just have tough skin."  
  
Syaoran looked deep into her eyes, her beautiful shimmering emerald eyes, "I'm Li Syaoran."  
  
"Mei, Ying Hua."  
  
"Ying Hua?" Syaoran's eyes widened. Wasn't Ying Hua another way to spell Cherry Blossom in different chinese characters? He smiled, he finally found her, "Umm, are you famished? I was just going to get something to eat."  
  
"Sure, yeah. . ." A shy smile tugged on her lips.  
  
Syaoran held out his arm for her, "My lady?"  
  
Ying Hua grately accepted and followed Syaoran. She turned back to see Jack still unconsious on the ground, I  
  
Suddenly another girl ran up to Jack's body, she looked at Ying Hua and gestured where was she going.  
  
'He is so fine!!' mouthed Ying Hua at the girl, then mouthed again, 'I'll be back!'. Then turned back to face the front.  
  
Syaoran led Ying Hua to a near by fast food restaurant. They ordered their foods and sat at the table with their orders.  
  
"So tell me about yourself," said Syaoran.  
  
"Well, I'm Chinese and lived in Hong Kong until I was about four. Then I moved here to Japan," she explained giving a mini summary of her life.  
  
"I see," Syaoran looked at her pinky finger. A smile formed, "Made any promises when you were little?"  
  
"Huh? I don't know. . .maybe a couple. . . .I don't think I remember all of them. It was really a long time ago."  
  
"True."  
  
"How about you? Did you make any promises with anyone?"  
  
"Umm. . .kinda. ." His smile grew, ". . .a special one. ."  
  
"Cool," Ying Hua sighed, she was so lucky meeting such a hot guy in an unsanitary place such as the zoo!  
  
Syaoran eyed her as she ate her fries. There was something different about her. Her hair was still the same middle length dark brown color, her eyes green. She seemed the same, but what was the difference? He couldn't point it out but he knew it was there.  
  
"Finally! I'm so hungry I could really eat one of those animals!" said Mia as she ordered her food.  
  
"Me too," Sakura replied after she fiinshed ordering her meal.  
  
"Hey there's Syaoran-kun! Let's sit with him."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two girls went up to Syaoran's table, noticing he was sitting with another girl.  
  
"Hey Syaoran-kun," Mia sat beside him.  
  
"Ohayou," Sakura greeted sitting on the other side of Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran semi-frowned seeing Sakura was here also. No! He would not let her get in the way of reuniting with a girl he dreamed to meet again, "Mia, Kinomoto, this is Mei, Ying Hua.Ying Hua this is Takako, Mia and Kinomoto. . . .something. . .but you don't really need to know her name. She's kind of like a third wheel when we have no one else to ask to go somewhere."  
  
Sakura drooped her shoulders, she did not need this. Why does he have to be such a jerk?! What did she do to deserve this?! "Hi, My name is Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
Ying Hua smirked, liking the way Syaoran talked about Sakura, "Pleasure." She turned to Syaoran, "Hey, I have to go. Thanks for buying lunch." She stood up and was about to leave.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened, NO! She was leaving, he lost her once, but not a second! He will not let this opportunity pass, "Wait! Can I meet you again?"  
  
A huge smile formed on Ying Hua's face, "Of course! When?"  
  
"Tomorrow night, at seven at the El Greco restaurant."  
  
"Greek food? Aren't they expensive though?"  
  
"Don't worry about the money, I'll take care of that. You just get ready and be there."  
  
"Okay, it's a date," Ying Hua smiled, "Till tomorrow." And then she left.  
  
"Syaoran! What are you doing?!" Mia practically screamed. She felt like someone tore up her heart, "We had plans to go there tonight! I was the one who finally convinced you to go to such a 'fancy' restaurant!"  
  
"Sorry Mia but we have to postpone that friendship dinner thing, This is really important to me," said Syaoran. He noticed Mia's depressed face, "Don't worry we can go the night after that. I promise."  
  
"Yeah, sure. . ." replied Mia with a half smile.  
  
"That's my friend I know," Then Syaoran smiled and left, "I'll see you later." His day seemed so bright.  
  
"He should've have cancelled that dinner without talking to you first," Sakura said.  
  
"No it doesn't matter. We're not going out or anything."  
  
"Still, he made a dinner date with you that evening, so you should have that dinner."  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"It's okay, I'm sure he'll come around." Sakura gently patted her back.  
  
"I can't believe he just cancelled on me like that. That dinner meant the world for me. I even bought a new dress on the first day we were in Japan because he'd promise he'd take me."  
  
"You really like him, don't you?"  
  
"Well, only friend wise. . .I think. . .But what burns me up is that he just cancelled out with a girl he only met, for how long? An hour? Probably not even! And I've known him for mostly half of his life!"  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Is he awake yet?" asked Ying Hua as she walked up to her friend.  
  
"It was nice of you to leave him there."  
  
"Hey! It's not everyday you meet a fine guy in the zoo!" Ying Hua said defensively.  
  
"It's not everyday your boyfriend gets knocked out in the zoo either."  
  
"Aw, Michi-chan, you are such a worry wart!"  
  
"It's not right what you're doing to Jack," frowned Michi.  
  
"Whatever. He'll get over it."  
  
"Ying, he's your boyfriend."  
  
Slowly the unconcious body slowly started showing life. His eyes opened dreary, "Did you get the liscence plate number on that truck?" Jack rubbed his gut, "God, that was some punch he threw." Suddenly his eyes widened, "Ying Hua! Is she okay?!" He quickly turned finding his girlfriend beside him, "Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No, I scared him off."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Michi sighed, "There goes our plan of making a soap movie."  
  
Jack smiled, "That was some pretty good acting skills, as I do say so myself and Ying, you had perfect timing for the fake slap scene."  
  
"I know, I'm a natural."  
  
"Right, and your mine. ." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Umm, please Jack, give me space okay?" She said pushing away from him. She suddenly didn't like the feeling when he hugged her.  
  
"Okay. . ?" he let go of her.  
  
"Lately I've been thinking about us. . ." She said, getting down to the point.  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"Well, let's just say our relationship hasn't been going far."  
  
"Hasn't been going far? What are you talking about? I just took you out to that expensive English restaurant last night. Then, I went shopping with you and bought clothes that you wanted. We went to the movies, amusant parks, pools, restaurants-"  
  
"Yes, Jack! But you're missing the point."  
  
"What? I don't understand what's wrong with our relationship?"  
  
Michi thought, already knowing what Ying Hua's going to say.  
  
"You see. . . there isn't any romance in it."  
  
Michi rolled her eyes,   
  
"No romance in it?! We took my fathers yacht to be alone for our anniversary! AND you don't think it's not romantic enough?"  
  
Ying Hua sighed, how was she going to get out of this one? "Hey, yachts under a moonlight aren't as romantic as they used to be."  
  
"Ying! I can't believe you'll just end it like that!"  
  
"What can you do? . . .I'm just not feeling the love anymore."  
  
Jack frustratedly stood up. He couldn't believe this! The one girl he gave his heart to was just leaving him . . ? Because she thought the relationship was not romantic enough? He turned to her, "What do you want?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" She replied innocently.  
  
"This has to be a joke. You're just probably mad that I didn't buy you that dress you wanted."  
  
"No, but now that I think of it. I still think you should have bought it for me."  
  
"Fine, you want that? I'll buy it!" He started to leave.  
  
"Loser! I don't want the dress anymore!"  
  
He turned back at her, "Then what do you want from me?"  
  
"Our relationship is OVER!"  
  
Jack couldn't believe his ears. She really didn't want him anymore, why? Suddenly, a thought came to his mind, "It's him!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That guy who knocked me out!"  
  
"His name is Li Syaoran, and what about him?"  
  
"You're ending everything because of him aren't you?! You're ending US?!"  
  
"Jack! There was never an US! You had money and looks. And you just happened to be there when I was boyfriendless. Get it through your head! WE. ARE. OVER!"  
  
"You just wanted me, because of my money?"  
  
"What else are you good for?"  
  
He stared at her, disbelievingly. There was a silent pause, "So I was just you're bank? You're source of money?"  
  
"Most likely, yes."  
  
He shook his head in denial, "I can't believe this is happening."  
  
"Well, it happened, suck it up and be a man, life goes on."  
  
"I got to get out of here," He depressingly headed to his car.  
  
"That was a good one Ying," Michi replied sarcastically, witnessed everything, "Very original."  
  
"It had to be done. After all, I may be a heartbreaker, but I am definitely not a player. After all, Syaoran is no doubt a finer catch than Jack will ever be." She fixed up her lipstick as she looked at her reflection in her little compact mirror, "Get ready Little Wolf, your Cherry Blossom is coming. . ."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Sakura stopped, finally finding the person she was looking for. She walked up to him.  
  
"What do you want?" He said in a bored expression, "I'm trying to be alone with my thoughts. You don't seem to be helping."  
  
"Too bad Li-san," replied Sakura as she stood in front of him, "How dare you?"  
  
"How dare I what?"  
  
"You had already promised a dinner with Mia and you break it off, for some girl you met in less that an hour?!"  
  
"This was important."  
  
"Tell me, do you often break promises? Or does it come naturally that you're a jerk." Sakura crossed her arms, frowning.  
  
Syaoran stood up, intensively looking in her eyes, "Li's always keep there word no matter what!"  
  
"Well you seemed to have forgotten that statement when you just broke one a few minutes ago."  
  
"I never broke it, I postponed it."  
  
"For how long? Till next month? Next year? Till whenever you feel like it?!"  
  
"I don't know how long it'll be but I'll keep that promise to her! She was the first friend I met that accepted me for who I was!"  
  
"And who are you now Li-san?!"  
  
"I don't need to tell you anything."  
  
"If you're not going to tell me who you are then I'm going to!"  
  
"You think you own me Kinomoto? You can't go around and tell people who they are by your perspective! You don't even know what had happened in their life!"  
  
"You maybe right on that Li-san. But all I know is that you are a baka jerk with no self respect for others." She started to leave but Syaoran grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me that I have no respect for others! You don't know me, you weren't there when I made an accomplishment! You weren't there when I was in need! And you weren't sure in hell, know what I've been through!"  
  
"And you don't know what you're friend's going through! You could at least inform her you have to postpone your dinner a little sooner! You don't know how much you hurt her! Oops, sorry, you don't have any respect for others piorities."  
  
"Don't push it Kinomoto. . ."  
  
"What are you going to do Li?" She jerked her wrist away from him, "You don't know anything about anyone because you're too afriad to open up and let people get to know you! Maybe you should try it, it'll be healthy." Sakura looked at him for a while, hoping he heard some of the things she said to him.  
  
"That's Li-SAN."  
  
Sakura looked at him disbelievingly, "No, I meant Li, I don't feel as I should give you as much respect from the way you've been treating others. Remember 'True friendship multiplies the good in life and divides its evils. Strive to have friends, for life without friends is like life on a desert island. . . .to find one real friend in a lifetime is good forture; to keep him or her is a blessing'. I just hope you know what your doing. " She left and disappeared back into the crowd.  
  
Syaoran watched her disappear, sometimes he didn't know what to think of her. He sighed, confused on what to do as he sat back down. She made his life go upside again, atleast life wasn't as hard as it was in the past. He layed down and looked up at the clouds above him.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"L-L-Leave m-me al-alone. .!" Little Syaoran tried to say from all the punches the older kids were giving him.  
  
"Trying to hit on my little sister, huh?!" demanded a black haired boy who was giving Little Syaoran hard punches, "Geeks like you should never be able to go to any public schools! My sister could be a retard like you now, if I hadn't came and checked up on her!"  
  
"P-P-Please. . .I di-di-didn't do a-a-a-anything. . ." replied Little Syaoran trying to hold back his tears and defend himself, simultaneously.  
  
The boys didn't listen. Who would listen? Who would WANT to listen? This is a retarded kid, he didn't deserve to be respected.  
  
"Come on loser! Fight back! Are you a chicken?" said a light brown haired boy as he started imitating chicken noises, "Bawk! Bawk! Bawk! Bawk!" His friends laughed at this joke.  
  
Little Syaoran, however, did not find this amusing. There he was sitting on the ground, defenseless with bruises, marks and a traces of blood on his lips. He felt sore, why couldn't they leave him alone?  
  
Again, the raging punches resumed. All the older kids were having a great laugh.  
  
"STOP THAT!" yelled a girl, around the same age as Little Syaoran which was about four. She pushed her way through the mini crowd of big kids, "Leave him alone!"  
  
"Are you blind little girl? He's a retard! He's a loser! We need to beat him up for coming into this world," said a blonde hair boy.  
  
"People like him should never walk in public places," replied the black- haired boy.  
  
"Leave him alone! He didn't do anything to you!" said the angry little girl.  
  
"Yes, by showing his presence to this society!" said another boy.  
  
"Step down, little girl. We still have some business to take care of." The boys grew impatient.  
  
"Well, I think your talk to over! So please leave," said the little girl.  
  
"Listen if you don't move, I'll punch you!"  
  
"Go ahead!"  
  
The boy raised his fist, his eyes looking deep into the girl's determined ones. He just couldn't do it, he put his fist down. He had been in a lot of fights, but never did he punched a girl, "You're a waste of my time. Come on fellas lets go." The boy left, followed by his companions.  
  
The little girl looked at the retreating forms and then at Little Syaoran, "Hey, you okay?"  
  
"Y-Y-Yeah. . ." mumbled Little Syaoran, embarrassed that he was saved by a girl.  
  
"That's good," she smiled, "I saw how they were treating you. They weren't very gentle were they?"  
  
Little Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"I'm Takako Mia. You seemed pretty roughed up."  
  
"I-I-I'm ok-ok-okay. . ." he replied.  
  
The little girl cocked her head, "What's wrong? How come you can't speak normally?"  
  
Little Syaoran eye's widened. No! We wouldn't tell her, he didn't want to be laughed at again. He quickly stood up and ran off.  
  
"Eh? Hey, where you going?"  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Present~  
  
Syaoran sighed, she was the first person who he asked to play with after he got his speaking problem fixed. He groaned frustratedly, "I don't know which is real anymore." When he had 'problems' he could tell which girls to stay away from and which were okay to be with. Sakura's words sudddenly ran through his head, 'True friendship multiplies the good in life and divides its evils. Strive to have friends, for life without friends is like life on a desert island. . . .to find one real friend in a lifetime is good forture; to keep him or her is a blessing'. Even though he hated to admit she was right, he knew he had to do the right choice, "Goddamnit, why does she have to be right?"  
  
A loud beeping noise broke the silent air. It was the sign to go back to the school buses because the trip was over. Syaoran stood up and headed back to where everyone was. Once he arrived he found Mia at their bus, "Umm, hey."  
  
"Hey," she replied, a tinge of sadness in her voice.  
  
Syaoran didn't know what else to say, so just boarded the bus. Sakura and Mia followed.  
  
Sakura saw he sat at the same spot, beside the window on the right side of the bus. She sat beside him knowing Mia wouldn't want to sit near him. After everyone was loaded they started the bus and headed to the school. A silent tension filled the air between Syaoran and Mia. Unfortunately for Sakura, this made her feel very uncomfortable. I'd wish the say something. . . this silence is killing me. . . She turned to Syaoran, "So, how were the attractions?"  
  
"Didn't really see any," he replied.  
  
"I see. . ." It began quiet again. She turned to Mia, "So how was your day?" She mentally kicked herself,   
  
"Good, I guess," Mia mumbled and again everything was silent between them.  
  
A few blocks from the school and Sakura couldn't take it anymore, "Okay! You guys haven't been talking for the whole trip! The silence is killing me, so please, anyone, just say something!" She waited for any of them so say anything but they just stared back at her, eyebrows raised. She sighed, "Listen sooner or later you guys will have to speak to each other. Lets just hope it's soon, 'Friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain. It's not something you can learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything.' People do make mistakes, we just have to learn to cope with them." As if on cue the bus stopped and everyone started to unloade themselves off the bus. Sakura left the two to think I  
  
"Hey are you two kids going to stay there?" asked the bus driver.  
  
"One second, we'll be out in a minute," replied Syaoran.  
  
"Okay," the bus driver left to have a smoke and some coffee.  
  
It was seriously quiet, the tension was unbareable.  
  
". . .You know, I don't mind that you go out to dinner with that other girl," Mia replied.  
  
"Really? Are you sure you don't mind? . . .you did seem a bit sad."  
  
"No, really I'm sure. Sakura even offered to take me to dinner tonight too, you know, have a girl talk. ."  
  
"Okay, that is if you don't mind?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead, I'm fine."  
  
"Alright, thanks," Syaoran stood up and started leaving, "I'll see you at the apartment."  
  
"Yeah. . .I'll see you. ." replied Mia, she waited a bit before following him out of the bus.  
  
Sakura ran up to Mia when she found her, "So, did my words of wisedom reached the almighty Li?"  
  
"You could say that. . ."  
  
Sakura smiled, "Good, so the dinner is still on between you too?"  
  
"Nah, we made an agreement to let this pass. It'll be okay."  
  
"Funny, I was sure I'd make him convince to take you out to dinner again. . ." Sakura sighed, "He's just too stubborn."  
  
"Hey, I'll see you later, I need to get to my class."  
  
"Sure, bye!"  
  
Mia walked to her class.  
  
"How was the trip class? Did you learn a lot about the many wild animals?" Mitzuki looked at the unenthusiastic class, "I'm glad you guys are so energetic, because we have a surprise quiz!"  
  
About 75% of the class eye's widened. NO! A SURPRISE QUIZ?! They all groaned.  
  
Mitzuki laughed, "Glad that I have your attention! Don't worry class, I'm just joking."  
  
They sighed in relief.  
  
"We are going from row to row and I want you to tell me how was your trip?" She started at the boy from the beginning of the last row farthest to the left.  
  
"I went to feed the elephants and saw. . ."  
  
Mia learned her head on her arms. She didn't really feel like paying attention.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Mia opened her apartment door, "Ohayou." And dropped her bag at the door.  
  
"Hey," replied Syaoran, "Where were you?"  
  
"I just took a walk," Mia sat on the couch and turned the TV on, flicking through channels, "So, when's the date?"  
  
"I was thinking at six, what do you think?"  
  
"I don't know, it's not my date."  
  
"True, I just want to know what you think."  
  
"Personally, I don't think it'll be enough time for her to get ready. You know us women, needs to beautify themselves before we go out in public."  
  
"Really? No wonder you're always making me wait when he go out somewhere."  
  
Mia just nodded.  
  
". . .So what time do you think is more appropriate?"  
  
"At least seven the earliest."  
  
"Okay, I guess I should phone her," Syaoran headed to the phone.  
  
Mia thought.  
  
Suddenly her cell phone started ringing, she sighed. She really didn't want to talk to anyone right now so she decided to wait until the caller would hang up. After a few minutes she realized the caller wouldn't hang up any time soon so she picked up her phone, "Hello?"  
  
(A/N: yes I know after a while the director person would tell you 'The person your trying to call is away from his or her phone. Please hang up and try your call again.' But I just wanted it to be like that in my story.)  
  
"May I assist this lovely young lady to a wonderful dinner under the moonlight?"  
  
Mia furrowed her eyebrows, "Who is this?"  
  
". . .just a really baka person who is begging for your forgiveness."  
  
Mia smiled slightly, she turned to the kitchen where Syaoran was looking straight back to her, a phone near his ear, "Your forgiven."  
  
The two both hung up the phones, "Thank you Syaoran."  
  
"Hey what are friends for? Get ready, I give you until seven."  
  
Mia looked at the kitchen clock. Her eyes bulged out of her sockets, "SYAORAN! I have only 30 minutes to get ready!"  
  
"Well you better get going."  
  
She quickly scrambled to her bedroom. , "Where are we going!?" she yelled from her room.  
  
"It's a surprise!" Syaoran yelled back.  
  
After 45 minutes Mia came out, her light brown hair flowed down her shoulders. Her eyes shimmering with happiness, "Okay lets go." She had a purple-maroonish Chinese dress with golden lining.  
  
"You're fifteen minutes late, I don't think we should go anymore, ESPECIALLY when it's a school night." He was wearing black khaki pants and a forest green shirt.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"Kidding," He smiled, "Let's go."  
  
"How are we going to get there?"  
  
"Walk, it's not that far."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They put on their jackets and headed towards the 'restaurant'. After a while Mia looked at her surroundings.  
  
"Umm. . .Syaoran, I think we made a wrong turn. We are in a neighbourhood."  
  
"No, we're going the right way."  
  
"If you say so. . ."  
  
They kept walking until Syaoran stopped at a big yellow house, "We're here."  
  
"But this is a person's house."  
  
Syaoran pointed at a sign, that looked like it was done in a hurry.  
  
"Nadeshiko Plaza. . ." She read out loud, "I have never heard of this restaurant before."  
  
"Neither have I. .." Syaoran mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh-Nothing, let's go inside." Syaoran led Mia into the house.  
  
The door opened, "Welcome!" An auburn haired beauty opened the door, emeralds shimmering at the two people, "Please come in."  
  
"Sakura?" said Mia surprised, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You must be mistaken me with someone else. My name is Tagawura, Mika. I'll be your waitress for tonight. Table for two? Please follow me." Sakura led them through the house and on a balcony, where one table, two chairs and silverware were placed. She waited until the two seated, "Our special for tonight are Soba noodles, sushi, or the American surprise!"  
  
"Umm. . .I'll just take the soba noodles," Mia turned to Syaoran, "I heard their noodles are good in Japan."  
  
Syaoran nodded, "And I would like the American surprise."  
  
"Okay," Sakura wrote everything down on her notepad, "Anything to drink? We have soft drinks, water, juice, and soft cidar."  
  
"We'll both have the cranberry soft cidar," replied Syaoran.  
  
"Of course sir," Sakura then left to the kitchen.  
  
". . .but doesn't cidar have alcohol in it?" asked Mia.  
  
"Yes, but only 0.5. It'll take about 30 of those to get drunk."  
  
"Oh. . ." she replied sheepishly, "What is this? What is Sakura doing?"  
  
"This is my little surprise. Sakura came up to me today and gave me the guilt lecture, so this is my way. . .well, more like Sakura's plan to make me everything up to you."  
  
She smiled, Sakura was probably a good friend anyone would want.  
  
Sakura came back with the cidars, "Here you are. You'll meal is almost ready."  
  
"Thank you kind waitress," smiled Mia.  
  
Sakura bowed and left.  
  
"This is probably the nicest thing anyone has done for me," smiled Mia, "I want to thank both of you."  
  
"No problem." Syaoran eyes drifted to Sakura through the kitchen window. She was dressed in a cute little waitress outfit. He smirked, she did look adorable in that suit.  
  
Mia on the other hand caught this stare and looked at Syaoran's direction,  
  
He didn't know how it happened but Sakura managed to get him to slowly respect her little by little. Syaoran admired her courage and bravery to stand up against him.  
  
Suddenly Sakura looked up, feeling a pair of eyes looking at her. Emerald met his, for the first time Syaoran didn't feel like judging her. Sakura smiled at him, he was finally accepting her. Syaoran just made a small smile, that wasn't very noticeable but Sakura knew he had approved of her.  
  
"So Syaoran," said Mia interrupting his stare, "Did we have homework? I wasn't listening in class."  
  
"I don't think so. . ."  
  
Sakura walked up to them, "Sorry to keep you waiting." She placed the food in front of them, "Japanese Cuisine for Mia-san, and the American Special for Li-san."  
  
"Arigatou," they both replied.  
  
Sakura nodded and left.  
  
The two at in a comfortable silence.  
  
"Wow, did she cooked this? Hmm. . .it's so good," smiled Mia.  
  
"Yeah. ." agreed Syaoran a flashback came to his mind.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Syaoran, "I feel terrible I really want to make it up to her."  
  
"You should feel horrible," Sakura smiled triumphly, "Don't worry, just go to my house and I'll take care of everything!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Don't worry, as long as I can help. I'll do anything!"  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
"Trick her into asking what time should you go to your other date. Assuming she's a type of girl who likes to get fancied up for a date, probably seven earliest. Apologize to her and then take her out to my house. I'll have the dinner half way done by then. But, don't tell her you're going to my house."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Great! I'll meet you tonight!" Sakura started to leave, but stopped when Syaoran asked her a question.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
She turned and looked at him, "Why am I doing what?"  
  
"Being nice! Trying to help with my friendship!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"After the way I've been treating you? I thought you'd take a hint. ."  
  
"Li-san, you probably had a hard life in your childhood, so that's probably why you don't trust very easily. But that doesn't matter, true friendship is hard to find, and once found, it is harder to keep. I don't want anyone losing such an important thing."  
  
"You're stronger than I thought you'd be."  
  
"That's where you made your mistake. You should never underestimate your opponent." She smiled and walked off.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Present~  
  
Yes, that Kinomoto was really different. Syaoran finished off his last fork full of his meal and washed it down with some water. He layed back and relaxed, "That was good."  
  
"Quite delicious."  
  
Sakura came back, "I hope you two enjoyed your meal."  
  
"It was wonderful! Please tell me who's the chief?" asked Mia.  
  
"It's a secret," replied Sakura.  
  
"It was extremely good," said Syaoran.  
  
"Thank you," Sakura grabbed the dirty dishes and then came back.  
  
"How much is the bill?" asked Syaoran,  
  
"Oh, complimentry on the house," smiled Sakura.  
  
"But we must pay something. At least let us offer you a tip," said Mia.  
  
"That won't be necessary. Please this is a non-pay meal," replied Sakura.  
  
"If you say so," Mia stood up, "I had a lovely time, and definitly would recommand this restaurant to others."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Syaoran and Mia headed to the front door. They put their jackets and shoes on, "We'll see you later."  
  
"Of course," replied Sakura and waved bye to them. Once they were gone she went back to the table, it was a huge success. A smile formed on her lips again as she started to clean some more. Suddenly she found a hundred yen bill attached to a note:  
  
Thank you for what you did. I really appreciate it. Maybe your not such a bad girl after all.  
  
Li Syaoran  
  
She looked at the bill, this was so much for such a little thing. Sakura put it in her pocket, she'll have to talk to him about that tomorrow. She couldn't accept such generousity.  
  
"Kaijuu? What are you doing?" mumbled her brother.  
  
"I'm just cleaning the table."  
  
"I saw a boy walk out of the house. You invited him when you know that no boys are allowed in the house when dad and I are not here?"  
  
"Baka oniichan, I was helping him and Mia fix up their friendship! Two girls and one guy, plus otousan knows about it."  
  
"And you don't bother to tell me?"  
  
Sakura walked passed him, making sure to stomp on his foot, "No, you just weren't there when I was asking." She blew a raspberry, "Sakura is not a kaijuu!"  
  
"Iitai. . ."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Sakura!" yelled Tomoyo as she ran up to her, "How was the dinner?"  
  
"Complete success!"  
  
"Good, hey, I hope you studied."  
  
"NANI?! STUDY? For what??"  
  
"Oh, remember? We have a math test."  
  
"HOOOOEEEEEEE!!!" Anime tears ran down her cheeks, "I didn't know. . ." She ran into the classroom, "I've got to study before class starts!!"  
  
DING DING  
  
"NO!!" Swirly eyes formed, ". . .I'm going to fail, hoee. ."  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped, "Poor Sakura. . ."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
After a couple of hours the lunch bell rang. Hungry students stampeded to their lunches, Sakura dragging behind.  
  
"Hooee. . .I think I really failed. . ."  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure you got a passing mark," said Tomoyo trying to bright her up.  
  
"I hope so." Sakura suddenly spotted Mia and Syaoran.  
  
"Come on Tomoyo!" She dragged Tomoyo to the two people sitting under a tree, "Ohayou!"  
  
"Hey, Sakura, Tomoyo," greeted Mia.  
  
"Hello Takako, Li," Tomoyo greeted back.  
  
"OH NO!! I just remember they were selling donuts at the café!" cried Mia, "I love donuts, let's go Sakura!" She grabbed Sakura with out warning and ran towards the cafeteria.  
  
Syaoran watched as Sakura was being dragged away. A playful smirk appeared on his face, she was pretty silly.  
  
"So Li. . ." started Tomoyo noticing the stare, "What do you think about Sakura?"  
  
Syaoran snapped out of his gaze, "What about her?"  
  
"Do you like her?"  
  
"As a friend, she's not a bad girl. ."  
  
"Is that all?" She edged closer to him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure?" She edged even closer.  
  
Syaoran started backing away a bit, but noticed that he couldn't because of the tree, "Yes. ."  
  
Tomoyo was only a couple of cetimeters from his face. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Are you positive??"  
  
Syaoran felt a bit nervous, couldn't she take a hint? He answered her question already so why didn't she just back off? God, she was way too close for his comfort, "Y-Y-Yeah I-I su-su-su-sure. . ."  
  
"Okay then!" Tomoyo backed off, "If you say so."  
  
Sakura stared at Syaoran, wide eyed. Mia got her donut and bought Sakura one too. When they were coming back, Sakura saw they were talking about something. She could tell Syaoran was feeling very uneasy with Tomoyo. When they were in hearing range Sakura heard him his last response, which cause her into shock,   
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
A/N: There! It's done! And it's LONGER!! ^.^ I hope this is long enough! Aighty, later and happy future spring break!! (It's snowing!!) I like spring break :P because my bday is coming up!! ^.^ 


	7. Love Blooming?

A/N: EXTRA 12 PAGES TO MY PATIENT REVIEWERS, ARIGATOU!!! ^.^  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Hey, Sakura. . .you okay?" asked Mia as she noticed Sakura's face.  
  
"Daijobu desu ka?!" said Tomoyo as she ran up to Sakura.  
  
Sakura didn't really pay attention to their questions, all she was doing was staring straight at Syaoran. Suddenly, she blinked back to reality, "Oh- --yeah, sorry, I'm okay."  
  
Mia noticed Sakura's donut that fell on the ground, "Five Decade Rule!!" She quickly grabbed the donut from the ground. There were little pebbles and dirt on the chocolate icing. Mia started picking on the pebbles and dirt, trying to make it all pretty.  
  
". . .isn't it the five second rule?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Five second, ha! That doesn't give anyone enough time to react when they realized they dropped something. I rather have the five decade rule," said Mia. She let out a bright smile, "Here! I cleaned it all up for you."  
  
"Thanks. . ." Sakura sweatdropped, "But I don't think I want it anymore. . ."  
  
"Okay, you're loss," Mia walked towards a nearby garbage and threw it out.  
  
"Umm, you guys, can I talk to Li-san. . .alone?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Umm, okay, sure," they two girls left them.  
  
Sakura walked up to Syaoran and took something out of her pocket, "Here I just want to give you back the one hundred yen coin."  
  
(A/N: I've realized it's a coin now. . . -.-;;)  
  
"I was cheap wasn't I?"  
  
"No, I'm mean I'm fine to be able to buy a soft drink with it, but I don't really need it."  
  
Syaoran took the coin and then handed her a bill for exchange, "Here."  
  
"NANI?!" Her eyes widened, "No way Li-san! I cannot accept this!" She looked at the ten thousand yen bill.  
  
(A/N: There! That should be more! ^.^)  
  
"You were right, a hundred yen is too little. Take that instead, I don't want to seem to cheap."  
  
"I never said a hundred yen was too little, I just said that you didn't have to." She put the bill into Syaoran's hand, "Friends don't need to pay each other for doing the other something."  
  
Syaoran pushed the money back into her hand, "I insist. Especially the way I treated you in the beginning. You don't have to worry, there are many more where these came from."  
  
"But you don't have to!"  
  
"But I want to!"  
  
"You are so stubborn!"  
  
"No, you're so stubborn, now take it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Fine! But I want the one hundred yen!"  
  
"What? Why? Can't you see that a thousand yen is much more than a hundred yen?"  
  
"Yes I can clearly see that," Sakura grabbed the coin from Syaoran and pushed the bill into his hand. She back away a bit, just incase Syaoran wanted to steal it back, "But I'm satisfied with my vending machine pop money."  
  
Syaoran raised a brow, "You're quite different."  
  
"I know." She smiled, "And it feels good."  
  
Syaoran just shook his head, a very small smile on his lips as he looked at his lunch, "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, it obviously isn't the money issue you only wanted to discuss."  
  
". . .true. . .how do you know?"  
  
"You're still here aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
Sakura sat beside him, "You're that little boy, aren't you?"  
  
"What little boy? Because if you're referring to Tomo, then I'm definitely not your guy."  
  
"No silly, from the past."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know you just stuttered. I heard you, so there's no reason why you should keep lying."  
  
"I didn't stutter, I just stammered. . .a bit. ."  
  
"Yeah, stuttering."  
  
"Stuttering and stammering are two different words."  
  
"True, but they both have the same meaning."  
  
"No, stuttering is--"  
  
"So, you did have a stuttering problem?"  
  
"No! I didn't have any problem." Syaoran denied. He got up and left.  
  
"Hoe? Li-san! Where are you going? Did I say something wrong, again?"  
  
Syaoran turned behind the school, I won't let the past repeat itself! I don't want any more people to know my past problems. . . He sat down under some shade, . . .it hurts knowing that people think your some kind of retard or loser. I am just the same as them, but they just don't see that. . .No, that Kinomoto is getting too suspicious of me, I've really got to learn how to control my nervousness. A past visions flowed to his mind.  
  
Little Syaoran runs in the room when Yelan and Ryooko were talking in, crying, "Y-You li-liar!" He ran up to Ryooko, "YO-YOU L-L-L-LIED! Y-YOU LI- LI-LI-LIED!"  
  
"Woah, hold on Syaoran," said Ryooko calmly, "Now tell me what did I lie about?"  
  
"Y-Y-YOU SA-SAID I'LL N-NEVER HA-HA-HAVE A S-S-S-S-STUTTERING PR-PROBLEM!" Little Syaoran cried, "L-L-Look! C-C-C-C-Can you he-hear m-m-me st-st-stutt- stutt-stuttering?!" Tears after tears streamed down the boy's cheeks, he looked so vulnerable.  
  
"Please calm down Syaoran," started Ryooko.  
  
"N-N-NO!! Th-The k-k-kids l-laughed a-a-a-at me ag-ag-again!" He started hiccuping from crying so much.  
  
"Syaoran, you won't be able to stop your problem, but you can learn to control it."  
  
"W-W-What do y-you me-me-mean?"  
  
"My method allows you to not stutter, but when you feel any kind of nervousness you will stutter again. So you have to control that feeling, therefore you won't have any problems. Try it now, take a deep breath and close your eyes. Think of a happy moment, or something that will make you get your mind off of this."  
  
Little Syaoran closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Think, something that will make him get his mind off of this? But what? He has been teased for as long as he could remember. Suddenly emerald eyes flashed, the word 'dog' came, his new friend, Takako Mia. He opened his eyes a small smile on his lips. Little Syaoran took a deep breath, "Okay."  
  
"There, see! All you have to do is to learn to control those feelings."  
  
Little Syaoran nodded as he wiped his tears, "Yeah, thank you." He sniffled.  
  
Ryooko smiled, "No problem."  
  
He blushed in embarrassment, "Hey, umm, sorry about yelling earlier."  
  
"Don't worry, it's okay."  
  
Yelan smiled at his little son, that was growing up too fast.  
  
Little Syaoran bowed at the two ladies and then left the room.  
  
Syaoran sighed, and even all these years he still wasn't able to fully control these emotions.  
  
"Hey you okay Syaoran?" asked Mia as she went up to it, "Tomoyo and I saw you walking away from Sakura. What did you do this time?"  
  
"Nothing," he grumbled.  
  
"Well, you must have done something, because Sakura seems sad!" said Tomoyo, "Now, you better go up to her and apologize!"  
  
"You're not my mother," he replied.  
  
"Syaoran! Just do it, it won't hurt," said Mia.  
  
"Fine," he went up to where Sakura was sitting, "Kinomoto."  
  
"You know, you can call me Sakura, we're friends right?" she asked.  
  
"Look I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you, I'm just kind of confused," he replied.  
  
"Not if you stop calling me by my last name."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"Then I'll probably keep a grudge against you," Sakura said playfully.  
  
"Fine, your problem," he walked away.  
  
"Hoe! Li-san!" Sakura ran up to him and started walking beside him, "I'm just joking, don't be mad."  
  
He eyed her sad expression then sighed as he rolled his eyes, "Okay, Sakura."  
  
She smiled, "Can I call you---"  
  
"It's still Li-san."  
  
"Sure! I was just clarifying that!" She stopped and sweatdropped as she watched him left, "Bye Li-san!" Once he was gone she sighed, "Li-san is so scary sometimes. . ."  
  
"Don't worry about it, he doesn't trusts easily," said Mia walking up to Sakura, "It took me a few years until he allowed me to call him by his first name."  
  
"Wow. . .hmm, I wonder if he'll ever loosen up?"  
  
"Sakura, this is Li we're talking about."  
  
"I know. Who else were we talking about?"  
  
"Never mind Sakura. . ." Mia sweatdropped as she shook her head.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran was walking around the school yard, when he suddenly bumped into someone. Emerald eyes bore into his own and Syaoran smiled, "Ying Hua!"  
  
"Syaoran?" Ying Hua blinked, "You go to this school?"  
  
"Yeah. Wow, I'm glad I bumped into you."  
  
"Oh---yeah, me too," She lied as she smiled, Ass. . .you embarrassed me at the restaurant! She mentally glared at him, remembering the night at the restaurant.  
  
Ying Hua was dressed up in a long red dress. It was a back-less design with crisscross strings and had no sleeves. She had diamond earrings, matched with a necklace. Her hair had a few pins in it and was stylishly curled. Her lips rosy and shiny and last, her shoes were red high heels with straps. Ying Hua elegantly looked at the restaurant before her; El Greco. A smirk played her lips, He's going to fall all over me before he knows what hit him. She elegantly entered the restaurant, her dress hugging her curves just right as people turned their heads.  
  
"Who could she be?"  
  
"I've never seen her before."  
  
"Daaaaammmmnnn. . . ."  
  
She smiled to herself, noticing all the attention she was getting from everyone. Ying Hua stopped at the reservation desk, "Excuse me?"  
  
"May I help you miss?" He smiled looking at the beautiful girl before him.  
  
"Yes, I was wondering is there a name reserved under Li?"  
  
The host looked through his list of names and then back at her, "Sorry, miss but there isn't."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, positive miss."  
  
Ying Hua furrowed her brows, "Please sir, can you check it again? I think you've been mistaken."  
  
He checked it over again, "Sorry miss, but there doesn't seem to be a reservation under that name."  
  
"Check again, there must be a mistake!"  
  
"There is not miss. Please, you must have the wrong name. What time is this dinner supposed to be?"  
  
"Seven o'clock."  
  
"Sorry, but we don't have any tables reserved at seven."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Please miss, calm down."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, all we have are six forty-five and seven thirty reservations."  
  
"What the hell? Let me see that!" Ying Hua grabbed the list from his desk.  
  
"Miss may I ask you to stop?" The host said trying get his list back, "I don't want to call security."  
  
"Let me just take a look!" She growled.  
  
The host eyed the two guards to take her away. They nodded and firmly grabbed Ying Hua by the arms and carried her off.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" She said furiously, "Is this how you treat your customers?! Get your hands off me!"  
  
The two guards dropped her outside, "Don't come back." Then went back inside the restaurant.  
  
Ying Hua angrily stood up and dusted herself, The nerve! She stomped away from the restaurant, "That asshole! Arrgghhh, when I see him again, I'll fucking kill him. Screwing with me like that!" She pictured Syaoran and how she was going to slap him for standing her up.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't go," said Syaoran  
  
"Really? Go where?" asked Ying Hua, faking her surprised tone.  
  
"To meet you at the restaurant. Family problems."  
  
"That's okay, family always first!" she replied, . . .I guess I'll let him off easy for this one. She smiled to herself, Besides, he is one hell of a catch. .  
  
He smiled, "I'm glad you understand, I was afraid you weren't going to." He grabbed the pen from her stuff she was holding and took out a piece of paper, "Give me your address and phone number."  
  
"Sure," Ying Hau told him her number and address, "How come?"  
  
"Get ready tonight. I'm going to make it up to you and bring you out somewhere special."  
  
"Are you sure you can come?"  
  
"You just get ready, and if I can't, I'll call."  
  
"Okay," She sweetly kissed his cheek, "I'll see you tonight Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran smiled when she kissed his cheek, "Bye. . ." He sighed contently as he walked the other direction Ying Hua was going. He walked behind the school and climbed up the oak tree. He laid down and relaxed as he watched the birds sing, ". . .I think I've fallen for the green-eyed tenshi of my past. . ."  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura called out, trying to find him. She stopped right under the oak tree, "Mou. . .where could he be?" She looked around, "Why is he hiding?"  
  
Syaoran watched quietly over Sakura, She's talking to herself. He smirked, Figures. . .I knew there was a trace of insanity in her.  
  
"I need him to answer my questions!" Sakura sat down, tired from her search. She studied the grass around her, "Maybe it's not him? After all, I did befriend many people when I was younger." She played with the grass in front of her, "Li, Syaoran. . . .I swear I could have heard it from the past." She looked at her pinky, a faint smile appeared, ". . . Pinky grab your dearest friend, now the promise circle never ends. . ."  
  
Syaoran eyes widened, No. . . He leaned back on the tree, It can't be. . .Sakura. . . .Sakura's that little girl. . .the girl that first believed I was a normal person. It can't be! Could it? After all she did seem suspicious when I stuttered and the pinky promise. That also does explain about Mei, Ying Hua more. An old memory came to his mind.  
  
"Yes, we have to take a plane back to Japan." The man left towards the parking lot.  
  
"Okay! I'll be right there!" Little Sakura called out. She looked back at little Syaoran and noticed his sad face, "Don't worry, we'll meet again!"  
  
"I-I d-don't thi-think so. . . .Ja-Japan and Ho-Hong K-Kong are tw-tw-two big p-p-places. ."  
  
Little Sakura grabbed little Syaoran's pinky with her pinky, "Of course we'll meet again! It's a pinky swear!"  
  
"Pi-Pinky S-S-Swear?"  
  
She shook both their hands like a hand shake, except with pinkies, "Pinky grab your dearest friend, now the promise circle never ends!" She let go of his pinky. "There!"  
  
Little Syaoran looked at his pinky. "I-It's a pi-pi-pinky p-p-promise. . ." He made a small smile to himself.  
  
Syaoran mentally scolded himself, How could I have been to naïve?! She was right in front of me the whole time! When she helped Tomo, her friendly personality, baka, baka, Syaoran! Why didn't you see it before?!  
  
Maybe it isn't Syaoran? After all, he didn't seem to remember anything about it when I asked him. . . Thought Sakura, Yeah, I'm probably mistaken, I'll just forget about it---  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" called out Naoko.  
  
"Hoe---oh! Yeah? I'm here Naoko!" replied Sakura as she ran towards her.  
  
Syaoran watched as Sakura disappeared from the distance. Once he felt she was gone he jumped down, still trying to regain his composure, "Sakura is that little girl. That little girl is Sakura." He hit his head, "Syaoran! You stupid idiot! How could have you missed that?!"  
  
The school bell went off, telling students third period was about to start. Syaoran headed towards his class.  
  
"Tomorrow we'll be having another school excursion," explained Mitzuki, "It is the one week festival of the new Spring days. This will be our last day in class for the next seven days."  
  
"I'm beginning to like Japan more and more!" smiled Mia, "It's never this easy in Hong Kong!"  
  
Syaoran nodded but his mind was still on the little cherry blossom. No not Ying Hua, his cherry blossom, Sakura, Should I tell her? Aww, shit why does this have to be hard? He rubbed his temples, Even after the way I've been treating her, she still decides to be nice to me. Goddamnit! My life is more difficult with her back in it . . . He silently smiled, . .yet, still fulfilling.  
  
After hours passed the boring lecture was over and everybody headed out of the school.  
  
"Yes. . ." smiled Mia as she stretched, "I thought it'll never ring!"  
  
"Hey, Mia," replied Syaoran, "I'll be heading out tonight. I'm going to have dinner with Ying Hua."  
  
"Oh sure, I'll hang Sakura."  
  
"Okay, just making sure you know."  
  
She playfully slapped his arm, "You make me sound like your mom! Asking for permission to go out with someone!"  
  
He smirked, "Maybe because you act like it, sometimes."  
  
"Syaoran!" She blew a raspberry, "One of us needs to mature, it might as well be me."  
  
"Ouch Mia, that hurt."  
  
Mia smiled, "I knew it would. Pride always seemed like your one priority."  
  
The two comfortably walked to their apartment room. Opening their door, they dropped their bags and sat on the couch.  
  
"Hey, so where are you planning to take her out?" asked Mia.  
  
"I don't have any clue. . ."  
  
"But didn't you tell me you were taking her out somewhere special, on the way here?"  
  
"I lied. . ."  
  
"Syaoran, you are a hopeless man. ."  
  
"Mia. .help me?"  
  
Mia rolled her eyes, "Syaoran, what would you do with out me?" She sighed, "I heard there was a nice restaurant with no roof."  
  
"No roof?"  
  
"You know, to see the stars. Anyway it's in the area of Sakura's neighborhood. Just head there but instead of making a left turn to the right and keep going until you find Blossom Crescent and turn right. On the bottom of that road the restaurant should be there."  
  
"Okay. . .umm, can you right that down?"  
  
Mia sighed, "Men and their not-so-good-navigating ways. . ."  
  
"Whatever Mia."  
  
She laughed as she wrote the direction and address.  
  
". . .thanks."  
  
"No problem," she replied as she handed it to him.  
  
Syaoran took the paper and then went to his room. He closed his door and laid on his bed. He let out a deep sigh, Sakura is that little girl. . . . He grabbed his hair from frustration, "ARGGH! Why didn't I see it before?!" Suddenly he stopped as his eyes softened, ". . .right, because of my unfair childhood. I was too afraid to let anyone get to know me because I didn't want them to find out my darkest secret. . . .the secret that would ruin everything that I work hard for. . ." Syaoran quietly picked the phone up on his night table and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello? Ying Hua speaking."  
  
"Ying Hua? Hi, it's me Syaoran."  
  
"Oh, hey! What's up?"  
  
"I can't make it tonight. I'm sorry."  
  
"What? Why not?!"  
  
"Umm. . .it's another family issue, my, ano, my sister. Yes, my sister is ill and I have to talk to my mother."  
  
"But Syaoran!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but she's really ill. I have to make sure she gets treated with the best medical care."  
  
". .fine, but you promise we'll have to go out sometime."  
  
"Yes, I promise. Thanks for understanding."  
  
"Yeah, I gotta go."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye." Ying Hua hanged up the phone. She went to her closet and took off her black shimmering dress, "Second time Syaoran. I don't like having my dates being broken, unless I break them."  
  
Syaoran hung up the phone and sighed. Why'd he do that?! He flopped on his bed, it was because he had to think. Think about Sakura. God, why was this hard?! "Maybe I should take her out for dinner? To apologize? Arrgghhh, I don't know! She's a very different woman and doesn't accept money without having the giver a good reason why to give the money to her."  
  
Three knocks were heard.  
  
"Yeah?" said Syaoran, "You can come in."  
  
"It's almost 7," said Mia. She walked over and sat beside him, "Don't you have a date to go to?"  
  
"Nah, I cancelled out," said Syaoran.  
  
"Eh? How come?"  
  
"Too many things on my mind. . . ."  
  
"Really? Like what?"  
  
"Well, would you consider Sakura a nice girl?"  
  
Mia's eyes suddenly widened as she squealed, "Li Syaoran has a crush!!!"  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped as he raised his hands defensively, "Woah, hold on, aren't you jumping into conclusions? I was just asking you a questi---"  
  
"Aww! Kawaii!! I never thought I'd see the day when the cold hearted beast would melt!"  
  
A vein popped out of his head, "Hey, isn't that going a bit far?"  
  
"Tell me! When did you fall?!" Mia edged closer.  
  
Syaoran sat up and backed away, "I'm not in love with her! Sheesh, I just asked if she was a nice girl."  
  
"Demo. . .Li Syaoran would never concern himself with another girl. . . .something has to be up!"  
  
"I'm not that cold!"  
  
"You would be surprised. . ." mumbled Mia, "Anyways of course she's nice! How come? Why the sudden interest??? Come on, tell me!"  
  
Syaoran raised a brow then laid back down, "When I was a child, before I met you, I met a little girl. We were going to play together but she had to go back home in Japan. I was really sad, but before she left, we made a promise. . .a promise to see each other again in the future."  
  
"Don't tell me it's Sakura?"  
  
"Yep, it is. Some how, fate twisted us back together. . . .funny how destiny is, huh?" His eyes when distant.  
  
Mia's eyes watered, "Wow. . . .that's reminds me of a beautiful love story I just saw. . ." She sniffed as she took a hanky out of nowhere and wiped her tear, "Kawaii. . ."  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped, "Uh. . .Mia. .?"  
  
She ignored him as her eyes were still in the dreamy love state, "Sugoi. . .I want my first love like that. . ."  
  
". . .I'm gonna go over there now. . ." Syaoran pointed to the door and then crept out of his room as he quietly closing the door behind him. He let out a sigh as he entered the living room. He flopped on the couch, "Mia. . .you're kinda strange sometimes. ."  
  
Suddenly the door bell rang.  
  
"Who could be here?" mumbled Syaoran to himself. He got up and headed to the apartment door and opened it. His eyes surprised at the figure before him.  
  
"Hello," said Sakura.  
  
"Sakura? What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, didn't Mia tell you? I'm spending the night because I can't get a ride with anyone else," she explained.  
  
"A ride? A ride to where?"  
  
"Remember? The Spring festival?"  
  
"Oh right! But how are you getting a ride with us? We're taking the school bus."  
  
"I've already talked to Mitzuki sensei and she said it'll be alright."  
  
"I see."  
  
". . . .umm. . .can I come in now? I'm tired of holding all this. . ." said Sakura holding her bags and pillow.  
  
"Yeah! Sorry, here let me help you," Syaoran took the bag off Sakura's shoulder, "What did you pack in here? Your room?" Syaoran put the bag in the living room.  
  
"Very funny. I just couldn't decide what I'll wear tomorrow," said Sakura as she opened her bag and started unpacking some things, "PLUS, I need my stuffies to sleep with!" She took out her stuff toys.  
  
"You still sleep with stuff toys?" He replied as he picked one up.  
  
"Hey! Don't mess with the stuff animals!" she said playfully.  
  
Syaoran rose a brow and nodded.  
  
"Oh! Sakura! You're here already!" smiled Mia as she walked up to them. She suddenly giggled out of nowhere when she saw Syaoran and Sakura were together, ALONE, "Cute. . . ."  
  
Syaoran glared.  
  
"I know!" Sakura smiled back, "Aren't they?" She held up her favorite stuffies.  
  
Mia smiled, "Oh yeah, those too. .."  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura wondering what she meant, "What else is there to be cute?"  
  
"Never mind. You can sleep in my room tonight," Mia offered.  
  
"Thank you," Sakura replied.  
  
Syaoran shook his head as he headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Hungry? Syaoran's gonna cook something," said Mia.  
  
"No thanks, I ate before I came," explained Sakura.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran finished tying up his tie and fixed up his collar, "Sakura up yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so," replied Mia, "I woke her up before I left the room."  
  
"She better come out of there soon. We have to leave in 15 minutes---"  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " cried Sakura from the bedroom.  
  
Mia and Syaoran exchanged glances and quickly ran to the bedroom, "Sakura?! Are you---"  
  
The bedroom door suddenly slammed opened causing both Mia and Syaoran colliding with the door, as Sakura running out carrying her uniform and combing her hair, "I'm LATE!!"  
  
"---okay. . .?" The bedroom door slowly closed as Mia and Syaoran slid on the floor, their noses red from hitting the door.  
  
"Itai. ." whined Mia as she rubbed her nose.  
  
"Dis beddah not cauz a noze bleed," said Syaoran holding his nose.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP??" Sakura dashed out of the bathroom dressed in her uniform and ran in the kitchen. She grabbed an apple and quickly devoured it.  
  
Mia and Syaoran slowly stood up.  
  
"Oh NO!!" Sakura cried, "I forgot my ID!" She ran to Mia's bedroom door quickly opening the door and running in the room.  
  
SMACK! The door once again collided on Mia and Syaoran's faces.  
  
"Hoooee! I know I packed it in here somewhere!" cried Sakura as she rummaged in her unorganized bag. Her face brightened, "There it is!" She grabbed and ran out of the bedroom, pushing to door out of her way.  
  
SMACK! Mia and Syaoran were swirl-eyed as they collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Mia! Li-san! We're gonna be late!!" Sakura suddenly stopped mid way on putting her shoes on as she turned around, "HOOOEE!" Sakura ran to the two lifeless bodies, "Mia! Li-san!" She shook them slightly, "Are you guys okay??"  
  
The two slowly regained consciousness.  
  
"Someone caught the license of that truck?" mumbled Syaoran as he rubbed his sore parts.  
  
"Tell me about it," groaned Mia, rubbing her face.  
  
"What were you guys doing there???" wondered Sakura, "Are you okay now?"  
  
"Mia and your stupid ideas. . ." grumbled Syaoran as he got up. He wobbly walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Oh. . .I'm sorry, I'm sorry," apologized Sakura.  
  
~*~  
  
"What could be taking those three?" Mitzuki asked herself. She checked her watch, "We're five minutes behind schedule."  
  
"Sorry Mitzuki sensei," replied Syaoran from behind.  
  
Mitzuki looked at the two students covered with Band-Aids and ice packs, "What happened to you?"  
  
"Don't ask. . ." Mia said as the three got on the bus.  
  
Mitzuki followed, her brows still raised. The four all took their seats as the bus moved towards their destination.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked a guy behind them, "Damn, looks like a gang ambushed you."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were behind the door," replied Sakura.  
  
"It's okay Sakura, you didn't mean it," said Mia adjusting the position of her ice pack.  
  
"Hoooee. . .I feel so bad. ." sweatdropped Sakura.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed quickly as they arrived at the Spring Festival.  
  
"We will be leaving at 4:45, so I want everyone here by 4:30ish. In the mean time, I hope everyone enjoy themselves!" smiled Mitzuki as her students left.  
  
"Lets play some minor games first and then go on the rollercoasters, so we won't have to lose our lunches," said Mia.  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Kawaii!" squealed Sakura as she ran to a stand, "Three please."  
  
The man nodded and gave her three balls in exchange of 20 yen. Sakura took them and made three strikes.  
  
"The lucky lady won herself a teddy bear," said the man as he handed her a green TY teddy bear.  
  
"Wai!" smiled Sakura, "Kawaii, kawaii. ." She hugged her new teddy.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Childish."  
  
"Ne Li-san, you must have played with stuffed toys when you were younger," said Sakura.  
  
Syaoran just walked off to a different stand.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"I heard he never really had a childhood," whispered Mia, "His parents only concerned him with education and training. You know, the 'important' stuff in life."  
  
"But, what's the point of life if you can't enjoy it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know if it's true, I just heard it when I was a child," said Mia as she followed Syaoran.  
  
Sakura followed but kept glancing at Syaoran, He must have had it rough. . .  
  
Syaoran whispered something to Mia, who nodded in acknowledgment then left somewhere.  
  
Sakura walked up to Syaoran, "Where is Mia going?"  
  
"Lets go," said Syaoran as he started walking.  
  
"Hoe? Li-san! Where are you going?" Sakura ran after him, "Where did Mia go? Where are we going?"  
  
Syaoran ignored her questions and stopped when they were in a clearing away from the festival.  
  
"Umm. .why did you bring me here?" She looked around her. It was just a plain field, with a few flowers here and there, "Li-san?"  
  
". . . ." Syaoran's eyes were distant as he looked into the endless blue of sky. A gently breeze blew by, it was a beautiful spring day. His hair playing with the wind.  
  
Sakura tucked some strands of hair over her ear, when the gust of wind passed by. She was totally confused and wondered why Syaoran had to be so. . . .mysterious.  
  
Minutes of silence passed and Sakura was quietly pleading for Syaoran to say something.  
  
". . .I'm him. ." Syaoran said out of the blue.  
  
"Him?" Sakura furrowed her brows.  
  
Syaoran reluctantly looked away from the sky and into the deep emerald orbs. He could tell she was obviously confused and wanted to know what he was talking about, "The boy, I'm him." Syaoran watched her and eyed her slightest moves. He walked up to her and hooked his pinky with hers, "Pinky grab your dearest friend, now the promise circle never ends." A smile played his lips.  
  
Sakura smiled wider as she started shaking his pinky with hers, "Now that we have found each other, the pinky promise we'll fill together." She giggled, "What made you tell me?"  
  
"I heard you. . .under the tree," replied Syaoran. He took his pinky away from hers and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Look, I'm sorry about mistreating you. . . .it was mean of me. I was just afraid that my past---"  
  
"It's okay. . . .Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran's head snapped up and looked at her.  
  
Her smile not fading, "Its okay that I call you Syaoran isn't it? We are friends, aren't we?" She held out her hand.  
  
Syaoran nodded, smiling in return as he shook her hand.  
  
"Come, lets go back to the festival, I'm hungry!"  
  
Syaoran smirked, "Sure." He followed Sakura to the festival. They headed to the outdoor food center, where they met up with Mia.  
  
"Food!" Sakura grinned as she dug into Mia's fries, "Delicious."  
  
"I'm glad you enjoy it," laughed Mia, "So where did you guys go off to?" She smirked at Syaoran.  
  
"Just a minor talk in a clearing near by," Syaoran simply replied.  
  
"Anything ELSE?" Mia edged closer.  
  
"Nope," Syaoran finished Mia's last fry and relaxed in his chair.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow! That was so fun," smiled Ying Hua as she walked away from the ride she just rode on.  
  
". .yes, besides from the people's vomit odors, it was enjoyable," said Michi dully.  
  
"Whatever Michi," Ying Hua rolled her eyes, "Come on, lets go eat." She headed to the food stands but stopped when she heard familiar voices. Ying Hua hid behind a tree and watched the three people sitting in front of her.  
  
"What are you doing---" Michi started.  
  
"Shut up, they might hear you," Ying Hua said in a rough whisper.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura laughed.  
  
"It's not funny. . ." pouted Mia, "Syaoran you're so mean." She started cleaning herself with a napkin.  
  
"Hahaha, I can't believe you did that to her Syaoran," laughed Sakura.  
  
Syaoran chuckled, "She set herself for it, I just happened to be the first to notice it."  
  
Ying Hua's blood boiled, I thought Syaoran hated her! Now here I am watching them share jokes, like they were good time buddies!! She quickly fixed herself him and checked herself twice in her portable mirror. Ying Hua walked over to the three's table, "Syaoran!" she smiled completely ignoring Mia and Sakura.  
  
"Ying Hua," Syaoran smiled happy to see her, "I didn't know you'd be here."  
  
"Oh well, I guess I kinda just dropped by," joked Ying Hua, "Hey, I was wondering, since you owe me two dates. You and I could hang out together. ."  
  
"Sure, where can I meet you?" he asked.  
  
"How about here? Nine o'clock sounds good to you?"  
  
"Sounds fine," replied Syaoran.  
  
Ying Hua smirked, "Good, I'll see you tomorrow, love." She kissed him on the lips and walked off.  
  
Syaoran sighed contently, "She's one of kind that Ying Hua."  
  
"She's definitely one of a kind," mumbled Mia.  
  
The three finished off and head towards the rides.  
  
~*~  
  
It was nine ten the next day and Syaoran waited at the food center. He checked his watch for the fifth time; 9:12. Ying Hua was late. He slumped in his chair and waited some more.  
  
Minutes passed. . .  
  
More minutes passed. . .  
  
Syaoran for the tenth time checked his watch; 9:42. He sighed, I guess she isn't going to show. Syaoran stood up and walked off, . . .maybe I kind of deserved it because after all I didn't show up on our first date. He suddenly bumped into someone, "Sakura?"  
  
"Syaoran, where's Ying Hua?" she asked noticing no one beside him, "I thought you had a date with her."  
  
"She didn't show."  
  
"Oh. . . .umm, why don't you stay with me? Besides I'm alone this time. Mia ditched me for some guy she was attracted to. . ."  
  
"Okay why not," he replied grimly.  
  
"Thanks for the enthusiasm. . ." replied Sakura.  
  
Syaoran half smiled, "Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound that way."  
  
"It's okay." The two started walking aimlessly.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" asked Syaoran.  
  
Sakura smiled brightly, "I know!" She grabbed Syaoran's hand and ran to the near by park.  
  
"Why the park?" he asked.  
  
Sakura let go of his hand and faced him, "It's a perfect place to play hide and go seek!"  
  
"Hide and go seek?" he replied with an eye brow raised.  
  
"It's one of the best childhood games in all time!" Sakura smiled, "You close your eyes and count to ten, then the other person hides. Once your done counting you say 'ready or not here I come' and go look for the person."  
  
". . .and why are we going to do this?" he wondered.  
  
"Its fun!" exclaimed Sakura, "Now close your eyes and count, I'll hide!"  
  
"What? I don't want to play such babyish games," said Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran! It's not babyish! Mou, come on, you'll enjoy it."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes as he covered them with his hands, "Fine, whatever."  
  
"Okay don't peak! And don't count quickly!" said Sakura.  
  
"I know, I know, just go and hide."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"One."  
  
Sakura ran to the big penguin statue.  
  
"Two."  
  
She hid behind it, No, too obvious! She got out and looked around.  
  
"Three."  
  
"Four."  
  
Sakura ran to a tree and started climbing.  
  
"Five."  
  
Sakura stopped halfway.  
  
"Six."  
  
Oh no, he'll definitely find me. . . Sakura thought worriedly.  
  
"Seven."  
  
She jumped down.  
  
"Eight."  
  
Where am I going to hide?! she looked around furiously for quickly place to hide.  
  
"Nine."  
  
Oh no! She then spotted a bush beside her.  
  
"Ten."  
  
Quickly reacting she just jumped in.  
  
"Ready or not, here I come." Syaoran took his hands off his eyes. He looked around where he heard the loud noise. He rolled his eyes as he headed to the moving bush. He move the branches out of his way and saw Sakura, eyes closed, crouching. He smiled she was cute sometimes.  
  
. . .as long as I don't say anything he won't hear me. . . Sakura concentrated, If my eyes are closed I won't be able to see him. . .and hopefully he won't see me. .  
  
"Sakura, open your eyes, I've found you."  
  
Sakura opened one eye then the other, "Wow, Syaoran, you're really good at this game for a novice!" She got out of the bush with Syaoran's help, "How did you know where to find me? . .You heard me didn't you?"  
  
"A lot. ."  
  
"Okay! Fair enough!" smiled Sakura, "Now its my turn." She covered her eyes, "I'm gonna find you Syaoran, go hide now!"  
  
Syaoran shook his head as he smiled.  
  
"One. . .Two. . ."  
  
Syaoran looked around for a place to hide. Noticing what he was doing he quickly stopped, Why am I even doing this? He stood behind Sakura and smirked.  
  
". . .Five. . .Six. . .Seven. . .Eight. . .Nine. . .Ten! Ready or not, here I come!" Sakura uncovered her eyes. She looked around her, "I wonder where he could've hidden?" She headed to the mini playground and checked behind the penguin slide, "Not there. ." She walked over to some trees, "He's not up the trees." Sakura looked throw some bushes, "Hmm. . .not here either." She looked around her, "Wow, Syaoran is an expert at hiding too. . ." She continued her search, "Hooee. . .what if Syaoran left?"  
  
~*~  
  
Ying Hua arrived at the meeting place, "Funny, Syaoran's not here yet." She checked her watch: 9:49 am, "I must have arrived here earlier than he did. I might as well wait. ." Ying Hua checked her make up.  
  
~*~  
  
After ten minutes. . . .  
  
Syaoran held his laughter.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "Hoooeee. . .okay Syaoran! I give up! You win, I can't find you!!"  
  
~*~  
  
It was 10:15. Ying Hua frowned, "Where is he?" She picked up her bag and stomped off, "That fucker. . .I can't believe he ditched me again."  
  
~*~  
  
"You forfeit?" said Syaoran behind her.  
  
"Yes I forfe---" Sakura paused and quickly turned around, "Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran smiled, "I guess I win again."  
  
"Mou. . .Syaoran, you were there all along?" asked Sakura.  
  
He nodded, "And you couldn't even find me." Syaoran laughed, "You really suck at this game."  
  
Sakura blew a raspberry, "I'm just a little bit rusty. . .I haven't played this game since I was 10!"  
  
"I haven't played this game at all!" He countered and laughed some more.  
  
Sakura frowned but then smiled, "You look good in a smile."  
  
Syaoran paused.  
  
"You should smile more often," Her warm smile not fading, "Lets go back to the festival." Sakura headed towards the Spring Festivities.  
  
". . .Thanks. ." he muttered quietly as he walked beside her.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Ying Hua stomped by but stopped when she noticed Syaoran with HER. She angrily walked up to him, "Where were you? I was there at 9 o'clock waiting for you."  
  
"What do you mean?" he replied.  
  
"We planned to stay the day together at 9," said Ying Hua calmly.  
  
"I was there at nine, where were you?" Syaoran raised a brow.  
  
Ying Hua pressed her lips together, . . .Shit, he must have left when I didn't arrive. "Oh, I think I must have got the meeting place mixed up."  
  
"I was at the burger joint where Mia, Sakura and I had lunch yesterday," said Syaoran.  
  
"Oh THERE?" said Ying Hua faking her surprise, "I was on the other side of the food center."  
  
"How did you get that mixed up?" He asked suspiciously, "You were the one who told me to meet you at that spot."  
  
Ying Hua sweatdropped, "Err. . .umm, well what can you say? I have short term memory?"  
  
Syaoran eyed her.  
  
"Oh well that was the passed!" Ying Hua nervously chuckled, "Forgive and forget! That's what I always say."  
  
"When ha---"  
  
"SYAORAN!!" smiled an Asian beauty. It was Mioko.  
  
"No. . .leave me alone. ." mumbled Syaoran. So far Mioko hadn't bother to talk to him during the trip till today, "What do you want?"  
  
"I was wondering are you busy today?" she asked, "I was think you and I could meet in the park. . ." She seductively edged closer to him and ran her finger along his toned chest, ". . .if you know what I mean."  
  
Syaoran grabbed her hand and brought it away from him, "No, I don't know what you mean and probably don't even care. Plus I am busy." He put his arm around Ying Hua, "I'll be hanging with my girlfriend."  
  
Mioko's eyes widened, "G-Girlfriend?"  
  
"You heard me," he said coldly, "Now if you can finally understand that I'm not single and not interested in you, I'd like it if you get lost."  
  
Mioko frowned as she mumbled, "That bitch. . .I'll get her for take him away from me. ." She looked at Syaoran, "You made a mistake choosing her over me." Then she left.  
  
Ying Hua smirked and the retreating form and then looked up at Syaoran, "Girlfriend now?"  
  
"Well, I don't think we fit under the 'friends' category anymore. Besides, you don't like to be my girlfriend?" He asked.  
  
She kissed him on the lips, "No, I love it. . . .more than you know." She wrapped her arms around his waist, "Lets start our date."  
  
"Anything for you love," smiled Syaoran. He truly had fallen for this tenshi. The two walked off.  
  
"Umm. . . .ja ne Syaoran?" said Sakura.  
  
"Oh-right!" Syaoran turned and waved as Sakura, "Later Sakura." He resumed to give his girlfriend his attention as they walked off.  
  
Sakura sat down on the bench near her and sighed, "Well, I guess I'm gonna spend the carnival alone today. . ."  
  
"Damn. . ." groaned a voice behind her.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura turned behind her, "Are you okay?"  
  
"No, my girlfriend dumped me, my parents cut off my allowance, and I'm alone," said the guy. He looked up at the girl sitting behind him. A smile formed on his lips, "I'm Hiroki, Jack."  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
Then the smile on the guys faded, She reminds me of Ying Hua. . . .that money-grabbing bitch. . . He frowned.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, Everyone seems to glare at me when I first meet them. . .  
  
He abruptly turned away, I won't be fooled by her kinds again.  
  
"Umm. . .are you okay?" asked Sakura, uneasily.  
  
"What's it to you?" he growled.  
  
Sakura frowned, Why do I get picked on? What did I do? She poked his shoulder, "Hey, you don't even know me yet, and you're already giving me the cold shoulder?"  
  
"I don't need to know you before, I know you're bad news," he replied.  
  
"You shouldn't judge people by the first glance!" She said angrily, "What's with people these days? I just nicely greet them, but I always seem to be the one getting people angry!" Sakura crossed her arms as she turned away from Jack.  
  
Jack, surprised with the sudden outburst, rose his eyebrows, "You haven't been having a good day either, huh?"  
  
Sakura sighed she couldn't really stay angry at anything, "No not that, but when ever I try to make friends people assume I'm already bad news."  
  
". . . .I don't think your bad news."  
  
"Liar, you just I was a few seconds ago."  
  
"Not anymore. Look, I'm sorry, I'm just having a rough time."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
He sheepishly looked away, "So. . .erm. .you with anyone?"  
  
"No."  
  
A smile appeared on his lips, "Wanna, you know, since you're alone, and I'm alone.. .maybe, you wanna. . . ."  
  
". . .enjoy the festival together?" finished Sakura.  
  
"Yeah. . ." He blushed in shyness and embarrassment.  
  
"Sure," smiled Sakura.  
  
"Lets go!" He smiled as he grabbed Sakura's hand and ran off to the rides.  
  
~*~  
  
Ying Hua laughed, Syaoran is so fun being with! . . better than that lame Jack. She hugged the wolf stuffie that Syaoran won her.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," said Syaoran.  
  
"Of course I like it, it's from you," smiled Ying Hua.  
  
Syaoran kissed her forehead, "So what do you want to do now?"  
  
"I don't know," replied Ying Hua truthfully, "Maybe we should---" She gawked at the sight before her. It was Jack with. . . .Sakura?!  
  
"Should what?" asked Syaoran, "What is it? You don't seem well looking."  
  
Ying Hua nervously looked at him, "I'm okay. Sorry, I'll be right back, I need to go to the little lady's room." She left Syaoran and headed to Jack.  
  
"Sure. . .I'll wait here," said Syaoran to no one unparticular. He sat down on one of the festival benches.  
  
~*~  
  
Ying Hua walked up at the two 'couples', "Hello Sakura," she smiled too sweetly.  
  
". . . .Hi, Ying Hua," replied Sakura nervously.  
  
"My I burrow him for a second?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Well, I---"  
  
"Thank you!" Ying Hua grabbed Jack and dragged him off.  
  
"---Sure. .." sweatdropped Sakura.  
  
Ying Hua dragged Jack to a near by secluded place, "What are you doing?!"  
  
"What? Can't I go to the Spring Festival and have fun?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Yes! But why are you with HER?!"  
  
"What's wrong with her? I think she's pretty nice, not to mention gorgeous. I'm not allowed to hang around friends?"  
  
"Of course you can! But Not HER!"  
  
"Why not? I kind of like her."  
  
"You can't! She's a bitch! A slutty wore! All she wants is your money. Trust me, I know her!"  
  
"Shut up. Your mainly describing yourself. Sakura isn't like that, she didn't even know who I am. Besides, I might ask her to be my girlfriend."  
  
"Are you blind?! She's playing it from the book, can't you tell when a girl's lying? Jack, I know I wanted your money, and I admit it too. But what I didn't expect was that . . . .that.. ." Ying Hua looked away.  
  
"Was what?" Jack eyed her suspiciously, "What weren't you expecting. ."  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes teary, ". . .that I would have fallen in love with you. . ."  
  
Jack's eyes widened in shock, "What? I thought you didn't even like me?"  
  
". . .I was lying. . . ."  
  
"Then why did you break up with me?" his eyes shown he was hurt.  
  
"Because she threatened me that if I didn't give you to her, she would, she would. . ." Tears ran down her cheeks and looked away.  
  
"She would what?" Jack grabbed her shoulders, "What?!"  
  
"I don't want to say it. . .it's just to horrible," Ying Hua flung her arms around him, "I didn't want to lose you. . . .but I did it any ways, because I was scared. . ."  
  
Jack turned quiet, he didn't know what to think.  
  
Ying Hua smirked in his shirt, What an idiot, he's actually falling for it- -- Suddenly she heard a chuckle from him. She looked up at him confused, "Why are you laughing? I just proclaimed my love for you."  
  
"Did I ever tell you that you would make a beautiful actress?"  
  
Ying Hua let go of him and stepped back, "What are you talkin---"  
  
"I'm not as stupid as you think Ying. I do learn from my mistakes." He sighed, "Listen nice try, but it's the thought that counts right? I got to go, I'm make Sakura wait." He walked off to look for Sakura.  
  
Ying Hua frowned, "He thinks he's good? Watch yourself Jack, and your little cherry blossom too, because no one, and I mean NO ONE makes a fool of me."  
  
"Ying! Ying!" yelled Syaoran, "Ying! There you are, where did you go? You realized the bathroom is in the opposite direction?"  
  
"Syaoran---of course I knew that!" Ying Hua slapped him on the arm playfully, "I, ummm, well, I met a friend and we just started talking. Why were you worried of me?"  
  
"Yeah, you're my girlfriend aren't you?"  
  
"I am," she kissed his lips sweetly, "Lets have some more fun."  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you okay?" replied Sakura to Jack who came up to her rather, unhappy.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that."  
  
"No problem," she smiled.  
  
He smiled, No, Sakura isn't like that, she can't. . . .because I think I've fallen for her. . .  
  
"Lets go, shall we?" she asked, "Hoe? Why are you staring at me like that. .?"  
  
"Did anyone tell you how beautiful you are?" he asked.  
  
Sakura blushed, "Not often. . ."  
  
"Really?" Jack asked surprised, "Wow, I thought you always had a sworm of guys around you and complimenting you. I would. ."  
  
Sakura smiled, "Such a talker, come on, lets go."  
  
"Anything for you," he quickly stole a kiss from her as he walked beside her.  
  
Sakura blushed as she touched her lips with her fingertips. She looked up at him, . . .am I starting to like Jack? I couldn't! She quickly shook off her blush and looked ahead of her, Didn't I give my heart away a long time ago? A flashback came to her mind.  
  
Little Sakura was at the Hong Kong airport holding her father's hand.  
  
"Are you excited to see your mom?" asked Fujitaka, her father.  
  
Little Sakura smiled and nodded.  
  
"How about you brother?"  
  
Her cute face faulted as Fujitaka laughed at her daughter.  
  
"Passengers for 105 HK Airlines to Japan, please head to gate 02," said the girl over the PA system.  
  
"That's us Sakura," said Fujitaka, "Lets go." He led her daughter to the line.  
  
Little Sakura stop following her father when she noticed a figure in the waiting section.  
  
"Is that your new friend?" asked Fujitaka noticing the child around Sakura's age.  
  
"Yeah," nodded Little Sakura.  
  
"I'll go get the tickets, you can see your friend until I call you when to go," He let go of her hand and lined up with the rest of the people.  
  
Little Sakura ran up to the boy, "Syaoran, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I-I-I. . .a-ano. . ." he mumbled shyly.  
  
Little Sakura cocked her head to one side cutely, "Are you okay?"  
  
"H-H-H-HE-HERE!" he quickly pushed a box into Little Sakura's hand ran off.  
  
"Hoe! Wait!" Little Sakura followed him to a near by store.  
  
(A/N: you know, the stores in the airport. . )  
  
She stopped when she saw him leaning on a wall and walked up to him.  
  
Little Syaoran jumped back in surprised.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you. . ." Little Sakura smiled warmly as she held the box close to her heart. She leaned over and gently gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Little Syaoran blushed deeply as he tried to regain his composure, "W-W-W- WE-WEL-WEL-WELCOME. ." He gulped.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura?! Where are you??" called out Fujitaka.  
  
Little Sakura looked over to where the voice was heard from. Little Syaoran looked at her, his amber eyes saddened. Little Sakura looked at Little Syaoran dispiritedly, "I have to go home now. . ." Noticing his gloomy face, Little Sakura smiled brightly, "Don't worry though, we'll definitely meet each other again! We have to!"  
  
Little Syaoran only nodded.  
  
Little Sakura's face saddened again, "I'll see you again someday. . .bye."  
  
"B-Bye. ." he mumbled.  
  
Little Sakura hugged him, making Little Syaoran surprised at first but then hugged back. "I'll keep this gift safe, I promise," whispered Little Sakura. She pulled away and smiled, "Ja ne, Syaoran." Then ran to where her father was.  
  
"J-Ja Sakura. ." Little Syaoran glumly, but then smiled, "I'll s-s-se-see y- you ag-again . . ."  
  
~*~  
  
While the plane took off Little Sakura looked out of the window, Bye Bye Syaoran. She looked down at the box and slowly opened it. Her eyes smiled as she looked at the beautiful gift. It was a necklace that had 'Sakura' on it, handwritten in gold, cherry blossoms on the ends and on a gold chain, Arigatou Syaoran. . .remember our pinky promise we did, because I know I'll never forget.  
  
Sakura sighed, she remembered that like it was yesterday.  
  
"You okay? You seemed to be deep in thought," said Jack, hearing her sigh.  
  
Sakura nodded, "Un, passed memories."  
  
"About ex's?" he asked.  
  
"No," giggled Sakura, "Childhood memories. I've never had a boyfriend."  
  
Jack's eyes widened, "Are you serious?!"  
  
"Yes, why? Is that surprising for you?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I mean, look at you. You're beautiful, good personality and fun to be around with. Why wouldn't anyone want to date you?"  
  
"Oh, I get a lot of people wanting to date me. . .I just decline them."  
  
Jack's face kind of faulted, "Really? How come?"  
  
"I think, I'm just waiting. You know? For the right guy."  
  
Jack nodded, "That's understandable."  
  
The two kept walking towards the buses from the long day at the carnival.  
  
"This is a long shot, but. . .do you want to go out with me?"  
  
Sakura looked at him.  
  
"I know, you just told me that you've said no to every offer, but I want be completely sure if you'll say no to me, if I don't ask you---"  
  
"I will," Sakura smiled.  
  
"W-What?!"  
  
"I said, I will. I want to go out with you."  
  
Jack smirked, "Does that mean I'm the right guy you're waiting for?"  
  
Sakura laughed, "I don't know, but I seem to like you. How about I meet you at the bus terminal tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yeah, definitely. I'll be there!"  
  
Sakura lean upwards, and give him a kiss on the cheek, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." She happily skipped to the bus.  
  
"Umm. . .yeah, till then," he waved and left when Sakura got in the bus. He contently sighed, girls weren't all bad, well at least not Sakura.  
  
~*~  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Mia as Sakura sat down beside her, "Looks like someone gave you a billion American dollars. The school bus headed off to the apartments.  
  
"Not quite," Sakura replied not losing her cheer.  
  
"Then what is it?" asked Mia eagerly, "Quit the suspense!"  
  
"Well it's nothing big, just that Jack and I are together now," smiled Sakura.  
  
Syaoran's gave Sakura his full attention, upon hearing this.  
  
Mia furrowed her eye brows, "You and Jack?"  
  
"Yeah, why? Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No! Of course not," smiled Mia, "Why would you say that?"  
  
"You just seemed, I don't know, confused, unapproved?" replied Sakura.  
  
"Oh sorry, no. I didn't mean to say it like that," said Mia sweatdropping, Funny, I thought Syaoran was going to ask her out. I guess I totally misunderstood their feelings for each other, "No, I think it's great your with this Jack. Tell me is this Jack nice?"  
  
"Yes, sincere, kind," smiled Sakura, "I mean he was a little mean in the beginning but he told me he had a few rough days and apologized."  
  
"Are you sure you should be going out with this Jack guy?" interrupted Syaoran, "You just met him for 5 hours? And he already asked you out?"  
  
"Look whose talking," said Sakura, "You and Ying Hua are going out and you just met her for about 2 hours."  
  
"Well. . .I'm just wondering if he's okay," retorted Syaoran, "I've just been hearing that he's not a very good guy." He thought about earlier when Ying Hua told him about Jack.  
  
"So who were you talking to?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Why you jealous?" smirked Ying Hua.  
  
"No, I'm just wondering."  
  
"Oh, just Jack, some guy. I don't think you know him," She sighed deeply.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Jack wants to ask Sakura out."  
  
"What 's wrong with that?"  
  
"You don't understand though." Ying Hua's eyes went distant, "He's not a gentle guy. I mean sure, he may act like it in front of others, but he isn't. He's very competitive and hates losing. When he wants something, he gets it, no questions asked. Like this one time, he wanted to get into my pants. I told him no, but he kept pushing until he resulted into violence. . ." Again her eyes teared up.  
  
"Who the hell is this guy?" He asked. He wouldn't let Sakura near him if he is what she said he is, "It's that guy isn't it? The one that slapped you the first time I met you?"  
  
Ying Hua nodded, "Yeah, that was him. . ."  
  
"Bastard! I'm gonna find him and tell him to stay away from her" he was about to go and look for Jack when Ying Hua held him back, "Hey? What the hell?"  
  
"Hold on there skipper. Leave it for now, I'll warn Sakura about him. Don't worry, trust me, I'll take care of it." She passionately kissed him, and then pulled away, "I got it under control."  
  
"Okay," he replied still unsure.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura, "Are you sure he is what he seems?"  
  
"What are you talking about Syaoran? You're getting me confused," Sakura said.  
  
"Is he really that good of a guy? Or is he doing it just to get to your body?" He asked straight forward.  
  
"He is a good guy. Where did you get that idea? You haven't even seen him," defended Sakura.  
  
"Well, if he is the guy I think he is, then he isn't such a good person you think he is."  
  
"Then what are you going to do if he supposedly is the guy you think he is?"  
  
"First of all I want to see him face to face, have a little talk with him."  
  
"When are you going to do that?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Can't he has a date with me."  
  
"You already accepted?"  
  
"Yes, I kind of like him."  
  
Syaoran cursed under his breath, then her got an idea, "Fine, whatever, go on your date with him. But I'm coming."  
  
"What? No! Syaoran, this is my first date with him, you can't just invite yourself."  
  
"I'm coming and you can't stop me."  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"Syaoran, she's right, you can't just do that," said Mia, "She has a right to be along with him."  
  
"Fine, then we're going on a double date," said Syaoran.  
  
"Hoe?! A double date, with you and Ying Hua?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow. I'll be able ask him as many questions as I want then," He replied.  
  
"But. .no Syaora---"  
  
"Listen Sakura. I am coming, I don't care if you like it or not because either way I'm still going." He said firmly.  
  
Sakura sighed in defeat as she slumped in her seat, "You're so stubborn."  
  
"Hell yeah I am," he replied, "Damn proud of it too."  
  
Sakura tried to hide a smile but was unable.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura can't get together by themselves, but I can't do it alone. . . .I think I'll need some back-up. thought Mia, Wait, how about that Daidoju girl? I bet I can get her to help me! Mia grinned, already thinking of how to get the two persistent teens together.  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
A/N: So how was that? I wanna thank all of those reviewers who patiently waited till I uploaded this chappy! ^.^ I really really do appreciate! Thank youz!! I'll try to get the 8th chappy update ASAP!!! But, I'm so freaked out about SARS and the other new disease that'll hit Vancouver Island (heard it on the news @.@)!!!!! Bye bye!! AND R&R!! . . .please? 


	8. Mia & Tomoyo's Plan Commences

~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Mou. . . .Syaoran, I still don't understand why you have to be here," said Sakura as she crossed her arms and leaned against a big stone.  
  
Syaoran ignored her as he looked around. He turned around and grabbed her hand and then dragged her away, "Lets go----"  
  
"Oy! Syaoran, we just got here! We have to wait for a bit, his bus might be late," replied Sakura as she pulled her hand away from him, "Just be patient." Sakura went back to the stone and waited.  
  
Syaoran sighed as he followed her, his hands stuffed in his pockets.  
  
"Syaoran!" smiled Ying Hua as she ran up to him.  
  
Sakura turned her head and saw the two couple, she lightly frowned, Sakura saw how Ying Hua hung on Syaoran's arm, not leaving any space between. A vein popped out of her head, Sakura paused when she caught herself. She turned her head away from them and stuck her nose in the air,  
  
"Sorry Sakura," Jack came running towards her out of breath. He paused for a bit to calm his breathing rate and then he lightly kissed her cheek, "I didn't mean to be late."  
  
Sakura smiled, "I don't mind, I wasn't waiting long."  
  
"That's good," Jack returned the smile.  
  
Syaoran and Ying Hua walked towards them.  
  
"So why did you want me to meet you here so bad?" wondered Ying Hua innocently.  
  
"We were invited for a double date," explained Syaoran.  
  
"Oh really? With whom?" asked Ying Hua.  
  
Syaoran stopped in front of Sakura, "With Sakura and her boyfriend."  
  
"W-What?" replied Ying Hua.  
  
Jack looked up to where the unwanted voice came from. His eyes surprised, then he looked back at Sakura, "What's going on?"  
  
"Jack, this is Syaoran and Ying Hua," introduced Sakura.  
  
"We've been introduced," said Jack, like he had bitten a wormy apple.  
  
"I'm sure you have," replied Syaoran with the same tone of disgust.  
  
"Well, we're going on a double date with them," finished Sakura. She went to Jack and held his hand, "Let's go Jack, I wanna stuff toy!" She cutely frowned, "I couldn't win one yesterday."  
  
Jack smiled as he led Sakura to the festival, "Don't worry, I'll get you one."  
  
"You mean we have to spend the whole day with them," frowned Ying Hua as they walked behind the couple.  
  
"Yeah," replied Syaoran.  
  
"Why do we have to go? Couldn't she invited someone else?" frowned Ying Hua.  
  
"I just want to be careful. You warned me about Jack, so I just want to make sure Sakura will be alright." Syaoran kept his eyes closely on Sakura.  
  
Ying Hua eyed him as she crossed her arms, "You seem to care about Sakura a lot."  
  
Syaoran looked over at Ying Hua, "Of course I'm worried, I'm her friend. I'd feel responsible if anything happened to her."  
  
"Ying Hua humphed and looked away, "You talk about her like she's your girlfriend."  
  
"Don't be jealous----"  
  
Ying Hua shot a look at him as she through her hands to her sides, "I am NOT jealous!" She looked over at Sakura and growled, ". . .especially of her."  
  
Syaoran kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arm over her shoulders, "I only like you, and Sakura is just another little sister to me, like Mia."  
  
"I hope so. . . ."  
  
Syaoran smiled, "It's true, so don't worry your pretty little face about it."  
  
Ying Hua nodded.  
  
Satisfied, Syaoran turned back to the girl in front of him. His eyes narrrowed seriously when he looked over to Jack, who had his arms around Sakura's waist, Syaoran's eyes widened in surprised, what was he doing? He looked away from the couple. Why did he care so much? He didn't like Sakura. . .well, not that way, did he?   
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Little Syaoran was looking at the new blooming blossoms, It has already been 5 years since she went home. He smiled softly remember her features, "Sakura? I can no longer stutter. . .I've fixed my problem, well, not fully but good enough. ." He looked down at a cherry blossom that landed on his leg and saddened, Little Syaoran looked away ". . .Will I ever see you again?"  
  
~  
  
~4 Years Later~  
  
Syaoran was now 15, his handsome features and deep amber eyes always seemed to result to center attention. He sadly looked outside, He watched as the Cherry Blossoms were started concealing themselves from the upcoming cold weather, He looked down at his pinky and his eyes angered, Syaoran turned away from the window and gave his attention back to the teacher.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Present~  
  
Syaoran thought, He looked back at Sakura but then glared, remembering Jack,   
  
Sakura looked behind her and saw Syaoran glaring at Jack. Noticing Sakura's glance Syaoran looked away.  
  
"So why are they here?" asked Jack, "Isn't this supposed to be our date?"  
  
Sakura turned back to Jack, "Umm. . . .well, this is a double date."  
  
"But why are they really here?" Jack kept his eyes in front of him, his eyes reflected seriousness and suspicion.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, I can't really tell him that Syaoran thought he was a sick hentai and wanted to come to watch over me. . . ". . .Ano, er, why? They just wanted to come."  
  
Jack nodded and Sakura let out a quiet, relieving sigh. Jack's felt tensed and was deep in thought, He glanced behind him to look at Ying Hua but was met with hateful amber eyes. Jack matched Syaoran's glare.  
  
Syaoran looked at how Jack's hand rested on Sakura's waist and glared harder. Jack smirked as he gripped Sakura's waist and closed the space between him and Sakura, making Syaoran's blood boil as he clenched his right fist.  
  
Jack looked ahead of him,   
  
Sakura unawared started playing with her necklace that she quickly put on.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"HHOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEE!" cried Sakura at age 11. She fiercely looked through her drawers, "Where did I put it??"  
  
"Sakura! What's taking so long?" yelled Tomoyo from outside.  
  
"Gomen! Gomen! I'll be right there!" Sakura yelled out of her window. She went through her closet and then checked under her bed.  
  
"Sakura! We're going to be late!" Tomoyo called out to her again.  
  
Sakura sat down as her eyes saddened, she looked at her room, "Where is it?" Suddenly a thought came to her mind. She got up and raced to her dresser. She opened her first drawer and looked at the very end of her drawer, where a little black box layed untouched. Sakura smiled brightly as she discreetly picked up the delicate box, "Found it." She opened it up and carefully clasped the necklace around her neck. She admired it until her thoughts were broken.  
  
"SAKURA!!" Tomoyo called out, "How long are you going to be??"  
  
"HOOOEEEEEE!" Sakura sweatdropped, "I almost forgot about school!" She clipped her rollerblades on and sped down the stairs, through the front door and right past Tomoyo.  
  
"Matte yo! Sakura!!" Tomoyo cried, running after Sakura.  
  
Sakura stopped for Tomoyo "We're going to be late if we walk."  
  
"I don't own nor know how to rollerblade----" Tomoyo was interrupted by the sound of the school bell.  
  
"HOOOOOOOOOOEEE!" Sakura cried, "Tomoyo get on my back!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Get on my back!"  
  
Tomoyo hesitated but got on, "What are you planning to doooooooooo. ." Sakura sped across the sidewalk towards the school, "SAKURA!!!" Stream of tears flowed across Tomoyo's face.  
  
"Almost there!" Sakura cried as she just entered the school yard. She looked up at the school clock, "Hooee! We're late!" She sped up even faster.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened as she pointed in front of her, "Sakura! Door! DOOR!!"  
  
Mieko sensei walked out of the door and smiled, "Oh good morning----" A gust of wind blew past her as she sweatdropped, "----girls." She looked behind her and slightly shook her head.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Sakura skidded to a stop as she gently let Tomoyo down. She quickly took off her rollerblades and grabbed her school shoes, "Hoe! Gomen Tomoyo! We're so late----" Sakura looked at Tomoyo who was still standing at the same spot, "---eh Tomoyo? Why are you just standing there?"  
  
Tomoyo stood there, fear-strucked. Her hair was disoriented from the wind and was sticking out everywhere. She stiffly walked to her locker and looked at herself in the mirror, then turned to Sakura, "Got a brush?"  
  
Sakura nodded as she quicky gave her one, "Gomen nasai!"  
  
After a few minutes the two finally got to their classes.  
  
"Kinomoto late. . . .again," replied the sensei as he marked it on the attendence. His eyes were surprised when Tomoyo walked in, "Daidouji late? Well, it figures, been hanging around Kinomoto too long. Detention after class!"  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were in the hall carrying a bucket of water.  
  
"Gomen Tomoyo, I didn't mean for us to get a detention," replied Sakura sheepishly.  
  
"It's okay. Hey, what were you looking for anyways?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura looked down and smiled to herself. She took out the necklace that was hidden under her shirt.  
  
"Wow, that's a nice necklace. Is that what you were looking for?"  
  
"Un," Sakura nodded, "Remember when I told you I went to Hong Kong at five?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I met a boy there. He was really nice." Sakura smiled, "Just before I left he met me at the airport and gave this to me."  
  
"Oh, it must be special to you."  
  
"Yeah, it really is. It was the last thing I got from him before I had to leave back to Japan."  
  
Tomoyo studied her friend's facial expression and her smile widened.  
  
Sakura blushed a little remembering how she kissed him on the cheek. After a while she nervously looked at Tomoyo, "Ne Tomoyo? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"You like that boy!" squealed Tomoyo.  
  
"N-Nani?!" Sakura blushed, "No! It's not what you think--"  
  
Tomoyo narrowed her eyes and edged closer to Sakura, "Oh really?"  
  
Sakura backed away slowly as she sweatdropped, "H-Hoe. . ."  
  
"Come on Sakura, I've known you since we were two! I think I know when my best friend likes someone."  
  
"L-Like?" Sakura looked down and thought, Sakura sighed, who was she kidding of course she knew she liked him in that way. She mumbled quietly, "Hai, I like him .. . "  
  
"I knew it! Demo, do you think you'll ever see him again? I mean he's all the way in China. He may not even remember you."  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo, her eyes worried, "No! No. . .we promised we'll see each other again."  
  
"Still, the next time you may see in 50 years from now."  
  
"Why are you being so pessimistic?"  
  
"I'm not," replied Tomoyo stubbornly, "I'm just stating the reality. Sakura I don't want you to get your hopes up to high and then break because you never saw him again. You know, I'm only looking out for you."  
  
"I know. . ." replied Sakura as she was thinking.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Sakura was 14 now. She was staring out the window during class, Her eyes sadden,   
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Present~  
  
Sakura's eyes sadden as she played with the necklace, Sakura sighed sadly, I She looked up at Jack,   
  
Syaoran was also deep in thought.  
  
"Syaoran hunny?" replied Ying Hua, "Are you okay?"  
  
Syaoran looked at Ying Hua and half smiled, "Yeah, yeah I'm okay."  
  
"If you say so," Ying Hua pressed herself against Syaoran and smiled darkly,   
  
Syaoran looked down at the girl under his arm and then at Sakura in front of him. He sighed and looked away, thinking again, Syaoran groaned, Syaoran's eyes widened hearing himself think that, Syaoran looks at the girl in front of him, I He looks down at Ying Hua, Syaoran takes his arm off Ying Hua,  
  
"Huh? Syaoran?" Ying Hua looks up at Syaoran questionably.  
  
"My arm was getting sore," lied Syaoran.  
  
"Oh okay, that's fine," Ying Hua replied.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
A girl was giggling in a near by bush, "This is going to be so much fun!"  
  
"Shh!" The girl's companion said, "Don't be so loud! They might hear you!"  
  
"Gomen gomen! Tomoyo!" smiled Mia, "I'm just so excited."  
  
"I hope he's good to her," frowned Tomoyo, "He was hurting her a lot in the beginning."  
  
"Give Syaoran a break, he's like that to everyone. But you can tell he really likes Sakura. Even you have to admit they look better together than Jack and Ying Hua."  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "Yes I admit they do."  
  
"So what are we going to do??"  
  
"Okay come here, first we going to. . . ." Tomoyo whispered the plan in Mia's ear.  
  
Mia's eyes glowed, "No," She let out a giggle. Once they were down they exchanged smiles.  
  
"Syaoran won't know what hit him," smiled Tomoyo.  
  
"And by the time Sakura realize what is happening, it'll be too late," Mia giggled, "I love you plan!! You're so. . . .devious!"  
  
~  
  
~  
  
The two couples sat down to eat their lunches.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" asked Sakura.  
  
"As long as I'm with MY Syaoran, I don't care what we do," Ying Hua wrapped her arms around Syaoran's waist beside her.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura's reaction.  
  
Sakura was going to frown but restrain herself, "That's fine." She closed the space between her and Jack as she kissed his cheek, "As long as I'm with Jack, I'll be good too."  
  
Syaoran's heart ached when he saw Sakura kissed the man he despised so much.  
  
Jack put an arm around Sakura's shoulders, "Well since we all agreed on one thing, let's just split up and have or own dates."  
  
Before Syaoran could object Ying Hua beat him to it, "Fine, I never wanted to go on this stupid double date anyways. Plus, we have better things to do then go on rides and those games."  
  
Syaoran frowned, "I rather just stay with them, Ying."  
  
"What? Syaoran! Why?" frowned Ying Hua.  
  
"Because I want to go on this double date Ying," Syaoran said firmly.  
  
"Whatever," humphed Ying Hua as she crossed her arms.  
  
Syaoran looked deep into Sakura's green eyes with affection and pain.  
  
Sakura looked as Syaoran surprised, Her eyes saddend, Sakura frowned, "You can go Syaoran, I don't need a babysitter."  
  
Syaoran furrowed his brows, "What?"  
  
"You don't have to stay and watch over me," Sakura said calmly.  
  
"But--" Syaoran started  
  
Sakura stood up angrily, "I'm not a child!" She walked away and into the park.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" He ran after her,   
  
"Oi Syaoran! Don't leave me!" frowned Ying Hua as she stood up and was about to run after him but Jack stood in front of her way, "Move!"  
  
"No," replied Jack firmly.  
  
Ying Hua glared, "Don't you care that Syaoran is going after your girlfriend? Aren't you fuckin worried?"  
  
"I trust Sakura. I know she wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Anyways, this is a perfect opportunity to ask you why you're here."  
  
"Stupid, this is a double date. Why wouldn't I be here?"  
  
"What are your plans?"  
  
"What plans? I don't know what your talking about."  
  
"Don't fuckin lie to me Ying Hua!" growled Jack as he grabbed Ying Hua's shoulders roughly.  
  
"Don't fuckin touch me!" Ying Hua snapped, "I have no fucking idea what your fucking bullshitting about."  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes, "Fine, you don't have to tell me now, but I will get it out of you."  
  
Ying Hua glared at him.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Sakura wait!" yelled Syaoran as caught up with her.  
  
"Get away from me Syaoran! I don't need you as my babysitter! I'm 16, I'm a young woman and I don't need you to take care of me!" yelled Sakura.  
  
Syaoran grabbed her wrist and made Sakura face him, "Will you just listen to me?"  
  
"Don't touch me! I don't want to listen to you. Why don't you just ran back into the arms of you lover, Ying Hua?"  
  
Syaoran winced, that cut his heart hearing it from the girl he loves, "Sakura. . ."  
  
"Just leave me alone Syaoran! I have Jack!"  
  
Syaoran frowned hearing that name, "Now look Sakura----"  
  
Sakura jerked her hand away from Syaoran and walked off.  
  
"Sakura! Fuck, just listen to me, goddamnit!" He growled as he caught up with her and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Stop fucking struggling, and just listen to me for a fucking second!"  
  
Unfortunately she tripped over a root and fell down a hill, pulling Syaoran down with her. Once they stopped Syaoran was ontop of Sakura.  
  
"Are you okay Sakura?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Sakura, "Now get off please."  
  
"No," Syaoran eyes were firm yet softed as he looked deep into Sakura's emerald green eyes  
  
Sakura's breath got caught in her throat, he was too close, "Get off."  
  
"I won't. . ." His eyes looked down on Sakura's kissable lips and then back up to her eyes.  
  
"Why. . .why are you doing this?" Sakura managed to ask.  
  
Syaoran lowered his head slowly, "Because. . ."  
  
Sakura could feel his warm breath above her, he was getting closer, "No. . Syaoran, y-you can't. . . ."  
  
They were only a few centimeters apart.  
  
"Watch me," he said huskily as he closed his eyes and almost touch Sakura's lips.  
  
Sakura's hunger for his lips made her move her head up towards Syaoran's face,   
  
"Hey you two!" Mia called to them.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Mia you idiot!" Tomoyo sweatdropped in a bush near by. She had almost seen Sakura and Syaoran kiss until Mia interrupted.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Sakura quickly pushed Syaoran off her. Her face was red as she looked up to who called at her, "Mia, hi!"  
  
Mia giggled, I, "What are you two doing done there?"  
  
"Umm," Sakura quickly stood up, "Syaoran wanted to prove me wrong on a certain part of the respiratory system." She looked at Syaoran, "Yup you were right, a person's breathing does speed up when nervous." Okay lame, yes she knew that but that was the best thing she could think of.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, come on, lets have some fun at the fair!" smiled Mia.  
  
"Y-Yeah," Sakura's face was still warm as she started following Mia,   
  
thought Syaoran.  
  
Mia giggled, She laughed evilly,   
  
"H-Hoe. . .? Mia?" sweatdropped Sakura as she noticed Mia's odd behavior.  
  
Mia sweatdropped and coughed, "Err, yeah, umm right. Let's go Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran's head snapped up, "Uh, yeah." He stood up and followed the two with his hands in his pockets; his eyes focused on Sakura. After their walk of silence they were greeted by loud noises from the amusement park.  
  
Mia stopped in front of them, "Okay, so where do you two want to go?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were quiet as they were looking away from each other.  
  
"Any ideas?" Mia sweatdropped when she realized none of them were going to say something, , "Well, okay, I thought we-----"  
  
"Syaoran!" Ying Hua came stomping in with Jack following behind, "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
"Hello, Ying Hua," Mia greeted dully as Tomoyo walked up beside her, "Hey, Jack."  
  
"Hey babe," Jack kissed Sakura on the cheek as he put an arm around her shoulder. He smiled at the others, "Hey girls."  
  
"Hi Jack," smiled Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey," replied Mia, "Uh, aren't you going to say hi to Syaoran."  
  
"I already did," Jack said dully.  
  
Syaoran glared at Jack,   
  
"Mia, Tomoyo," Ying Hua replied with an equal bored tone but with a touch of annoyance.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran to see his reaction when Jack kissed her. She could see the pain in his eyes just before he turned away from her. Sakura looked down her eyes saddened.  
  
Ying Hua narrowed her eyes as she was taking all the information of her surroundings in, Her left eye twitched in deep anger, She looped arms with Syaoran.  
  
"Come on, lets enjoy what the park has to offer," said Jack.  
  
"Un," smiled Sakura as she and Jack led the way.  
  
Ying Hua watched Sakura as she bought a near by crying girl a new balloon because her's flew away, Ying Hua growled, Ying Hua's eyes widened and then she smirked devious. She took a glance at Syaoran, who seemed to be paying all his attention to Sakura,   
  
Jack glanced at Ying Hua and narrowed his eyes,   
  
"Hey lets all go on the rollercoaster!" smiled Ying Hua.  
  
Sakura bit her bottom lip, "Uh. . ."  
  
Syaoran noticed her uneasiness, "We don't----"  
  
"We don't have to go if you don't feel comfortable about it," Jack interrupted also noticing Sakura's discomfort earning a glare from Syaoran, but he ignored it.  
  
"Sakura doesn't like rollercoasters that much," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"What? Are you afraid?" gloated Ying Hua.  
  
Sakura looked down,   
  
"Ying, stop it," frowned Syaoran, "If Sakura doesn't want to go, we don't have to go."  
  
Ying Hua crossed her arms and looked away. She angrily reminded to herself,  
  
"N-No. . .it's okay, we can go," replied Sakura still unsure.  
  
"Nani? Are you sure Sakura?" replied Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah, I mean we don't have to go if you don't want to," said Jack.  
  
"Yeah, it's no big deal," said Mia.  
  
Sakura nervously smiled, "No, no, it's okay. I don't mind, we can go."  
  
Syaoran looked firmly at Sakura. His voice was filled with sincere and care, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah," Sakura sweatdropped, "Don't worry! I-Infact, I used to love rollercoasters, so lets go!" Sakura started to walk towards the rollercoaster rides,   
  
The gang followed Sakura to the rollercoaster ride.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go on this one?" Syaoran said, "We could go to the minor ones."  
  
Sakura looked up and she almost lost her lunch just by the site of if, "Hoooee. .. " She looked back at the others, "Um, it's okay, I want to go on this one."  
  
"If it bothers you that much Sakuara, we really don't have to go," replied Ying Hua in a surprising nice tone.  
  
"What's up with her?" whispered Mia.  
  
"I don't know. . ." Tomoyo replied.  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes,   
  
Syaoran just lifted a brow.  
  
Ying Hua looked at the others and sweatdropped, "What? Is it so wrong for me to be nice?"  
  
"Well," Syaoran rubbed his chin.  
  
Ying Hua pretended to look hurt, "Even my own boyfriend! I feel so hurt!" She walked beside Sakura and hooked her arm, "Sakura and I may have our differences but that doesn't mean we were never friends."  
  
"Ano. . ..we were friends?" Sakura furrowed her brows, "Hoe?"  
  
Ying Hua laughed, "Ah, Sakura you're so funny. Come on, we better give them our tickets so we don't hold up the line anymore." She led the group while dragging Sakura by the arm.  
  
wondered Sakura.  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes, I  
  
The group boarded the ride. The safety bar went down across their upper bodies and the rollercoaster slowly moved. Sakura gulped, The rollercoaster stopped all of a sudden and Sakura looked down. Quickly she looked back up, She gulped again, Just the instant she thought that the rollercoaster went down a steep hill, "HOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She closed her eyes,   
  
~  
  
~ After the Ride  
  
~  
  
Sakura slowly boarded off with the rest of the group. Her eyes were wet but no tears were on her cheeks. She bit her lower, trembling lip and silently whimpered a grateful thank you that the ride was over.  
  
"Sakura are you okay?" asked Jack who noticed her facial expression.  
  
Syaoran, on the other hand, noticed even before the ride. Sakura was dead scared. He didn't even had a chance to enjoy the ride because he was watching her during the whole thing, "I told you it wasn't a good idea," Syaoran frowned at Jack.  
  
"I didn't force her into it," replied Jack.  
  
"Syaoran that's enough," said Sakura, still a bit shakened, "Jack didn't force me into going, I wanted to go." She sniffed and put on a bright smile, "I thought it was quite exciting! But um, well I have to go to the bathroom." Sakura headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"Wait for Sakura, Li I need to talk with Ying Hua for a second," said Jack as he dragged Ying Hua away from the crowd.  
  
"Let me go," growled Ying Hua.  
  
Once the two were away from the people Jack let her go, "What are you planning?"  
  
Ying Hua looked away with her nose up in the air, "What are you talking about?" She crossed her arms, "I am not planning anything."  
  
"Liar, it isn't you to be nice all of a sudden. Especially in front of a girl who may have something against you," suddenly Jack's eyes widened, "That's it!"  
  
"What? What's it?" replied Ying Hua.  
  
"You can't stand competition."  
  
Ying Hua's eyes widened but quickly turned back normal, "What the hell are you babbling about?"  
  
"You can't stand that Sakura maybe your only obstacle to get Syaoran," Jack frowned, "It's all about Syaoran."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Sakura came waking back about one minute after she left the group.  
  
"Didn't you had to use the bathroom?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Un, but I realized I didn't know which way it was," Sakura sheepishly replied.  
  
Syaoran smiled making Sakura blush lightly, "Follow me."  
  
The two walked quitely through the noisey crowd but were interrupted by an entertainer.  
  
"Aw, perfect! You two couples, would be great to try my ride," said the entertainer, "Come, come, it's our one day special for our Love Ferris Wheel, a free ride! We are celebrating new loves and you guys look so much in love!"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura blushed. Syaoran coughed, "Umm, we're not together."  
  
The entertainer's eyes widened in surprise, "Really? Wow! You could of fooled me. But this ride is also for love waiting to be bloomed from two people, such as yourself."  
  
"I. . .I don't know," replied Sakura.  
  
"I won't take no for an answer!" said the entertainer, "You two make a perfect couple, no doubt about it! You might as well try this out."  
  
"B. .But. . ." started Sakura but it was too late, the entertainer already pushed both of them in the carrier. Sakura and Syaoran sat across from each other as the ride moved.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Thanks Giles," said Tomoyo coming out from the tents with Mia.  
  
"It was a pleasure to be of service to you Madame Tomoyo," replied Giles.  
  
Tomoyo watched Sakura's cart, "Let operation: Get Syaoran to fall in love with Sakura, so we can all be happy and Sakura can stop pretending she doesn't like Syaoran anymore because everybody knows that she has some sorts of feelings for Syaoran, since she can't hide her feelings very well; Part A commence. ."  
  
Mia giggled, "I wonder what their doing in there!"  
  
Tomoyo grinned, "I, personally, made sure there was a built in, hidden camera."  
  
Mia squealed, "Lets go see what's happening!"  
  
The two ran into a near by trailer and turned on the television.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"So, umm, are you okay?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Okay?" questioned Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, from the ride."  
  
"Oh right. . yeah that, I'm okay. Uh, did you enjoy it?"  
  
"Not really. ."  
  
"Oh yeah? Why is that?"  
  
Syaoran looked straight into Sakura's eyes, "I was too preoccupied."  
  
". . .oh. .preoccupied on what?"  
  
"Umm, stuff. ." Syaoran looked down and turned a bit red from embarrassment.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Kawaii!" Both Tomoyo and Mia squealed.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
". . .you. ."  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura looked at him with confusion.  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath, "I was too preoccupied with you in my head." He lift his head and looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"O-Oh, re-really?" blushed Sakura as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Why is that?"  
  
"Because, I was worried about you," Syaoran replied truthfully, "I knew you never liked that ride and I'm mad at that damn Jack to even let you go on it."  
  
"I see. . ."  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I really like you."  
  
SLAP!  
  
Syaoran was still in his position. His head was turned to the right and a redish-pink mark started forming on his left cheek. He slowly moved his head to look at Sakura.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Oh my!" gasped Tomoyo.  
  
"Does this mean that Sakura actually doesn't like Syaoran?" asked Mia.  
  
"No, I'm positive she does!"  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Stop playing with my feelings!" Sakura's eyes started watering.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Little Syaoran was standing in front of Little Sakura.  
  
"I-I wa-was n-n-never really c-cl-close to a so-so-some-someone be-before. . ." blushed Little Syaoran.  
  
"Oh?" Little Sakura cutely tilted her head.  
  
"U-U-Um-Ummm. . ." Little Syaoran gulped, "I-I-I re-re-re-re-really l-li-li- like yo-you!" He quickly held up the daffodil that he was hiding behind his back, in front of Sakura, "F-For Y-Y-YOU!"  
  
Little Sakura blushed, "T-Thank you." She gently took it from him and smelled it, "I like it a lot."  
  
Little Syaoran was looking down, his hands behind his back, blushing like mad and fidgeting with his feet.  
  
". . .and I really like you too," smiled Little Sakura.  
  
Little Syaoran's head perked up, his eyes brightened. "R-REALLY?"  
  
"Un," Little Sakura smiled sweetly as she walked up to him and gave Little Syaoran a cute kiss on the cheek.  
  
Little Syaoran sighed happily and smiled brightly at Little Sakura.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Present~  
  
"You told me you liked me when I was 5, then you come to Japan and don't even recognize me, plus you start going out with someone else, AND now you tell me you like me again?" said Sakura, obviously hurt.  
  
Syaoran sighed, she had a point there. Damn, the odds were against him, "I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to. . ."  
  
"You didn't mean to what? Did you think I'm some kind of toy?"  
  
"No," Syaoran quickly answered, "Definitely not----"  
  
"Is that so? Well it doesn't seem that way. I'm not something you can just bring in and bring out whenever you please! I'm not some property for you to own, to sell, to buy----"  
  
Syaoran quickly kissed her lips. He practically wasn't listening to half of her speech, because his urge was too great. He gently entered his tongue into her mouth and both started to explore eachother's mouths. Both were enjoying themselves and calmly taking breaths. Syaoran gently pulled away from her lips, but softly kissed them again.  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked deep into Syaoran's amber ones, "Why did you. . .?"  
  
"Sakura I lo----"  
  
Sakura reacted quickly and silenced him with her index finger, "Don't say it."  
  
"Why not?" Syaoran asked confused.  
  
"Please just don't, I'm not ready to hear it."  
  
"But. . ." Syaoran sighed as he saw the pleading look in her eyes, ". . .okay, I won't, but the next time I'll say it, ready or not ready."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Giles, quickly! Stop the Ferris wheel!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"But Madame----" started Giles.  
  
"Please Giles, we can't get Sakura or Syaoran out until one of them say their I love yous," replied Mia.  
  
"Yes Mistress," bowed Giles as he turned the power off.  
  
"Good, now they'll have to confess their love for each other," smiled Tomoyo.  
  
"Yay! Let Part B begin!" cheered Mia.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Thank you," replied Sakura softly as she stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"The ride is over, I felt it stopped," replied Sakura as she opened the door. Without looking she walked outside and quickly felt herself falling, "Ahhhh!"  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran quickly reacting grabbed, her grabbed her hand before she was out of reach.  
  
"Syaoran! Please, don't let me fall!" pleaded Sakura.  
  
"I won't let you fall Sakura," Syaoran said firmly.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"One second you tell them not to go, but the minute you leave they head off on their own," said Ying Hua.  
  
"Sh!" Jack quickly silenced her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Didn't you hear that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That was Sakura scream," Jack ran towards where he heard Sakura yell.  
  
"Wait for me!" Ying Hua replied as she followed Jack.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"AHHH!! Sakura!!!" yelled Tomoyo in the trailer.  
  
"Aren't Ferris Wheel rides supposed to have those safety locks?!" said Mia.  
  
"We have to get Sakura out of there!!" Tomoyo was panicking, "What are we going to do Mia? We can't let her fall!"  
  
"Don't worry! Syaoran won't let her drop! He loves her, he can't!" replied Mia.  
  
The two went outside.  
  
"Please Syaoran, don't let go of her," Tomoyo quietly said.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Where are you going?" Ying Hua said as she finally caught up to Jack.  
  
"Look!" Jack pointed up, "Sakura's dangling out of the Ferris Wheel cart!"  
  
Ying Hua looked to where Jack was pointing, "Syaoran's holding her up!"  
  
"What the hell happened while we were gone?!"  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Syaoran. . ." Sakura's eyes were tearing up as she looked at the ground.  
  
"Sakura, look at me! You're going to be okay, I've got you!" said Syaoran.  
  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran,   
  
"I won't let you fall! I pinky swear over my heart!"  
  
A smile slowly formed on Sakura's lips, "I believe you."  
  
Syaoran smiled, "Lets get you up here." Syaoran groaned as he pulled Sakura back into the cart and into his arms.  
  
". . .Syaoran, I was so scared!" Sakura cried on his shoulder.  
  
Syaoran hugged Sakura and rubbed her back gently, "It's okay, it's all over."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Giles start the power and get Sakura and Syaoran back on the ground," Tomoyo said gratefully.  
  
Mia smiled, I  
  
~  
  
~  
  
After a while Sakura and Syaoran got back on the ground.  
  
"Sakura! Are you okay?!" Tomoyo ran up and gave Sakura a hug.  
  
"Yeah," smiled Sakura as she wiped her tears away, "Syaoran saved me."  
  
"Way to go hero!" smiled Mia.  
  
Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Yeah, thank you Syaoran," smiled Sakura.  
  
"Sakura!" Jack yelled as he managed to get through the crowd, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine Jack, Syaoran saved me," replied Sakura.  
  
Jack hugged her, "I'm so glad you're alive. Job well done, Li, thanks for protecting her while I was gone. Come, let's get out of this crowd." He wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"Who died and made you king," growled Syaoran quitely.  
  
"Okay," smiled Sakura as she followed him. Sakura looked over her shoulder to see Syaoran and smiled.  
  
Syaoran lost all his foul facial expressions and smiled back at Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran! Are you hurt baby?" Ying Hua hugged him.  
  
"I'm okay, let's go," said Syaoran as he started falling behind Sakura and Jack.  
  
"Wait for me, hunny," replied Ying Hua as she looped arms with him.  
  
Tomoyo and Mia following behind.  
  
They stopped when they arrived at the parking lot.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" asked Jack.  
  
"Actually, I personally just want to go home," replied Sakura sheepishly, "I think I had enough adventure for one day."  
  
"Okay, I'll give you a ride home," said Jack.  
  
"Thank you," said Sakura, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye Ying Hua, Tomoyo, Mia." She looks at Syaoran, "Bye Syaoran."  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yup, lets go," smiled Sakura as she followed Jack to his car.  
  
"Later girls!" Jack called back.  
  
The four watched Jack's black corvette drive off.  
  
"Want me to give you a ride Mia?" asked Tomoyo as her limo drove up and got in.  
  
"Sure, how about you Syaoran?" said Mia as she got in, "Are you coming home?"  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran replied.  
  
"But Syaoran, I thought we were gonna do something when Sakura and Jack are gone," said Ying Hua.  
  
"I'm really tired, maybe some other time," said Syaoran, "I'll see you tomorrow, bye." Syaoran entered the limo and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" asked Ying Hua.  
  
Syaoran blew a kiss at Ying Hua and then waved as the limo drove away.  
  
Once they were gone Ying Hua's face darkened, "They're getting too damn fucking close. . . I have to get Sakura and Syaoran away from each other. . "  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Sakura was lying on her bed. She smiled how Syaoran saved her from death but saddened a bit when she remembered how Syaoran was going to say those 3 special words, "Oh Syaoran. . ."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Syaoran was lying on his bed, with his hands under his head. He remember how Sakura's body rested against his, how her lips tasted sweet, how his shoulder was damp from her crying, and how she didn't let him say those 3 words to her, "Oh god Sakura. . .why do you have this affect on me?"  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
A/N: That's the end of Chappy 8! ^.^ I hope you enjoyed it! @.@ Ack! I'm starting to run out of ideas but I wanna still keep going for you reviewers (cuz it wouldn't be fare if I just deleted that story and you ppl took your time on readin & reviewin it).  
  
JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW, I WON'T BE HERE BETWEEN THE 9TH and 24TH BECAUSE I'M OFF TO A VACATION!! (^.^ going to Europe! YaY!) Bye for now! 


	9. I Don't Love You or do I?

HOPE YOU LIKE, EXTRA 9 PAGES!! ~.~U I'm tired. . . .  
  
THOUGHTS = [. . . .]  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Ying Hua yawned, "So what did you wanted to talk about? You sounded urgent."  
  
It was one in the morning. The streets were dark but was lightened by the lights on the road. There was a cool breeze that give the night a cold feeling. The two teens were a few blocks from the closed festival. Syaoran was looking down at the end of the street; he was having a mental battle between himself.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was 12 am and Syaoran couldn't get to sleep because Sakura was still on his mind. He sat up on his back, thinking about the earlier events in the festival, "Why didn't she let me say I Love You to her?" Syaoran made a fist, "How can she not be ready? What's there not to be ready about?" He let out a groan as he allowed himself to fall on the bed. His eyes glistened in the dark room as he let out a sigh, "I'm gonna have to choose.. . .which one do I love more?" Syaoran chuckled quietly and softly smiled, ". . that's a no brainer." He picked up the phone and dialed a number, "Hey Ying Hua? It's me, Syaoran. Listen, can we talk in the park near the festival in 10 minutes?"  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Present~  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath, "Ying Hua."  
  
Ying Hua looked at him, "Yeah?"  
  
He looked at her deep in the eye. His eyes filled with adoration but she could tell it was not directed to her, "I. . . ." He briefly looked down and inhaled. His mouth opened but closed, he couldn't say it, ". . I missed you."  
  
Ying Hua made a funny look, "Was that all?"  
  
"Uh. . .yeah," He replied quietly as he stuffed his hands in his pocket, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay." Ying Hua turned and walked away, [Strange. . .]  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes angrily [No, I have to say it! I don't love her!]. He looked up at the disappearing figure, "I don't want to go out with you anymore."  
  
Ying Hua stopped and looked behind her. Her eyes widened. "W-What? Why?" She managed to choke out.  
  
"I don't love you."  
  
Ying Hua walked up to him, "What do you mean you don't love me?"  
  
"It's not that hard to understand Ying Hua. My passion towards you has died."  
  
". . .Y-You're breaking up with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ying Hua opened her mouth but couldn't say anything, "I. . .I don't believe you. You're lying!"  
  
"I'm not!" Syaoran eyes were serious as they narrowed.  
  
"You're making a big mistake Syaoran." Ying Hua frowned, "This is because of Sakura isn't it?"  
  
His brows furrowed, "Leave her out of this."  
  
"You love her don't you?"  
  
Syaoran just kept silent as his face started to grow hard.  
  
"I knew it. . ." Ying Hua sighed angrily, ". . .She slowly took you away from me."  
  
He looked at her confused, "What are you talking about?"  
  
". . .she took you away from me, like she did with the others. I'll make sure she'll regret ever meeting me and taking you away from what you rightfully deserve."  
  
Syaoran frowned deeply, "She has nothing to do with us, so leave her out of this."  
  
"Aw muffin, did that hit a soft spot?"  
  
He growled, "So this is your real attitude."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Jack pulled Syaoran to the side while the girls were ordering their food, "I'll watch Ying Hua if I were you."  
  
"Why? So when I'm not looking you can harrass her?" replied Syaoran.  
  
Jack furrowed his brows, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ying Hua's been telling me all about what you did to her when you two were going out."  
  
A sad chuckle escape from Jack's lips, "So, she's already got you swallowing her garbage?" Jack shook his head, "I thought you out of all people would see through her."  
  
"Shut up, I don't like you accusing my girlfriend of things she would never do."  
  
"That's because you don't know her."  
  
"I think I'd know my own girlfriend."  
  
"She has clouded your mind that you can't see the truth anymore!" Jack sighed in devastation, "Fine, I'm only here to warn you that she ain't what she's cracked up to be."  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes, "Thank you, now here's a warning for you." He pinned Jack to a wall, "Keep away from my girlfriend, she's been suffering enough because of you. And as for Sakura, lay a move on her and I'll hurt you so bad that you'd wish you have never heard of the name Li." Syaoran gave on last glare and joined with the girls.  
  
Jack rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head, "I guess he'll have to learn the hard way." And walked back to join the girls.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Present~  
  
"You know, what Jack said about you was right. But I guess I was too blinded by my own emotions to see the truth in all your lies."  
  
Ying Hua glared "You'll regret of ever breaking up with me Li Syaoran. I am all you need."  
  
"And you'll regret ever threatening to hurt Sakura in any way because if you do, I swear that I will find you and I'll make sure you'll get what you deserve. Don't think I can't because I'm a man with very high positions and connections. I highly suggest you don't cross a Li just because of some pre- school jealousy."  
  
"Just watch me." She dared replying and walked back to her apartment, [. .that wench will pay!]  
  
Syaoran sighed as he headed back to his room.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Jack walked around the unusually quiet festival. It was 6 am and the workers were just getting all the rides ready or restocking up on their food for the up coming day.  
  
"Just the guy I wanted to see."  
  
Jack turned around, "Li, so why did you call me up so early that it couldn't wait until later on the day?"  
  
"Listen, I just wanted to say thanks for the warning that I stubbornly didn't take heed to," said Syaoran.  
  
"Wow." His eyes widened, "Li Syaoran actually thanked me. What is this world coming to?"  
  
"Shut up, it's not the end of the world."  
  
"So, does that mean we're friends?"  
  
"No. You're still my rival to get Sakura."  
  
Jack laughed, "Stupid, I already have her."  
  
"Not necessarily," smirked Syaoran as he crossed his arms, "Just because she allows you to touch her doesn't mean you have her heart."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh lets just say that me and her goes a long way back," Syaoran looked at his watch, "Well, I've got to be going. Mia's probably waiting for me right now." He walked off and waved before he turned to a corner and was out of site.  
  
Jack clenched his fists, [He lies. . .Sakura loves me!]  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Where'd you go Syaoran?" asked Mia.  
  
"Oh, to meet someone. Everything's fine, so what do you want to do today?" asked Syaoran.  
  
[Well besides from getting you and Sakura together. . .] ".. . .umm, I don't know. What do you want to do?" replied Mia  
  
"Why don't we check out what Hiroki and Sakura are doing?"  
  
Mia smiled, "Yeah, that sounds like a perfect idea!" [hehe, not to mention a good excuse to figure where Sakura is so I don't have to look for her.]  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Hey Jack," smiled Sakura, "I was afraid that you weren't going to show." The two agreed to meet in front of the parking lot at 8 am but it was already 9 o'clock now.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jack walked over to Sakura and kissed her on the cheek. The reason why he was late was because he had to think over about the conversation he had with Syaoran. He needed to know if Sakura loved him or if she was just playing, "Come, lets go and have something to eat, I'm starved."  
  
Sakura giggled, "Already? Didn't you have breakfast?" She walked hand in hand as they headed towards the food area.  
  
"Nope, I had an urge for a chicken wrap this morning." Jack and Sakura walked in a comfortable silence as they arrived at the food area. He told his order to the cashier and paid for his meal, "Want anything Sakura?"  
  
"No thank you," Sakura replied politely, "I'll go find us a seat." She walked up to a nearby empty table and waited for a few minutes until Jack came with his food. He sat down and started eating his wrap. Sakura smiled, "Is it good?"  
  
Unable to say anything because he had food in his mouth he nodded. After he swallowed he offered Sakura a bite, "Taste."  
  
Sakura took a small bite, "Mm, that so good."  
  
After a couple of minutes Jack was finished. They sat there for a while until Sakura asked him what were they going to do today. Jack's eyes turned serious, "I want to talk to you Sakura."  
  
"Okay, about what?"  
  
He sighed and briefly looked down at his scrunched up food wrapper, "What's this Li character to you?"  
  
Sakura was a bit taken back by this unexpected question, "What do you mean?"  
  
"How long have you guys known each other? Does he mean a lot to you? Are you guys close?" He sighed again, "Basically I'm asking if you have any good memories of you two together."  
  
"Well, kind of. . . ."  
  
". .go on." Jack said, quickly getting interested.  
  
Saukra sighed, she knew Jack will just keep asking her these questions if she don't answer them,. ". . when I first met him with I was around 4, I think, and my father and I went to Hong Kong to visit some good relatives. On the last day I was playing in a park and I heard somebody crying. As curious as I am I go and check who was it. That's when I met Syaoran, after that we became close, even if we only spent time together for 15 minutes. I don't know, it was weird, it was like some kind of bond brought us together in those few minutes. Anyways, we promised we would see each other someday and that's when I saw him again in Japan."  
  
Jack's head rested on his hand, "It seems like you two were pretty close, even if it was for only 15 minutes." He studied her, "He was probably the one who gave you that necklace."  
  
She looked down, [. . .my necklace. I still had it on? I didn't even noticed. . . .], "Yeah, it was him."  
  
"Guys don't just give something to girls unless they have a good reason why, especially little boys. He must have had a crush on you."  
  
Sakura hid her blush, "Li Syaoran? No, not him, we were just really good friends."  
  
"He liked you then and still likes you now."  
  
Sakura started fidgeting in her seat, "What are you talking about? Syaoran doesn't like me in that way. . . ."  
  
"Oh you would be surprised. Besides, he told me I was his rival."  
  
"Rival? For what?"  
  
"For you."  
  
"Hoe?! What?"  
  
"Exactly. I told him he was stupid and that I already have you."  
  
Sakura blushed, "Of course! Why wouldn't I be going out with you if I didn't like you?"  
  
"You may like me, but that doesn't mean you love me," He looked away, "Do you love me Sakura?"  
  
Her eyes glistened with confusion and worry, [I don't know. . . .I don't know!]  
  
Jack's eyes narrowed, "Sakura? Do you love me?"  
  
"I. . .I. ." She looked down at her hands, ". . . .I don't know. . . . .I just don't know Jack."  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed, "Li was right."  
  
Sakura looked up, "Right about what?"  
  
"He told me that even thought I'm going out with you doesn't ncessarily mean I have your heart. I guess it's true isn't it?" He looked deep in her eyes pleading, begging that he was wrong, ". . . .I hate it when that guy's right."  
  
". .I'm sorry." Sakura closed her eyes and slowly opened them again as she looked at Jack, ". . .listen, I really don't know. . ."  
  
Jack looked away, his heart hurting. He really thought he found the girl he loved most but she broke his heart, ". . .damnit. ."  
  
"Hey you two!" smiled Mia as she came walking with Syaoran, "I'm glad we found you."  
  
Jack narrowed as Syaoran smirked at him, "Hey."  
  
Standing up, Jack walked over to Syaoran and punched him across the face. Sakura gasped and ran beside Syaoran, "Jack? Stop it!"  
  
Jack glared at Syaoran, [. .you son of a bitch. .]. Syaoran rubbed his cheek and smirked, "I was right?"  
  
He felt another urge to punch Syaoran's smirk off his face but he restrained himself. Jack inhaled and exhaled deeply and turned around, clenching his fists as he walked away.  
  
"Jack? Jack!" Sakura ran to catch up with him, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Don't follow me!" He growled but quickly regretting being so harsh when he saw the look in her eye, "Sorry, I didn't mean too." There was fear in them, god he felt so horrible; he didn't want her to be scared of him. "I just want to be alone." He said in a soft tone and walked away, hoping he'll find some place to think.  
  
Sakura stood there stunned as she watched Jack leave, [What have I done?] She turned and walked back to Syaoran, "Mia, I think you should go check how Jack is."  
  
"Sure Sakura," replied Mia as she followed Jack.  
  
Syaoran walked over to Sakura, "Sakura, I'm sorry----"  
  
"What have you done?!" yelled Sakura, her eyes tearing but not shedding any. She looked down, ". . .What have I done? Oh god. . .Jack. ."  
  
Taken back with her reaction, Syaoran stood there speechless. Once he was able to re-organize his thoughts he looked at Sakura firmly, "What else could I do? I'm just a man hopelessly in love with a girl and will do anything to get her."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as she looked up at Syaoran, ". . . .Syaoran?"  
  
His eyes were soft, sad and full of adoration. Sakura gulped hard as she looked into his intense amber eyes.  
  
"I. . . .I need to go. .." Sakura was about to take off but Syaoran quickly grabbed her wrist, "Let me go!"  
  
"I won't," He replied firmly.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Mia sighed, [Atleast it won't be as hard to get Syaoran and Sakura together now.. . .] She walked up beside Jack, who was sitting on a bench, "Hey."  
  
". .Leave me alone.. . " He replied dully, not allowing her to see his face.  
  
"Aw come on Jack, you'll be okay," smiled Mia, "Umm, there's other fish in the sea! And you're attractive so there won't be no problem! Plus you don't have to worry about money issues!" Mia nervously giggled and sweathdropped [. . .I wish Sakura was here to cheer him up. . .she is way better than me!]  
  
"I don't want the attention of gold diggers," Jack replied with an icy cold tone, as turned his back on her.  
  
[Well, how rude! I'm just trying to lighten up the mood!] thought Mia. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards her, "Excuse me! What's the big idea----" Mia gasped as she let go of him as soon as she saw his face, ". . . .Jack?" [. . .is he crying?!]  
  
"Are you happy now?" Tears were streaming down his face and his breathing were short and quick but very quiet.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know. . ." Mia said sheepishly.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't! Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I hurt any less then a woman." Jack sighed depressingly, "I really thought I found her." He narrowed his eyes and slammed his fist against the bench, "But that bastard took her away from me! Just like he took Ying Hua away from me- ---"  
  
SLAP!  
  
Jack held his left cheek as he looked at Mia shocked.  
  
"Listen buddy, I don't like other people talking behind my friends back!" frowned Mia, she lowered her right hand, "Don't be a baby! Syaoran didn't do any of that on purpose, besides you're his friend, you should know better."  
  
"I'm not his friend. We were never friends."  
  
Mia sighed as her eyes softened, "Look, I'm sorry, but Sakura loves Syaoran and Syaoran loves Sakura. Sakura's just too stubborn to admit that because Syaoran had hurt her too much."  
  
"But-----"  
  
"Don't act like a spoiled child, you'll be okay," Mia smiled, "You'll find that special girl but you have to be patient."  
  
Jack sat there in silence as he thought about everything she said. He looked up at her golden honey brown eyes, even though she was a year younger than himself she acted like an adult. Suddenly something flickered his emotions and noticed for the first time how beautiful and strong she was. He stood up and grabbed Mia by the shoulders, [What is this feeling? It's not the same as when I'm with Sakura. . . .but why am I feeling it towards this woman? What is she so special that seperates her from the rest of them? . . .god, what is going on?]  
  
"Hey! What are you think your do. ..mmmph. .. ." Mia was cut off by Jack's lips. Her eyes widened as her cheeks heated up.  
  
Jack slowly pulled away. His eyes were also wide from his own unexpected action, ". ..I. . . .. . . ." He ran off, he needed to leave before he made things worse.  
  
Mia touched her lips as she looked where Jack disappeared from, "What. . .What was that about?!" She sank into the bench, "Oh god. . .I'm sorry Sakura. . ."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
". . .W-What do you want from me?" Sakura asked nervously, "Can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"No," he replied, "Sakura. . .I----"  
  
"No! Don't. . .please, don't. . .."  
  
"Why not?!" He replied angrily as Sakura cowered before him. Syaoran took a deep breath and tried to calm himself; he didn't like scaring her. "Why not?" He asked again calmer.  
  
"I told you, I'm not ready."  
  
"Are you really not ready? Or you just don't want to here it?"  
  
"If you must know, I don't want to here it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because!" Her eyes watered up more, ". . .you can't just come to me whenever you want, Syaoran. I'm a person too!" She jerked her wrist away from him and walked passed him.  
  
Syaoran turned around and called out to her, "Sakura, wait!"  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Sakur------"  
  
"I don't want to hear it!" She replied as a couple of tears managed to roll from her cheeks.  
  
He took a deep breath, "I broke up with Ying Hua!"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as she froze, "What?"  
  
Syaoran looked at the ground and clenched his fists, "I told her, I didn't wanted to be with her anymore."  
  
"H-How come?" Sakura turned around and faced him.  
  
"I finally figured out which person I was meant to be with and it was you Sakura." He looked up into her emerald orbs, "I wanted to be with you because-----"  
  
"Stop it!" Sakura yelled closed her eyes, "I don't even know if you're telling the truth."  
  
"But I am! Trust me, I wouldn't about something like this. Just let me explai----"  
  
"I've been hurting too much because of you," Tears of 10 years worth of pain rolled down her cheeks, "I can't take any of this anymore! I still don't understand how you could have thought we were meant to be when you felt the same way with someone else!"  
  
"Sakura, I. . .."  
  
"Just don't," sobbed Sakura as she looked at him with tearful eyes and then ran off.  
  
"Damnit. . ." He cursed with his face full of anguish. He ran his hand through his hair, "Dammit!"  
  
~  
  
~  
  
". . .What am I going to tell Sakura?" Mia wondered to herself worriedly, "I just can't say Jack came up and kissed me when I was trying to cheer him up. . . .and also say that his kiss was so incredible, sweet, and to die for!" She sighed as she stood up, "What am I going to do? What am I going to do-----oof! Ow, Sakura?" Mia looked at the person who ran into her, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
Sakura sniffed and smiled as she quickly wiped her tears, "Oh Mia, hi. Yeah, I'm fine but how's Jack? Did you find him?"  
  
"Oh. . . .Jack? He's, umm, to tell you the truth I didn't find him," Mia nervously grinned.  
  
Sakura looked at the ground sadly, "Oh. . . .okay."  
  
"Ummm, but listen, I need to go and find Tomoyo okay? I have something to tell her."  
  
"Oh sure, go ahead," replied Sakura as she snapped out of her gaze.  
  
"Alright, take care of yourself, later!" Mia ran and disappeared when she turned on a corner.  
  
Sakura watched Mia go as she sat down on the bench, [What am I going to do?. . . . .easy, just chose one. . .] She sighed, [. . .who do I love more? Stupid! You already know you love Syaoran! But. . . .] ". .I .. .I can't. . . I just can't be with him. . . ."  
  
Jack stiffened behind the tree he was hiding. He came back to apologize to Mia but found Sakura. Gathering all what he had left in him, he walked over to Sakura and sat beside her.  
  
Sakura gasped as she put a hand over her heart, "Jack! Oh, you scared me."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to," he apologized.  
  
Sakura smiled, "It's okay, I was looking for you anyways. Are you okay now?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." he asked, his eyes distant.  
  
Sakura giggled, "Did it help by punching Syaoran?"  
  
Even how sad Jack felt he couldn't help but smile at her question, "Yeah, but I would have felt more better if I could have hit a couple of more times, well atleast until he passed out."  
  
Her melodic laugh filled the air, "Okay, but I think you got through with him by just one punch. And please, next time let's not use Syaoran as a punching bag okay?"  
  
Jack chuckled, "Sure." His eyes went sad again, "I've been thinking. . ."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
". . .maybe we shouldn't be going out anymore."  
  
"Oh, okay," Sakura voice saddened, "Really? Why is that?"  
  
"Listen," He took a deep breath, "I know you love Syaoran, it's very easy to see that."  
  
"Really? . . ." She sighed, "Actually I don't even know any more. . .Why did it seem that way?"  
  
"Well I didn't noticed, probably because I was in denial that there may have been some chemistry between you two."  
  
Sakura fumbled with the end of her shirt, "So, who told you then?"  
  
"Mia, she was the one who knocked some sense in me," Jack mumbled the last part that he added, "More like slapped the sense in me," He absent-mindedly rubbed his cheek that was slapped, ". . .She has a good back swing, it still stings a bit too. . ."  
  
Sakura had to laugh, "Really?"  
  
Jack smiled, "Yeah, your friend is abusive."  
  
"I guess it's just her way to show how much she cares."  
  
". .god, I don't ever want to know how she expresses herself when she's angry," Jack shuddered at the thought.  
  
Sakura laughed as she nodded. Jack smiled, it was great to have this kind of talk between them, he soon too joined Sakura's laughing. After the laughing had died down Sakura asked him a question, "We'll still be good friends right?"  
  
"Of course! No one can change that. Oh and tell Li that I apologize on using him to release my anger."  
  
"Okay," Sakura smiled as the two hugged, "I'm glad that we made up an agreement."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You know. . . .. I think Mia sort of likes you."  
  
For some reason Jack blushed, "Oh? I didn't notice. . ."  
  
"You better have not! I wouldn't like the thought of my ex-boyfriend thinking of another woman while dating me." Sakura's cute pout turned into a smile and finally into a giggle, "Just kidding."  
  
Jack chuckled, "You're cute Sakura."  
  
Sakura blushed, ". . .thanks. . ."  
  
Jack chuckled more, ". . ..but not as cute as Mia."  
  
"Hey!" Sakura pouted again but them smiled, "So you like Mia?!"  
  
"Woah, I didn't say that. . ." Jack raised his hands up defensively, "All I said was-------"  
  
"But you were implying!" interrupted Sakura.  
  
"I wasn't implying on anything!" blushed Jack.  
  
Sakura squealed, "Then why are you blushing??"  
  
". . .cause. . .. ." Jack blushed harder.  
  
"See!" Sakura pointed and laughed, "You do!"  
  
". . . .because you're making me embarrassed!"  
  
"You keep thinking that," giggled Sakura, deciding that it she tortured him enough.  
  
"So when are you going to get with Syaoran? He is leaving in two days with the other school."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, "Oh? I didn't know that. .."  
  
"Yeah, so if you two want to do anything together it better be soon."  
  
". . . .but what if I don't want to get together with him. .. "  
  
Jack blinked in confusion, "I guess Mia was right about the stubborn part."  
  
"What? What stubborn part?" Sakura furrowed her brows.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Anyways I think I'll go home know, I need to think." He said as he stood up.  
  
Sakura stood up and hugged him, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
They waved goodbye and went their separate ways. [I better get my thoughts cleared too. What am I going to do with Syaoran? I love him, I know I do, but why do I hesitate so much?] Sakura kept walking towards to parking lot, [I should ask what time the next bus comes------]  
  
"Sakura!!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
Sakura stopped walking and turned her head where she heard the voice, "Hi Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo started walking towards her just as Syaoran appeared from another path. Suddenly Tomoyo gasped, "Sakura! WATCH OUT!" She pointed behind her.  
  
Sakura turned behind her and her eyes widened.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Ying Hua pressed the gas pedal harder as she sped through the parking lot, [I've got you now bitch. . .. ] She thought as she saw Sakura waving at Tomoyo. [Now, you will regret ever taking my men away from me!] Ying Hua drove towards Sakura, full of anger and hate.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
[Oh God!] Sakura's feet was frozen as she saw the speeding car getting closer to her, [Move feet! I've got to move!] After a few minutes of pure fear she was finally able to move off to one side.  
  
Syaoran heard Tomoyo's yell and his head snapped up, [Sakura!] He watched in fear as he saw she didn't bother to move, [What is she still doing there?! Move damnit!] He started into a sprint, [Aw, fuck, She's moving too slow. She's not going to make it!! . ..please god, let me reach her!]  
  
[. . .I'm not going to make it!. . .someone help me! Please!] Sakura thought as the car was only a few feet. It was soon only a few inches, Sakura closed her eyes, [Don't let me die. . .] Suddenly she felt a sting on her leg, and then a strong push as she soon was greeted by the hard cement ground. Sakura opened her eyes as they started watering, "Oh god." She looked beside her and saw Syaoran. He jumped and dove at her resulting Sakura to get out of the car's path, ". .. oh god, Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran was puffing hard, "Are you okay Sakura?" He held her shoulders tenderly, "Are you hurt? Sakura? Sakura!"  
  
Sakura's quick breaths calmed as tears ran down her cheeks, "I think I may have gotten my right leg cut by the car but besides from that I think I just escaped by some minor bruises."  
  
Syaoran quickly gathered her in his arms and silently thanked the heavens for allowing him to be just in time.  
  
"Oh god Sakura! Are you okay?" cried Tomoyo as she ran towards them, "Who was that crazy driver?"  
  
"I don't know, I didn't see who it was," replied Sakura still a little shakened.  
  
Syaoran frowned, he saw who it was, [I'm going to make that bitch pay!]  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Aw shit!" Ying Hua growled. Syaoran had just pushed Sakura out of the way in the nick of time, "Bastard!" She banged on the wheel and let out a growl. Ying Hua turned off on a not very busy road, [If I just had a few more seconds!] She lightly applied her foot on the brake but noticed the car not slowing down, "What the hell?" She kept apply force on the brake but the car didn't stop, "Fuck! Someone jacked my brakes!" Not noticing the pole until the last second, she screamed and swirved to her right but still crashing into it.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Mioko smiled, "Thanks Josh, here's $250." She handed the guy the money when she saw Ying Hua's car crashed into a pole, "Now, I'll definitely get Syaoran."  
  
"Umm, should we atleast call an ambulance? Or something?" asked the guy.  
  
"Do what you want."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"I'll get my mom to pick us up and she stay at my house until supper," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Okay, that's a good idea. Are you feeling better Sakura?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay now. . . ."  
  
Syaoran stood up and was about to go off somewhere until Tomoyo stopped him.  
  
"Wait, Syaoran. Aren't you coming with us?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"No I have something to take of but I'll come by to check on her before I go home," replied Syaoran as he started to run off to a near by street, [I'm going to kill that fucking bitch!] His rage towards her grew by the second [What if I wasn't there? What if I was a second too late? Ying Hua! You will now regret missing with the people I love!]  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Ying Hua groaned as she opened her eyes. She got herself off the dashboard since she didn't bother to put a seat belt on, "Aw fuck. . . . ." She sat up and rested for a bit. She swore she must have broken or strained her left arm and atleast broken or badly bruised some ribs. Ying Hua crawled out of the passenger's door and collapsed on the road, resting on her back. Her body was in pain and felt a bit numb.  
  
"Ying Hua!" called out a masculince voice.  
  
Ying Hua closed her eyes, "No. . .screw off. . ."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened at the site but his face quickly angered again, "You almost killed Sakura!"  
  
"No shit. . ." Ying Hua groaned she didn't needed to hear his stupid lectures right now, especially when her half her body was covered in blood, ". . .I don't need this right now. .."  
  
"I could care damn less what you want right now," He growled, "If I wasn't there, Sakura probably would have been dead."  
  
"Good for her. . .atleast I will have one less whore to think about." She felt her nose, "If my nose is broken, I swear I'll kill the fucking person who jacked my brakes." She groaned, "Aw shit, I can't feel it or move it. . ."  
  
Syaoran's face grew harder. He still couldn't believe someone would still think about themselves after all that happened, "I pity you."  
  
"I don't need your pity Li Syaoran!" snarled Ying Hua.  
  
"You will always remain alone for the only soul you could truly fall in love with is yourself." He kept going, his voice monotone except his eyes could clearly state it was full of pity, "My soul mourns for yours. I wouldn't want to be you."  
  
"Fuck you bastard."  
  
He turned away and closed his eyes as he started to walk back to the festival.  
  
"Don't turn away from me, you asshole! I'm not done talking yet!" Ying Hua barked. She let out a loud angry groan, knowing she won't get his attention, "I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING SYMPATHY!!"  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes, blocking the yells of Ying Hua from him. Sakura was his future now, his only worries was to make her understand how much she meant to him.  
  
"Syaoran!" Mioko smiled sweetly when she walked up to him.  
  
"What do you want Tsunaki?"  
  
Mioko ran up in front of him, making him stop walking as she made circles on his stomach, "Well, maybe you and I could do something?"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you no? My answer won't change, ever, now I need to go." He brushed her off and left her standing.  
  
Mioko frowned as she watched him leave, "What did I do wrong?"  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Stay away from Syaoran got that?" hissed Mioko.  
  
Ying Hua smirked, "I wish I could, but SYAORAN is MY BOYFRIEND."  
  
Mioko growled, "I can fix that."  
  
"Do what you want," Ying Hua narrowed her eyes, "But even if you manage some way of ridding me from the picture, he still won't have your attention."  
  
"We'll see," Mioko spat before walked off.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Present~  
  
Mioko walked towards Ying Hua's crash, "I guess I'll have to ask her what she meant. . ." She turned a corner and a smile went on her lips as she neared the crashed car, "Ying Hua dear, how is life?"  
  
"I should have known it was you. . ." snarled Ying Hua but was quickly replaced by a smirk, "So, Syaoran rejected you AGAIN?"  
  
"Shut up," Mioko frowned, "So tell me, who's the girl?"  
  
"What ever do you mean Mioko DEAR?" Ying Hua's smirk deepened, "OH! THAT girl. Well, she's just a girl. . . .that Syaoran loves. But no biggie."  
  
She narrowed her eyes, "Cut the bullshit, what's her name?"  
  
"Me bullshittin you? I would never!"  
  
"You're driving my patience Mei." Mioko crossed her arms.  
  
Ying Hua smiled, "I try. So what's in it for me? I am just kinda lying here you know, full of pain thanks to you."  
  
"Fine, I'll make sure you get the best service in the hospital."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And?" Mioko's eyes narrowed more.  
  
"Well I'm basically losing a guy here."  
  
"Whatever, I'll introduce you to Hunaki, Ryoo when you get better, or whenever you want."  
  
"Is he rich? How about his looks? Single?"  
  
"Yeah he's all of the above."  
  
Ying Hua smiled, "Okay deal!"  
  
"So tell me who?"  
  
"Her name's Kinomoto Sakura, Jack's girlfriend. Green eyes and brown hair."  
  
"What's special about her? Is she rich or something?"  
  
"No just a regular person, but her looks aren't that bad, even though I hate to admit it. There, now I just hope you'll keep your word."  
  
"Of course, of course."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Hey," said Eriol as he walked beside Syaoran, "Mind if I sit with you?" He sat down after Syaoran shrugged, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Syaoran inhaled, "Sakura."  
  
"Ah yes, strange what love does to you. . . . ." Eriol pondered to himself, ". . .so Syaoran!" He turned to him, "How did you fell in love with Ying Hua?"  
  
"What's it to you?" Syaoran replied, already annoyed with Eriol's presence.  
  
"Oh okay," Eriol stood up with a half smirk as he slowly walked away, ". . .I was just thinking I may be able to could help you out, you know when Tomoyo goes on a rampage. . ."  
  
"What? What are you trying to say?" Syaoran furrowed his brows, "Wait Eriol, come back."  
  
Eriol stopped and turned to him, "What? I thought you didn't like my presence."  
  
"I don't," Syaoran answered truthfully, "But . . .it's bearable."  
  
Eriol walked back and sat beside him again, "So tell me, why did you go out with Ying Hua?"  
  
Syaoran sighed, he knew Eriol won't let this subject, "Well, during the passed years, I felt so alone because I didn't think I'd ever see that little girl again. The little girl that made her one comment change my life, 'I think you're fine just the way you are'." He smiled remembering the first time he met Sakura like it was yesterday, "After we made a promise to see each other again, I started losing hope because I would never haver thought she would have remembered. When I arrived here in Japan my hopes of finding her again was slim and by that time I had already forgotten her name. But when I saw Ying Hua. . . . .the way she acted, so vulnerable and her eyes, god those eyes. Probably why I fell in love with her so fast. . . those green eyes, those emerald gems. The way it shined when she laughed . . . .I couldn't help but think it was Sakura. Sometimes though, I just couldn't really picture Ying Hua as the girl in my past and I probably knew that it wasn't her, deep inside, but I was so desperate of meeting the girl of my past again that I fell in love with Ying Hua. Then I met Sakura. . . .again. Her innocent eyes could see past my glares and look into me. She could tell how I felt and didn't back down to me when I bullied her. She had an awkward aura that could probably make the coldest, heartless beast turn soft. I didn't want to admit it myself but I knew I fell for her charms. Then after over hearing her talking to herself I was more than sure that I now had found the right girl of my past."  
  
"Well, I don't really see a problem. You found her, she found you, all is happy."  
  
"No baka!" replied Syaoran, "Sakura doesn't believe I really love her when I have been 'juggling' with two women."  
  
"Technically that is the case-----"  
  
"Are you trying to help me or not?" growled Syaoran.  
  
"Don't be all offensive, I'm just saying it in Sakura's point of view," Eriol replied calmly, "Listen, one way or another the only possible solution to this so for you two to have a talk."  
  
"Don't you think I haven't tried?"  
  
"No, you have to actually confront her Syaoran. Both of you have to set up a place and time to talk. Hey, if it'll make you feel any better I'll get Tomoyo to tell Sakura to meet you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure. I know how it feels when you try to get the one you love to understand."  
  
". . ..thanks," mumbed Syaoran.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Tomoyo asked for the trillionth time.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped as she let out a giggle, "Yes, Tomoyo, I'm completely fine."  
  
"Are you sur-----"  
  
"Tomoyo. I'm okay. I'm alive and well."  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "If you say so. . . . ."  
  
The two were sitting on Tomoyo's bed as a confortable blanket of silence covered but was soon broken by Tomyo, "So, what are you going to do with Li- san?"  
  
"Why is everyone asking me that?" Sakura said frustrated, "Does my relationship between Syaoran and I revolve around everyone?"  
  
"We're just wondering Sakura. All we want to know if you'll give Syaoran a chance."  
  
". . . .I don't think I can. ."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes bulge, "What?! Are you INSANE?" She thought about how her and Mia's scheme of getting those two together was wasted.  
  
Sakura winced, "No. . . .why?"  
  
"Sakura! But you must! He loves you and You love him------"  
  
"How do you know I love him?! . .. .why does everybody say that? How would they know I love him?" Sakura's eyes teared up as some anger filled him, "Who is people to judge about my personal life?" She looked down at her lap.  
  
". . . .Sakura, look at me."  
  
Sakura sighed but obeyed.  
  
"Your eyes, can't you see? They're filled with love, and with pain. People know because people can see the look in your eyes whenever Syaoran is near or when he is the subject of your conversation."  
  
"I just don't know, Tomoyo."  
  
"It's up to you Sakura, I can't make that decision."  
  
There was two knocks on her bedroom door. "Yes? Come in," replied Tomoyo.  
  
The door slowly opened, "How are you Sakura?"  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura quickly rubbed her eyes from the tears, "What are you doing here?"  
  
He sat beside her, "I told you I'd come by and see how you were before I went home." He softly carressed her cheek, "You're okay now?"  
  
"Yes, thanks," Her face flushed, "Really, I am fine." Noticing the not- approved look.  
  
"Okay," Then he frowned slightly, "I wish I could stay longer, but I need to get home. How about I meet you tomorrow at 1 o'clock near the parking lot tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
". . .I don't know if I can come." Sakura looked away because she knew if she looked in his eyes he'd tell she was lying.  
  
"I see. . .. . .well, I hope you can come. I really need to talk to you before I live." He stood up and walked to the door, "Later Tomoyo, bye Sakura."  
  
Sakura waited until the door shut and sighed.  
  
"Sakura, I really think you should see him."  
  
"I don't think so. I think it'll be better off for him to leave without seeing me again."  
  
Tomoyo gasped, "You can't be serious Sakura!"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Sakura looked at her with her eyes on the verge to spill at her tears but you could tell she was dead serious.  
  
"You've gone crazy! For the love of god, can't you see how much you mean to him? And how much he means to you?"  
  
" 'The turning point in the process of growing up is when you discover the core strength within you that survives all hurt'. I must let him go Tomoyo, so my heart can stop feeling all this pain it already has to deal with and so I won't need to burden him."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"You okay?" asked Syaoran when he noticed Mia's face.  
  
Mia snapped out of her gaze, "Huh? What? Oh yeah, sure. ."  
  
Syaoran looked puzzled but went to his room until Mia called out to him.  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
"Yeah?" He turned around.  
  
"What would you do if, let's say a friend's boyfriend kissed his girlfriend's friend. What do you think the girlfriend's friend should do?"  
  
"Well I'd say the guy is a bastard for kissing another girl while already going out with someone."  
  
"Okay but, technically the girlfriend and the boyfriend aren't dating anymore. . . .well, kinda."  
  
"I don't think that there much of a problem. Those two aren't dating anymore, so why would that matter?"  
  
Mia let out an exasperated sigh, "Never mind Syaoran. You don't get it, thanks any ways."  
  
Syaoran shrugged and was about to enter his room but looked back at Mia, "I'd think the girlfriend's friend should have a talk with this boyfriend and make everything clear between them, so there won't be any confusion that may cause problems in the future." Then went into his room and closed his door.  
  
Mia smiled, [Thanks Syaoran. . . .. now, I just need to talk to Jack. .]  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
It was late morning in the Festival and all the exchange students had already received their certificates by the teachers and were now enjoying their last day in Japan. They were schedule to leave at noon tomorrow, but for some reason Syaoran had scheduled to leave at the 10 o'clock plane.  
  
Syaoran looked at his watch it read 10:52pm. He let out a sigh, he wished time would go by faster.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Mia walked around the park until she found a figure sitting on a familiar bench, [Jack. . .] She took a deep breath and walked up to him, "Jack-----"  
  
Jack's face brightened, "Mia!" He stood up and hugged her.  
  
Mia blushed, "Um Jack. . ." She gently pushed him away from her and took a couple of steps back, "Listen I need to talk to you about yesterday."  
  
"What's there to talk about?" He asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Was there something wrong with my kissing?"  
  
"N-No! No there wasn't. ." Mia blushed.  
  
Jack smirked, "So you did enjoy it."  
  
"You are impossible you know that! Ugh, anyways that besides from the point. We can't have anything between us."  
  
Jack furrowed his brows, "Why not?"  
  
"Because! It just isn't right!"  
  
"I'm not going out with Sakura anymore. We had a talk and made an agreement to be good friends."  
  
"Still I can't do that to her, she's my friend and I won't do that to her."  
  
"Mia.. . ." His heart broke, "No, you can't do that."  
  
"Listen Jack, why are you being so emotion? I mean it's not like you have something for me, so what's the point?"  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
Mia froze, "Don't tell me. . "  
  
"I've finally decided which fish is the best in the sea."  
  
"Look, I------" She was about to say more until her mouth met his warm chest.  
  
". . .You don't understand this pain in my heart do you? I can't stand the fact that you're not with me, nor that I can't have you. Mia, as strange as this sounds, I've been feeling something from you eversince you slapped me."  
  
"Pain?" mumbled Mia.  
  
Jack chuckled as he cupped her chin and moved it upwards until he was able to see her light cinnamon eyes, "That too. Mia, I've fallen for you. I don't know if it's love or if it's just lust but all I know is that I need you to be mine. I don't care how long it'll take, trust me I'll wait forever."  
  
"Jack. . ." Mia was so touched, "But. . .I don't know. . .Sakura-----"  
  
He smiled, "I already talked to her about you and she didn't mind. In fact she encouraged me to go for you because she had an idea you liked me."  
  
Mia blushed crimson but before she could say anything he beat her to it.  
  
". . ..Can I kiss you?" His lips trembled from his towering craving for her.  
  
All Mia could do was nod before she was lost in a lust and passionate kiss, [oh god. . .]  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Syaoran looked at his clock, it read 2:50pm. He looked around and still no sign of Sakura. A small voice in his mind kept reminding him that she wasn't going to show but he stubborning refused to listen.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo spotted the auburn haired girl and ran up to her, "Aren't you supposed to meet Syaoran?"  
  
"I told you, that I didn't want him to see me yesterday."  
  
"I can't believe you're actually going to do that to Li-san! I mean as mean and horrible as he is, you atleast deserve to tell him you don't want to be with him instead of leading him on."  
  
". . .. . . . . . . ."  
  
Tomoyo furrowed her brows, "I don't get you Sakura.. . . .don't you atleast want to say goodbye?"  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
It was 11pm and Syaoran was lying on his bed, Sakura didn't show. He even waited until the park manager had to kick him out, [Why does this have to hurt so much?] Syaoran closed his eyes as a silent tear fell from his cheek, ".. . .Goodbye my sweet Sakura."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
It was crowded at the Internation Japan Airport. Syaoran stood watched the planes landing. Earlier that day Tomoyo, Eriol, and a few others came back to bid him goodbye, everyone he met in Japan. . . .except Sakura. He sighed only a couple more minutes until his plane would be ready to leave, [I guess this was meant to be. . . .] Syaoran frowned, "This sucks." He headed towards the gate and decided to wait there since there was nothing better to do.  
  
"Syaoran. . ."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened as he turned around, "S-Sakura?"  
  
She smiled, "Hi."  
  
Time froze for Syaoran when he met those gorgeous green, shimmering eyes. He smiled, "Hey."  
  
"So. . . .you're leaving today huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I hope you have a safe ride home."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I-----"  
  
"Before you say anything." Syaoran interrupted, "I wanted to thank you for making me feel so many things under a short amount of time that I could have never experienced any where else even I was to live for a hundred years. You were the first to make me feel horrible, stupid, anger, guilty, content, thankful and loved all at the same time. Sometimes, I wonder if I liked it but I knew overall it was the best feeling."  
  
Sakura flushed, "I-I don't know what to say."  
  
He chuckled sadly, "The main reason why I came to Japan besides the fact about the exchange student program was to find the girl of my past."  
  
"Well, you found her," smiled Sakura.  
  
His eyes shoned with affection and adoration, "Sakura, I love you. I have probably always had but was too blind out of my own desperation to have noticed."  
  
Sakura gulped, "I'm sorry but-------"  
  
"Please don't say that! I don't think I can bare the thought of remembering you saying you don't love me, when I will be thinking about you as long as I'll live."  
  
Sakura only nodded.  
  
The conversation had been so intensed that neither of them heard the first calling to board Syaoran's plane. "Final Call for Flight 205 from Tomoeda, Japan to Hong Kong, China."  
  
"One last request?"  
  
"Sure, anything," replied Sakura."  
  
"Please. . .hold me?" His eyes pleaded.  
  
Sakura walked up to him and wrapped him arms around his waist, while he wrapped his arms around her back. She held him in a warm, tight embrace.  
  
Syaoran bit his lower trembling lip, "Goodbye Sakura." He gently pushed her away, "One last thing to remember me by." Syaoran gently gave her a small wrapped box.  
  
Sakura smiled, "Thank you Syaoran. I'll keep it safe, always." She gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, "Goodbye."  
  
He nodded and walked to his gate. Sakura watched him go until he disappeared in the crowd. She ran to the window which showed his plane. Sakura sighed when suddenly the gift caught her attention. She carefully opened the mini box and gasped. She put the box down on the window sill and held up the bracelet.  
  
It was a gold chain with a wide mini gold plate engraved with her name and a few cherry blossoms as a design on the ends. She looked at it carefully and handled everything with care. Suddenly some scribbles on the back made her curious. She turned it over and her eyes widened after she finished reading it. Tears quickly formed and ran down her cheeks. Sakura looked up and noticed Syaoran at a window in the plane, who was looking back at her, [What am I doing?! I love him!] She started banging the window, "Syaoran!"  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Syaoran furrowed his brows when he suddenly saw Sakura's absurd actions, "Sakura?" Suddenly he saw her motioned for him to came back and his eyes widened when he saw her go into a sprint at his gate, [I have to get off this plane!] Syaoran stood up but the stewardess kept pushing him back into his seat, "Move damnit!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir but we are leaving in a few seconds and we need you to be in your seat, buckled," replied the stewardess.  
  
Syaoran cursed under his breath when he heard the engines go on.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Let me in! Let me in!" cried Sakura.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but we can't," said the woman.  
  
Sakura frowned as she quickly sprinted passed her.  
  
"What?" She picked up the phone, "Yes guards, there will be a woman with green eyes and brown hair coming your way. She's trying to stop the plane or something."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Sakura quickly dodged the guard's hands and ran faster, they didn't call her the dodgeball champion for nothing! She turned and ran down some stairs at the end she found the door that she guessed, ended up on the plane's run- away. She had guessed right when she burst out of the door. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Syaoran's plane turning, "No!" She sprinted as fast as she could to the plane, "Syaoran!"  
  
A luggage driver noticed her and grabbed her, "Hold on, you can't go there it's extremely dangerous."  
  
"No, let me go!" Sakura cried as she struggled from the man's grip but he was too strong, "Please let go! SYAORAN!" After a while she collapsed on the hard cement ground and cried as she saw his plane increasing it's speed, ". . ..Syaoran. . ."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Stop this plane!" growled Syaoran as he stormed down the aisle towards the captain's pit.  
  
Some stewards and stewards blocked his path.  
  
"Move out of the way!"  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Roger please go see what the hell is going out there," said the captain.  
  
Suddenly a steward entered, "I'm sorry to disturb you but there is a man yelling out orders to stop the plane."  
  
"What the hell?" replied the captain, "Roger take over I'm going to see this man." He left and followed the steward to the man.  
  
"Is this the captain?" asked Syaoran angrily.  
  
"Yes, I am the captain," replied John, the captain.  
  
"Stop this plane."  
  
"And why would I do that? I have a duty to make sure this plane arrives in Hong Kong on time."  
  
"My name is Li Syaoran and I want you to stop this plane right now!" snarled Syaoran.  
  
"I wouldn't care if you were the president. You are not the only person with appointments, some of my passengers are on business flights and can't spare any delays."  
  
Syaoran growled, "You don't know who you're messing with."  
  
"You will just have to wait until you reach Hong Kong Mr. Li," replied John, "But until then I advise you to have a seat and buckle yourself."  
  
"Don't you get it?! I'm about to leave the woman I love here! The only woman I could love!"  
  
"This isn't a fairy tale Mr. Li, I won't stop because you are leaving someone you love in Japan. I have commitments to other passengers on this plane as well."  
  
Suddenly Syaoran felt the plane lift off.  
  
"Besides, it's too late. Now please take your seat," with that John left back to the captain's pit.  
  
Syaoran kept cursing as he was pushed back into his seat.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Sakura cried harder as she saw Syaoran's plane lift off and turned into a small speck in the sky, "You're right Tomoyo, I'm so stupid .. . . .oh god, Syaoran!" She looked at the back of the bracelet and read it out loud, "The First Woman I Love and the Last. Syaoran." Sakura held it close to her and suddenly more tears ran down her cheeks, if that was possible, "You are the only man I could love. . . .I'm sorry I had to be stubborn."  
  
"What are we going to do with her?" asked the guard.  
  
"Let her be alone for a while, it seems like the love of her life left her here. Poor girl," said the woman, who started tearing.  
  
Sakura looked up at the sky with her red, puffy eyes, "I will love you always and forever, Li Syaoran."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
A/N: There! 9th Chappy is up!!! T.T omg, I'm so sad now. . . .awww Poor Sakura!!! I was thinking of making this the last chappy but what good would a S&S story be if they won't be together eh? So I'm thinking I'll continue it. R&R please! Sorry Sorry I know, I should have updated sooner but I got lazy. . .once again **shakes fist** damn laziness, lol. I'm so glad school started, I'm missed it (eck, not the school work of course!) ^.~ Ja ne, love lots!  
  
SeasonSweetheart  
  
P.S. I may be thinking about a continuation for "Was It Worth It?". . . . 


End file.
